


Take Me To Neverland

by NiallsTeddyBear



Category: One Direction (Band), Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Basically, F/M, In which Louis corrupts an innocent girl, Punk!Louis, peterpan!louis, skater!louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 90,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1226206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiallsTeddyBear/pseuds/NiallsTeddyBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Evelyn Knight's father gets a job in England, she's not too happy about having to move away from her cozy home in America. She's only seventeen, but she has the mental age of a thirty year old. She doesn't know what fun is. She's always been sheltered by her parents. She grew up home-schooled, and she's never been a people person. She doesn't have any friends, and she doesn't think she needs any. She's perfectly happy sitting in her quiet room and reading a book. She has an obsession with fairy tales, and she’s read them all a hundred times. Her new neighbor Louis on the other hand, he couldn't be more different. He acts like a child, he's very loud, he has a lot of friends, and he doesn't appear to be very smart. But he's very sweet, and very friendly. He's intrigued by her lack of experience in the world, and wants to show her to live life to the fullest. He sneaks through her window every night and takes her out on a new adventure. As he teaches her how to have fun and be a teenager, they form an incomparable closeness without realizing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

~Monday, April 5th, 2010~

I put my book down and stared out of my open window at the peculiar boy from across the street. He was talking to what I assume were some of his friends as his left foot played with the skateboard underneath it. I couldn't hear them, or see them well enough to know what they were talking about, but they were laughing and smiling a lot. I watched on in amusement and the fascination of having actual friends.

_Is that what it's like? It looks kind of overrated. You just talk to each other? How boring. Where's the fun in that? My books of exciting worlds and charming creatures are much more fascinating._

Although my thoughts deemed the scene to be boring, I couldn't pull my eyes away from it. But it wasn't the scene I was watching so much as the familiar boy I knew to be my neighbor.

I took in his appearance. Messy brown hair, tight black jeans, a black and white striped tank top and a red beanie, tall, tan skin, and judging from his arms, he was quite muscular too. I couldn't make out the color of his eyes from this distance, but I'm sure they were beautiful like the rest of him.

I found his looks to be like that of a fairy tale character. Like a prince of some sort. Or perhaps a ruggedly handsome thief. He was pleasant to look at, yes, but I got the impression that his head was full of air. He never seemed to do anything but goof off with his friends. All day and all night, they were making a ruckus. It got on my nerves as I enjoyed the peace and quiet.

Back home, it was always quiet where we lived out in the country, but here in England it never seemed quiet. Perhaps it was only the neighborhood we moved to, but it was constant and I was having trouble adjusting. Though ninety nine percent of the noise was this boy and his friends.

I sighed and focused my attention back on the book I was reading. It was getting to my favorite part. The part where Peter Pan and Captain Hook have their final battle. Just as I was getting into it, mother called me.

"Coming!" I shouted back as I set my book down on the bench by the window. I looked outside once more to see that the boy was staring up at me from across the street. He caught my gaze only for a moment before I huffed and shut my window. I made my way downstairs to the kitchen where mother waited patiently for me.

"Yes?" I asked as I leaned against the cool granite counter.

"Can you do me a favor and go to the store for me and get these things before dinner time? I didn't realize we were out of them and I have a few things to do around the house." She explained.

I smiled and took the slip of paper from her hand. "Sure." I looked over the list.

"Thank you, sweetie. Make sure you don't talk to any strangers, and stay out of trouble." She warned.

I mimicked her perfectly as I had heard those exact words a million times. "I know, I know. I'm almost eighteen, I think I have enough common sense by now."

"Well I'm just making sure." She said.

I barely heard her words as I exited the room and went back upstairs to get my shoes.

I grabbed my red flats and slipped them on before brushing my long hair and grabbing the list off my bed before leaving the house. I took the keys to my mom's Lexus. I had my drivers license, but I didn't have my own car. My parents told me they would buy me whatever car I wanted if I could keep my grades perfect until I graduate.

I left out the front door and got in the car, fully aware of the eyes that were watching me in interest.

I made my way to the store that wasn't far from here, focusing on making the right turns. We had only been here for a little over two months so I was still a little foggy about directions, but I was getting better.

I finally made it to the store and made a quick round of gathering the things on the list. I looked at all the snacks and candy as I passed by them, silently wanting to just buy them, but I didn't in knowing that I wasn't supposed to. I was sent here for the things on the list and that only. I sighed sadly as I passed them and made my way to the register.

The cashier was a younger guy, about my age. He was fairly attractive, had a nice smile, and he seemed nice. But I knew I wasn't to speak to him unnecessarily. He rang up the items I put down and he gave me the total. I took out the credit card my mom had given me along with the list and paid for it.

"Are you from around here?" He asked with a smile.

I looked up at him with a blank face. "No." I replied simply.

"America." He said, already knowing.

I nodded my head and took the bags with a smile. "Thank you." I said politely.

"Have a nice day." He said, slightly confused by my lack of response to him.

"You too." I said plainly as I walked out.

I put everything in the backseat and got back in the car. I started back straight for the house. On my way, I couldn't help but notice the familiar boy skateboarding on the sidewalk. I almost failed to notice that the person in front of me stopped as he caught my gaze again. I turned around just in time to slam on the breaks and keep from rear ending them.

I exhaled slowly as I realized I was safe and there wasn't a scratch on the car. I looked back over to see him staring at me with what looked to be a slight smirk. He put his board back down and skated off. I shook my head quickly to get him out of my mind for the rest of the journey home. He kept popping up and it was derailing my train of thought.

I made it home and set all of the groceries on the counter in the kitchen. I took off my shoes and returned the keys to the table by the door before returning to the kitchen to put everything up. Mom came in to start dinner.

"So, did you talk to anyone?" She asked.

"Nope. Same as always, mom." I rolled my eyes with a smile.

She remained silent for the rest of the time I lingered in there, putting everything in its place.

"I'm going to my room. Just let me know when dinner is ready." I told her as I retreated to my room.

~Tuesday, April 6th, 2010~

I was sitting on my front porch reading a book that night, enjoying the nice spring breeze at twilight. I had my cup of tea, and my hair was tied up in a messy bun while my black rimmed glasses sat low on my nose.

I tried to block out the noise that my notorious neighbor was making yet again. He always seemed to be outside. He was certainly athletic, but playing football after the sun goes down? Now that was something new.

I did a good job of ignoring it. That is until a black and white ball bounced right onto my porch and rolled right up under the swing I was sitting on. I lowered my book at the commotion and looked to see him making his way over into my yard.

I sighed with heavy annoyance as I set my book down and picked up the ball that didn't belong. I held it up to him as he approached, stopping before he made it onto the porch.

"Sorry about that. My friend wasn't looking where he was kicking. I apologize on his behalf. Didn't mean to disturb you." He said, smiling at me nicely the whole time.

I stared at him blankly as he waited for a response. I looked him over discreetly. He was far more than just attractive. He reminded me of a certain someone, but I couldn't make out who.

"It's okay. It happens." I was surprised at how nice I was being to someone who caused me so much aggravation. But he seemed very nice, so I thought I would treat him with the same respect he gave me.

He laughed lightly and looked down and back up again. "Yeah. Still, sorry. My friend is not the brightest if you know what I mean." He joked.

_Blue. They're blue._

His eyes were bright even in the dim lighting. They had a twinkle to them that told me his spirit for adventure was very much alive. He seemed the mischievous type. I could tell by the way he couldn't stand still, and the way he presented himself. The subtle looks that crossed his face as he processed everything around him, and how he eagerly awaited my response. He was definitely a wild spirit. It made me smile to myself. Maybe he isn't so bad after all. Maybe I was wrong about him.

"I'm Louis by the way." He introduced himself.

I gave him a crooked smile. "Louis. Nice to meet you. I'm Evelyn." I told him.

His eyes lit up as I talked. "Evelyn. I've never heard that name before. It's beautiful." He said, flashing me his white teeth.

"Thank you."

"So you're new here?" He asked curiously.

"Yes. My dad got a job transfer here. We've been here for two months." I informed him.

"Yeah, I know." He ran his hand through his messy hair. "I noticed when you turned up. Not to sound creepy or anything." He chuckled.

I smiled at the sound of his laugh. It was so joyful and carefree.

"You don't sound creepy." I assured him, giggling.

"Oh, good." He smiled. "You almost had quite a run in at that red light the other day." He brought up.

"Oh, right. Yeah I did." I laughed nervously. "You saw it, huh?"

"If I'm not mistaken, I would say I caused it." He smirked slightly.

I felt my face get warm and I looked down at my feet. "I just wasn't expecting to see you there. It took me off guard." I explained.

He nodded his head slowly. "Right, right. Well anyway, I won't bother you anymore for tonight. I know you enjoy your reading, so I'll just be taking that." He leaned forward just enough to grab the ball from my hands. His thumb brushed mine and my stomach filled with nerves.

My eyes darted up to his to see that he had done the same. He drew back slowly and cleared his throat. "Well uh, I guess I'll see you around then." He spoke.

"Yeah, see you around." I responded quickly.

"Later, Evelyn." He smiled as he said my name.

"Later, Louis." I smiled back.

As soon as he turned around, I let out the breath that I didn't realize I was holding. I sat back down on the swing and picked my book back up. I can't believe I just talked to a boy. And no less, one that looks as though he may be trouble. If my parents knew, they would flip out.

I didn't get any more reading done that night, as I spent the rest of it stealing looks at the curious boy across the street. I didn't fail to notice he was doing the same.

~Wednesday, April 7th, 2010~

"How many times do I have to tell you, Evelyn? No reading until you've finished your school!" My mother scolded me.

I sighed and put the book down. "Alright, alright. I was doing it, I was just taking a break." I mumbled.

"Do you think the most successful people in the world have time for breaks?" She asked.

"Sorry. I'll finish it this time." I told her.

"And all the times after this. Hopefully without me having to tell you that one more time." She complained.

I went to sit at the desk in my room. I studied until my brain hurt. One of the advantages of being home schooled was that I could do my school at any part of the day. I went and sat next to my open window. I looked out into the night sky of England. It was beautiful, but my mind was on something else.

That boy refused to stay out of my mind. I couldn't stop thinking about him and how he seemed familiar to me. His laugh was echoing in my head as I remembered the way my name sounded rolling off his tongue, and the shade of his eyes were burned into my mind. He was certainly intriguing. But I know better than to hang around him. He's trouble and I can tell it from a mile away.

"You better be studying and not daydreaming!" My dad's voice was muffled through my closed door.

I sighed and slumped over to my bed to turn in for the night.

My parents were a little bit strict. But it's all I've ever known. I never had any friends who got to do more than me, and I never had any one to make me want to rebel against my parents. I was always the perfect child. I never had bad grades, I never did anything wrong, I never disobeyed my parents. Never once did I want to do anything rebellious.

Little did I know, that in just one night, with just one boy, that was all about to change...


	2. Chapter 2

~Tuesday, April 13th, 2010~

On the way back from my afternoon walk, as I neared home I noticed that my neighbor was already home from school and out playing in his yard like a child. I watched him for a minute, not noticing the smile on my face was a reflection of his own. He was running around with a few of his friends and they were having a water gun war. I caught his eye and he paused for only a second before being attacked again.

_He always looks to be having so much fun. I wonder what that's like. To do something different everyday must be exciting._

I sighed as I turned into my driveway, slowly making my way towards the house.

"Evelyn! Evelyn wait up!"

I smiled brightly as his voice filled my ears. I stopped walking and turned around with a small smile to see him jogging up to me. He was wet. Pieces of his hair stuck to his forehead, and his black t shirt clung to his body.

"Hey." He said with a smile, almost out of breath.

"Hello." I responded simply.

"Um, me and the guys are having a water war, wanna join us?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

I looked past him to see the rest of the boys running circles around the yard, dripping wet. I giggled lightly and looked back to him. "I have some things to do, so I can't. But thank you for the offer." I declined politely.

His face faltered a bit. "Aw, come on. Surely you have a few minutes? It's great fun!" He tried to persuade me, wiggling his eyebrows.

I giggled again and looked down shyly. "Sorry... Louis, was it?"

He nodded his head and smiled when I remembered his name. "That's alright. Maybe another day then. See you around!" He waved shortly before running back to his childish games.

I sighed sadly and turned back to go inside. I took off my shoes and walked into the kitchen. I grabbed a bottle of water and sat down at the counter. I couldn’t shake Louis from my mind. With every meeting we have, I only get more intrigued by him. I know I should stay away, but I can’t help it. And he’s so nice. I just better hope mom and dad don’t find out.

I stared blankly at the kitchen wall as I got lost in my thoughts. I barely noticed that dad had entered the room.

“Hey pumpkin.” He greeted as he walked to the refrigerator. When he didn’t get a response, he looked at me strangely. “You okay?” He asked, concern in his voice.

I blinked for the first time in minutes and looked at him. “Hm? Oh, yeah. Just thinking.” I smiled weakly at him.

“Always daydreaming. I do wonder what it’s like in that mind of yours sometimes.” He patted my back before leaving the room.

I got up and headed for my room. I closed the door and sat at my desk to finish my school for the day. It was getting harder for me to focus on any one thing as there was always something on my mind. A certain boy to be exact.

~Monday, April 19th, 2010~

A week later, I was sitting in the big oak tree in our yard, reading one of my favorite books when Louis suddenly appeared at the bottom of the tree. I looked down at him and gave a small smile. I quirked an eyebrow at him when he continued to stare up at me with curiosity.

“What are you doing up there?” He asked.

“Well I was reading before you appeared.” I informed him.

He smirked and crossed his arms. “Is that all you do? Read?”

“Mostly. Nothing keeps me more entertained than books.” I shrugged.

He looked around before starting up the tree. I watched him with amusement as he effortlessly climbed the tree. He sat right next to me on the thick branch.

“So do you also enjoy sitting in trees?” He asked cheekily.

“Not particularly. It’s just a way to get away from the rest of the world.” I sighed as I looked out.

“Ah. So you just read all the time?”

“Well what else am I supposed to do?” I asked.

He gave me an odd look. “I don’t know. What other teenagers do?” He suggested.

I raised my brow at him. “And just what do other teenagers do?” I asked, clueless.

He gave me an even stranger look before laughing. “You mean you don’t know?”

I shook my head with a blank face.

“You’re a peculiar one, Evelyn.” He smiled at me, knocking his feet together as they dangled.

I smiled back. “Am I?”

“Yes.” He replied.

“And what is so peculiar about me?” I had to ask.

“I’m not sure exactly. There’s just something very different about you, and it intrigues me.” He looked at me carefully, studying my features.

I felt myself blushing at the attention before I heard his name called. We both directed our attention to the ground beneath us. There was a boy with blonde hair and a funny accent standing there.

“Louis, you coming down? What are you doing up there?” He asked, eyeing me curiously.

“Yeah, I’m coming down.” He answered. He looked to me and smiled before starting his climb back down. “Talk to you later.” He winked at me.

I blushed and turned my head. That’s when I noticed his friend was still looking up at me when Louis made it to the bottom. He finally looked away when Louis started to speak to him and they walked away.

Louis kept his promise. He had talked to me many times after that. Nothing big though, just small conversation. But I found myself looking forward to the next time we would speak. It was always the highlight of my day. Still, my parents knew nothing of any of it. And I planned to keep it that way.

~Saturday, April 24th, 2010~

One night, as I sat next to my open window while enjoying my nightly cup of tea, I was lost in my own world, staring up at the starry sky. It wasn’t long before I was interrupted though.

“Evelyn!” I heard a small voice.

I looked down to see Louis standing at the bottom of my two story house, looking up at me with a smile.

“Evelyn!” He shouted again.

I quickly put my finger to my lips and shushed him. “Be quiet! I don’t want my parents to hear you.” I whispered loudly down to him.

He nodded in understanding and looked ahead of him, as if he was scanning the house. I furrowed my brow in thought as he studied it all the way up to my window. Before I knew it, he was climbing up the side of my house. I watched him wide eyed as he yet again, effortlessly scaled his way up.

“What are you doing?!” I asked him frantically as he continued up the wall.

He didn’t answer me, only smiled mischievously up at me as he advanced closer and closer to me. He made it up to my window and I stepped back so he could climb in.

“What do you think you’re doing?!” I asked him again, still trying to keep it on the quiet side.

He smiled at me as he adjusted his clothes and dusted off his hands. “Climbing into your window?” He said as though it was normal.

“May I ask why?” I was freaking out at the moment. If my parents knew that there was a boy in my room, they would kill me.

“Why not?” He smiled wildly and shrugged.

“You do realize that if my parents find out you’re in here that they’ll have both our heads, right?”

He shrugged again. “Then I guess we’d better be quiet.” He said, walking off to another corner of my room.

“You can’t just come into people’s rooms through their windows at night!” I whispered harshly as I followed behind him.

He picked up my snow globe of Cinderella’s castle and turned it upside down, watching as the flakes swirled around. “Why not?” He asked again.

I grabbed the object from him and put it back where it belonged. “Do you do this often? Sneak into people windows?” I huffed.

“No.” He said, looking at the books on my bookshelf.

“You certainly aren’t shy, are you?” I grumbled as I watched him snoop through my things.

“Nope.” He said, making a popping noise at the end. He turned on his heel and smiled at me, a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

“What?” I asked nervously. “Why are you looking at me like that?” I watched him cautiously.

He put his hands behind his back and walked towards me, stopping too close to me. “Do you want to go somewhere?” He asked suddenly.

“Go somewhere?” I asked. “It’s almost midnight, where would we go?”

He shrugged again. I got a feeling he did that a lot. “Out.” He replied.

“Out where?” I tried again.

“Wherever we end up.” He answered.

I stared at him like he was crazy. “So you’re asking me if I want to go out in the middle of the night, with someone I barely know, and just wander aimlessly?”

He looked upwards in thought. “Well, yes. But when you put it that way, it sounds a lot more dangerous than fun, and fun is what I was going for, you see.” He looked about the room in curiosity.

I rolled my eyes. “I think you’re crazy.” I mumbled, dismissing the idea.

“Crazy? Oh no, I’m only a teenager. There’s a fine line.”

“Well I’m a teenager too, and I don’t have these crazy ideas.” I argued.

“Yes. But do you know how to live? Do you know how to be a teenager properly? That’s the difference between me and you. You see, when you live life in the moment, you’re a lot happier. Colors become brighter, sounds become clearer, thoughts become deeper, and your worries become fewer.” He tilted his head as he looked at me curiously. “Do you know how to live like that, Evelyn?”

I narrowed my eyes at him in wonder. “Well, no, I don’t . But to be honest, it sounds lovely. Like a fairytale.” I smiled at the thought of a life not worrying about things.

He smiled at my response. “Would you like to know how?”

I thought for a second. I thought about the consequences, the faces of my parents if they found out, and how much trouble I would be in. And for once, I didn’t care.

“Yes. Yes, I would.” I told him.

His smiled grew wider at my answer. “Then let me teach you. Just for one night, be free, do what you want, live spontaneously.” His eyes lit up, even in the darkness of this room.

I took a deep breath. “Okay. I trust you, Louis.”

I couldn’t believe I was doing this. He was practically a stranger, and here I was, agreeing to go out into the night with him, not knowing where we were going. But I didn’t care. I was feeling the adrenaline rush of doing something unexpected and potentially dangerous. I had never felt this way before. I loved it. It was exciting.

He walked back to the window and climbed down. Once he reached the bottom, I realized that I was going to have to do the same. I looked down at it, feeling uncertain, I gave Louis a nervous look, to which he only smiled in response and waved me down.

“You can do it. Come on, it’s easy. Just do exactly what I did. Don’t worry, I’ll be here to catch you if you fall.” He held his arms out.

I took another big breath and slowly, carefully climbed out of the window, paying close attention to where I was placing my feet as I made my way down. I eventually made it to the bottom and I hopped down the last few feet. Louis smiled at me as I turned around.

“See? Not hard at all.”

I sighed contently, a bit proud of myself. “Right. So where are we going?”

“This way.” He said, walking towards the road.

I followed beside him along the sidewalk. “So what are you doing up so late?” I asked him as we walked.

He chuckled and glanced at me. “I’m always up this late.”

“Oh. How come?”

“Because I’m a night owl. There’s just something about the night that calls to me.” He gazed up at the star filled sky.

After that, our journey was silent except for the pitter patter of our feet. We would occasionally steal glances at the other, or exchange a smile, but other than that, it was just peaceful as we roamed the empty roads.

Eventually we made it into the city. It was like a ghost town. Maybe one or two people here or there every now and again, but pretty deserted otherwise.

It was beautiful out here at night. The dim glow of the street lights and the gently waving trees in the light breeze of spring. It was mysterious but inviting. It made me want to see more, to explore and get lost in it.

“Beautiful isn’t it?” He asked as we walked slowly down the sidewalk.

“Yes it is. I had no idea the night could be so bright and full of character. I always pictured it as dull and dark. I guess that’s why you have to see things with your own eyes.” I smiled as I took in the scenery.

“Yeah. It’s always been comforting to me. There’s just something about the dark sky and the silence that comes with nightfall that has always drawn me in.” He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked over at me.

“You know, you’re a lot deeper than I thought you were.” I confessed.

The side of his mouth curved up in amusement. “What do you mean by that?”

“I just thought that you would be the kind of person that didn’t give a second thought about how beautiful something was.” I shrugged.

“Ah, I understand. You thought I was shallow.” He smiled in humor.

“Well that’s a less polite way to put it, yes.” I giggled.

It was quiet for a second before I noticed Louis’ face light up with mischief. “I bet I can run faster than you.” He said, looking at me through the corner of his eye.

“Oh really? I bet you can’t.”

“Wanna test that, love?” He narrowed his eyes at me.

“I think I do.” I smirked back.

“You’re on.”

He took off running. I wasn’t sure where we were headed to, but I knew I had to beat him. So I took off running as well, quickly catching up to him. Although I must give it to him, he was a very fast runner. I was finally on his tail when he looked back and saw me. He smiled wider and sped up. So did I.

“Ah! Thought you were going to trick me, did you?” I yelled ahead.

He laughed and kept running. “What? Me?! Trick someone?! Never!” He smiled like a madman as we raced through the streets.

“Somehow I don’t believe you!” I smirked as I passed him barely.

“Why not?” He asked back.

“You ask that a lot, don’t you?” I yelled back to him now. I was in front of him at this point.

“Maybe.” He gave it his all and caught me, wrapping his arms around me and picking me up off the ground.

“Louis!” I said in surprise and excitement as I felt his hands around my waist. I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks at the contact.

I’ve never even had a boy so much as hold my hand before. This was a little sudden for me, but I didn’t mind. I already felt that I had a strange bond with Louis. Even if only a small one, I felt like I could trust him.

He set me back on my feet. “I win.” He said cheekily.

“You did not! If I remember correctly, I was ahead before you decided to cheat and pick me up.” I crossed my arms.

“I never said there were rules.” He smirked.

“But there are always rules.” I said, knitting my brows in confusion.

“No. That’s just how you were raised. Rules are made to be broken, love.”

~

“So you’ve never been out this late?” He asked me.

“Nope. I’ve never done anything without my parent’s permission.” I told him.

We were sitting on top of the giant Lion statue in the middle of the fountain at the park. We had been sitting there for a good hour or two, just talking about whatever came to mind.

“You really are the perfect child, aren’t you? I’ve never met anyone so concerned about what their parents thought.”

“Really? Surely it can’t be that rare.” I thought aloud.

He chuckled. “It is. Are your parents good to you?”

“Yes. At least _I_ think so. They’re a little strict, but it’s only because they love me.”

“And are you happy?”

“I think I am. But I’ve never known anything else. I don’t have anything to compare it to.” I shrugged.

“You sure are sheltered.” He looked at me curiously.

“I know. At least I’m aware of it. And what about you? Do your parents know you come out late at night like this?”

He fidgeted with the leaf in his hands. “No, and yes. They’re aware that I do stuff like this, but they don’t really care. I mean, they know I’m not going to get into any serious trouble, so they don’t say anything about it. It’s not like they could stop me from doing it anyway.”

I raised my brow at how carefree he was about it. “You mean, you wouldn’t care if your parents caught you doing something you’re not supposed to?”

“No. They do it all the time, so I guess you could say I’m used to it.” He looked at me in thought. “What do you do in your house all day? I hardly ever see you outside, and I noticed that you don’t go to school.”

I giggled at his observation. “I’m home schooled. And when I’m not doing school, I’m either reading, or helping my parents out around the house.”

He looked at me in shock. “That’s all? You mean that’s all you do? All the time? How do you live like that?” He asked.

I laughed again. “Because I’m content with it.”

“I couldn’t do it. I have to have adventure. I have to go out and do things.”

“But I have all the adventure I could ever want in my books.”

“Well yeah but, don’t you ever just want to experience it for yourself? Make your own adventure?”

I looked down at my hands. “I’ve never really thought about it before, honestly.” I said quietly.

“But now that you have, doesn’t it sound exciting?” He smiled.

I couldn’t help but smile back. “It does.”

His smile widened into a toothy one. “So tell me Evelyn, how do you like England so far?”

I looked around for a moment. “Well, I haven’t really seen much of it yet. I can’t make a fair judgment. But from what I’ve seen, I like it. I mean, it’s not home, but it’s beautiful and the people are friendly. It sure is noisy though.” I looked at him pointedly.

He looked back at me and laughed. “What?! I’m not that loud, am I?”

I gave him a look that told him he had no idea.

“Okay, okay. I guess I am pretty loud sometimes. Sorry.” He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

“It’s okay.” I smiled. “I don’t really mind.”

It fell silent between us for a few short minutes as both of us took in the clear night sky.

“Evelyn?” He asked quietly.

“Yes, Louis?”

“What did you think of me? I mean, before you knew me, what did you think I was like?”

“I thought you were careless, goofy, loud, inconsiderate, conceited, and peculiar.” I told him honestly.

He looked at me with a small smile. “And were you right?”

“I don’t know. I don’t know you well enough.” I shrugged. “But so far I think I was wrong. At least about some of it.”

“Wait, why did you think I was conceited?”

“I’m not sure. I guess you just looked like someone who would be.” I said, thinking nothing of it as I star gazed.

I caught his smirk in the corner of my eye. “Because you think I’m attractive?” He stated more than asked.

“What? What makes you think that?” I averted my gaze to him.

“Usually when girls assume a man is conceited, it’s because they find him to be very attractive. It’s a fact.” He held his smirk.

“Are you saying you consider yourself to be a man?” I teased.

He looked at me in shock. “Low blow, Evelyn.” He shook his head.

I giggled as his frown turned into a playful smile. Even though I hardly knew him, I felt so comfortable with him. I had never just sat around and talked to someone like this before. It was surprisingly fun. Now I think I understand why people have friends. You can do practically nothing and still have fun.

“I don’t remember the last time I smiled or laughed this much.” I said.

He looked at me with a friendly smile. “Well I’m glad I could make you smile. Everyone needs to smile more. Especially you. Your smile is beautiful. Has anyone ever told you that?”

I blushed crimson red and turned my face down. “Thank you.”

He chuckled at my behavior. “You sure are shy.” He leaned closer trying to see my face.

“No one’s ever complimented me before.” I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear before looking up at him.

He had the most shocked look upon his face. “You can’t be serious. Surely someone of your beauty has had a million compliments.” He stared at me in disbelief.

“No. I haven’t ever really been around anyone long enough for them to tell me that.”

He only stared at me for a long time, as if trying to solve a puzzle or something. After a while, he suddenly stood up. He held out his hand for me to take. “Come on.”

“Where are we going?” I asked as I looked up at his tall frame.

“Just over there.” He nodded towards the grassy area of the park.

I stood up and brushed myself off before taking his hand slowly. He helped me down and picked me up, carrying me out of the fountain so I wouldn’t get my shoes wet. He set me down and picked his shoes up before grabbing my hand and leading me towards the pond.

He set his Vans down by the tree and wandered off somewhere. I sat down in the soft grass and looked out to the pond where the water was so still it looked more like a big mirror than a body of water. I focused on the clear reflection of the almost full moon.

I heard footsteps behind me and turned to see Louis walking towards me with something in his hands. He kneeled down next to me and I saw that it was a big bright red rose.

“Where did you get that?” I asked him.

“Over there.” He pointed behind him. “They’re all around the park. Have you not noticed?” He chuckled.

I looked around at all the big rose bushes in bloom and mentally slapped myself for not being observant. “Oh.” I laughed.

He smiled at my obvious embarrassment and gently tucked the flower into my hair. “Beautiful.” His face lit up as he stared at me.

His eyes sparkled under the moonlight. He was easily more beautiful than me, almost breath taking to look at. His tan skin seemed to glow in the dim lighting, and his hair was perfectly wind swept as his smile lit up his face. I could barely tear my eyes away. He looked exactly as I had always imagined the handsome hero in all my books.

I smiled and looked down as the blush on my cheeks intensified.

“Evelyn, what makes you so afraid of your parents?” He looked curiously at me.

“I’m not afraid of them, I just don’t want to disappoint them.” I explained.

“Well, then why are you so afraid of disappointing them? It’s just part of being a teenager.”

“Because they’re all I have. I’ve never had anyone important in my life but my parents.”

“What about your other family members?”

“I don’t really know them. I see them once every couple of years, but my family isn’t really close to begin with. I’m not even really sure what it’s like to have grandparents, or cousins, or any of that.”

“Wow.” He fell silent for a few seconds at the thought of it. “But still, your parents will get over it. Just don’t do anything too stupid. Keep yourself in check and don’t do anything major or life ruining. But you’ve gotta have fun. You’re wasting away your teenage years sitting alone and reading, thinking that you’re happy, when you could be out having your own adventures and making your own stories to tell your kids one day. I can’t wait to tell my kids about all the crazy things I did when I was their age.” He smiled at the thought.

I pondered his words for a while. “But my parents are only trying to protect me. They want the best for me and that’s why they have all these rules.” I tried to reason, although I wasn’t sounding all that convincing to myself either.

“While I’m sure that’s true, there still stands the fact that even though parents do their best, they don’t always know what’s best for you all the time. They’re slowly killing you, keeping you locked in like that. You’re a young girl, and you should be able to experience things for yourself and make a few mistakes. That’s how you become your own person. You can’t live with your parents for the rest of your life. Eventually you’re going to be on your own and you’re going to be clueless about all that’s going on around you. You need to get out so you know what to stay away from and what’s okay. It’s part of life, and your parents need to realize that.”

It clicked. It just clicked. He was right. I’ve never thought about it that way before. How do my parents expect me to learn anything if I don’t experience it for myself?

“Well, you have certainly shocked me with your knowledge of things.” I said in surprise.

He laughed and looked at me. “And you know how I learned it? From experiencing things for myself.”

I laughed at his smug face. “Yeah, yeah. I get it, you’re right. I believe you.”

He smiled and stood up, holding his hand out once again. “Come on, let’s get you home.” He pulled me up.

I dusted off my black skinny jeans and tugged down my gray sweater. He put his shoes back on and we started making our way out of the park. We hadn’t taken more than five steps before we heard an angry voice behind us.

“Hey! **Hey!** You kids can’t be in here at night! Come here!”

We turned around to see a police officer charging at us, not looking too happy. I looked at Louis in panic and we both started running, linked by our hands, we ran all through the park, trying to find a way out without being caught.

The policeman was hot on our trail, but we managed to avoid being caught as we took turns here and there. I let Louis lead me as I had no idea where we even were.

Louis led me behind some small building in the park and right into some tall bushes. We watched the policeman run right by us, stop to look around, and continue running past us.

I looked at Louis and he looked at me. We both burst into laughter, trying to muffle the sounds we were making. We calmed ourselves and he motioned for me to stay where I was. He slowly and carefully made his way out of the bushes and looked around. He came back quickly after seeing it was clear and helped me out of the bushes.

“Now we can get you home.” He whispered. We ran as quietly as we could out of the park.

Once we made it to the roads, we walked the rest of the way home.

“Well, that was thrilling.” He chuckled.

“A bit of an understatement, but yes.” I giggled.

We made it back to my window, and I looked up at it. It seemed much higher than it was earlier.

“Remember, I’m right here. Don’t worry.” He smiled at me reassuringly.

I nodded and started my way back up carefully. It wasn’t as hard as I thought it would be. I reached the top and looked down at Louis. I didn’t know what to say, so I just stared down at him.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” He asked.

I shook my head and smiled at the memory of tonight. “You were right. It was actually fun. Thank you.”

His toothy grin could be seen clearly though the darkness. “Anytime.”

“I guess I’ll see you around then?” I asked.

“Definitely. Goodnight, Evelyn.”

“Goodnight, Louis.” I smiled down at him once more before closing my window and collapsing into bed.

I can’t even believe I just did that. Racing around in the streets, talking under the stars for hours, and getting chased by the police. Tonight was not a night I’ll forget.

_This boy is going to get me in trouble. Only, I don’t care as much as I would have this morning._


	3. Chapter 3

~Wednesday, April 27th, 2010~

I put my pencil down and went to sit by my window. I searched the scene for a particular boy, but I didn't see him. I sighed, my face dropping a bit in disappointment.

It's been four days since I've spoken to Louis, and I was starting to worry that maybe I scared him off or something. I've only seen him once since that night, but he was only leaving his house with some friends the day after. I haven't even spoken to him once since then and it was bothering me more than it should. It was almost frightening to think about how much this boy pulled emotions out of me. Feelings and urges I didn't even know I had. I never had a second thought about breaking the rules before, of course I wouldn't do something so bad, but now I find myself thinking about it a lot.

I sighed again and lazily got up, walking back to my desk chair. I tried to concentrate on school, but I always found myself thinking about one thing in the end. It was almost maddening that the only thing I could think about was a boy. I've never had this problem before. I was always fully focused on school, and I never spent my time daydreaming about anyone. Well, unless you count fictional story book characters.

“Evelyn!”

I heard my father call from down the stairs. I got up and walked out into the hallway, looking down at him with a small smile.

“Yes?” I raised a brow.

He had an odd look on his face, a mix of confusion and curiosity. “Why is there a boy at the door claiming to know you?” He asked, a disapproving tone to his voice.

My eyes widened slightly and my breath caught in my throat. “Uh, um it’s just the neighbor.” I blurted out quickly, advancing down the stairs rather fast.

“Do you know him? Why is he here?” He asked sternly, crossing his arms.

I made it to the bottom and pushed past him softly. “I don’t know. I’ll just talk to him really quick and get back to school. He’s actually quite nice.” I gave my worried father a sweet smile, hoping it would soften his face a bit.

I opened the door and stepped out, closing it behind me quickly. I looked at Louis standing there looking a little confused.

“You’re dad doesn’t like me.” He said bluntly, his face completely blank.

I furrowed my brow at him. “What? How do you know?” I asked, hoping that my father didn’t say anything mean to him. My father wasn’t the type to do that to someone, but when it comes to my safety he goes all out.

“When he answered the door he looked quite confused and then asked me what I wanted, I told him I was here to see you, but then he gave me a really odd look before shaking his head slowly and asking my name. I gave it to him and he told me to wait here. I could tell by his face that I seemed suspicious to him.” He shrugged, a slight smirk tugging at his lips.

“Oh.” I said, a small sigh of relief leaving my mouth. “That doesn’t mean he doesn’t like you, he just doesn’t know you. And you’re a boy, of course he’s suspicious.” I told him, although he was right, I didn’t want him to know that.

He raised an eyebrow at me. “Right. Well anyway, I just came to see how you were doing. Haven’t seen you in a while.” He said, the bright smile returning to his face.

His smile was contagious and I grinned back. “Yeah, it’s been a few days.” I said, trying to seem as nonchalant about it as he was. “I’m doing great actually. How about you?”

“Good, I’m doing good. Just thought maybe you were dying slowly as you sat up there with your books doing nothing.” He chuckled as he poked fun at my pastime.

“I’m not doing _nothing_.” I giggled. “I’m _reading_. And I enjoy it, thank you very much.” I defended.

He gave me a disbelieving look. “Sure. Well do you want to hang out?” He asked suddenly.

“Uh, I would but I have to finish school or my parents will kill me.” I joked.

“What are you talking about? It’s almost five.” He gave me a confused face.

“I’m home-schooled.” I informed him.

His eyebrows went up in surprise. “Oh. Interesting. And you’re still not done for today?”

“Well I started way late so now I’m dealing with the consequences of that.” I sighed.

“Oh. Well okay. I understand. Maybe some other time then?” He asked.

“Um, yeah.” I smiled, biting my lip.

I heard the door behind me open. I looked over my shoulder to see my mother standing in the doorway. I could already tell this was not going to go over well.

“Evelyn? What’s going on?” She asked, putting on a fake smile as she looked over Louis and back to me, obvious worry in her eyes.

“Nothing. I’m just talking to the neighbor. He had a question but he’s leaving now.” I lied, feeling slightly bad about it.

“Okay. Well don’t stay out too long sweetie, you still have things to do.” She reminded me.

“I know. I’ll be back in in a second.” I told her, hoping she would just go away.

“Alright.” She said, giving a small wave to Louis along with her fake smile and hesitantly closing the door.

I rolled my eyes and sighed as the door shut. “Sorry about that.” I cringed.

He had a weird look upon his usually happy face, but brushed it off. “It’s okay. I’ll see you later then, yeah?”

I smiled and nodded, not knowing how to feel about this situation.

“Cool. Later.” He waved as he walked back across the street.

I walked back inside and started to make my way back upstairs. I only got to the fourth step before the sound of my father’s voice calling my name was heard from the living room. I could already hear him making his way towards me. I froze in place.

_Oh, great._

“Do you know that boy?” He asked, leaning against the railing at the bottom of the stairs.

“Not really.” I answered. “I mean, he’s said hi to me a few times. He’s actually really nice and-“

“I don’t care, Evelyn. He’s trouble. I don’t want you talking to him, okay?” He told me in as nice a voice as he could.

“You don’t know that. What makes you think he’s trouble? He’s perfectly nice from what I’ve seen.” I defended him.

“Evelyn, he has tattoos. A lot of them. I don’t care what you think he’s like, of course he’s going to be nice to you. He’s a boy, he thinks you’re pretty, he wants you to like him, he’s going to be nice. You think you know so much but you’re still so naïve. You’re still just a child Eve.” He tried to reason with me.

I furrowed my brow in slight anger. “What does it matter if he has one tattoo or a lot? You don’t measure how good someone is based on how many tattoos they have. That’s the stupidest logic I’ve ever heard. And besides, he doesn’t think I’m pretty. No one does. That’s just you and mom. Anyway it doesn’t matter does it? I’m going to be alone for the rest of my life. It’s okay, I’ve accepted it.” I said a bit harshly and stormed up the stairs.

“Evelyn.” He called at me, upset that I was upset.

Even though my dad was always strict with me, I knew he loved me a lot and he never liked upsetting me.

I continued up the stairs, ignoring him completely.

“Evelyn!” he finally shouted at me. “Look at me when I talk to you!”

I huffed and turned around. “What? Is this the part where you tell me that you and mom have arranged a marriage for me?” I asked sarcastically.

I was surprising myself with the temper I had right now. I never talked back to my parents like this.

“Eve, what has gotten into you? I don’t very much appreciate this tone you’re taking with me. I just don’t want you getting involved with that boy. Is that too much to ask?”

“Sorry. Fine, I won’t.” I agreed, biting my lip as I walked back to my room slowly.

I closed my door and laid on the bed, sighing slowly. I don’t know how to feel about this. On one end, I feel terrible for lying to my parents about Louis, and now I’m even talking back to them, but then on the other end I feel bad for Louis that my parents are judging him so hard when they don’t even know him. But then again, I don’t really know him all that well either. What if dad is right? What if he is just faking? No way. Louis wouldn’t do that. I may not know everything about him, but I know him well enough to know he isn’t like that. He is a genuinely good guy. I just know it. It’s not my fault that my parents don’t look at people with the same eyes that I do.

But I guess there is always that chance that dad is right. I guess one can never actually be completely sure. Especially when you’ve only know someone for a few weeks. But I still have faith that Louis is a good, pure hearted boy. He has to be.

~

I looked at the clock on the ipod in my lap. 11:48pm. I sighed tiredly and switched the song to Heartbeat by The Fray. I painted my last toenail and closed the little bottle of red polish. I stood up and put it back in the drawer before sitting back down on the window seat with my back against the cool glass. I just closed my eyes and listened to the music, letting it take my mind off of everything.

I was still a little mad at what had happened earlier today with dad. I guess I had never really thought about how much my parents controlled me until I met Louis. Seeing the way he lived life made me jealous. Even though I wasn’t near ready to live life that way, it still made me jealous that he had a normal life. He could do whatever he wanted, go wherever he wanted, hang out with who he wanted. And my parents couldn’t handle me talking to the neighbor for two minutes. The contrast was unbelievable.

It’s not like I would run wild and do something that would land me in jail if they just gave me a small amount of freedom. But obviously they’re convinced that I’m going to go full blown criminal if I talk to someone with tattoos and go to the mall by myself once. I’m just destined to waste away under this roof for the rest of my life. The more I think about it, the more it angers me.

I jumped up quickly when I heard a tap on the glass from behind me. I whirled around and looked through the window to see Louis’ smirking face staring back at me. He motioned for me to open the window.

I quickly walked back to the window and opened it. I stepped back and he climbed in, smiling mischievously at me.

“Louis, it’s almost midnight. What are you doing over here?” I asked quietly, watching him closely.

“Yeah, I know. I came to see you. I was just going to wait until tomorrow, but I was bored.” He shrugged, walking further into my room.

“Oh. Well why don’t you just go to bed?” I asked like it was obvious.

He turned around with a distorted face at the very idea. “This early?”

“Louis, it’s almost midnight. I just told you that. It is not early. Normal people go to bed at this hour.”

“It’s early for me. And besides, what makes you think I’m normal?” He wiggled his eyebrows at me before walking somewhere else in the room.

I raised my brow at him. “Still, why do you go to bed so late?”

“Why not?” He asked, looking at the chandelier in my room with curiosity. “Why do you have a chandelier in your room?”

I crossed my arms and smirked at him. “Why not?”

He smirked back and pointed at me. “Now you’re getting it.”

I laughed and shook my head. “But really, why _do_ you stay up so late?” I was only curious as to what brought him here at the latest hours.

“Because I like to. Things are more exciting at night.” He answered simply. “Why do you go to bed so early?”

“Because I want to get sleep. I like sleep.” I chuckled.

“Well so do I, but all the fun comes out at night time. I can’t just let it pass me by while I sleep.”

“So what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be out there where the fun is?”

“Because I want you to come with me again.” He smiled mischievously, advancing toward me.

“I don’t know, Louis…” I kept replaying my father’s words in my head.

“Oh, come on. Please? It’ll be fun! I promise. Just like last time.” He tried to persuade me.

I only stared at him, chewing on my lip as I thought about it.

“Live a little.” He said, giving me that smirk.

“…I-“

“Evelyn?” I heard my father’s voice from outside my door.

My eyes widened and my breathing stopped. I looked at Louis, panicked and not knowing what to do. He seemed way too calm for the situation.

“What do we do?” I whispered at him quickly.

He waved me towards the door, walking past me and towards my bed. I watched him with confusion as he casually strolled across my room.

“Evelyn? Sweetie, you in there?”

“Uh, yeah! Just a second!” I answered.

I watched as Louis just laid down on the floor beside my bed and out of sight of my father. He remained completely calm and laid there as if he were laying in a field of daisies.

I rushed to my door and opened it, but not before making sure I couldn’t see Louis. But of course, he was well out of sight. He clearly knew what he was doing.

“What is it?” My voice came out sharper than I expected, still a little mad at him from before.

“Um, I just wanted to make sure you’re not mad because of our earlier conversation. I hate upsetting you, and I hope you’re not holding anything against me. The last thing I want is for you to be mad at me for trying to protect you. You’re my little girl, and I just don’t want anything happening to you. You know that, right?”

“I know. I just wish you guys could trust me a little bit. I think I’ve earned it. I may still _be a child_ but that doesn’t mean I have zero common sense. I can do things on my own, and I can judge people with my own eyes and intellect. I don’t need you and mom making my decisions for me. If you continue to do that, I’ll never grow up.” I argued.

He looked shocked at my sudden fire back. “Eve, is something bothering you? I’ve never seen you so hostile before.”

“Maybe it’s just the fact that I finally see how you and mom are brainwashing me and calling it love. You don’t control people you love, you help them. And what you’re doing is not helping, it’s killing me slowly. You’re not scared of me getting hurt, you’re scared of me getting out there and finding out that the world isn’t so bad. You’re scared that I’ll want to leave.” I gripped the doorknob harder, my anger rising.

He still looked shocked that I was responding to him this way. “Look, if that’s what you think is going on, then I suppose I can’t change your mind about it. But just know that what I say is true. I only want the best for you. You’re my princess, and I want you to have the best of everything.”

“Do you? Because I don’t think so.”

“I don’t understand. What more do you want?”

“I want to live a normal life without crazy, overprotective parents making my every move for me! I want to live my life! Not have you two live it for me!” I finally bust and shut the door in his face, locking it and falling down onto the floor in tears.

“Evelyn! Evelyn?!” I could hear him twisting at the knob.

I heard movement and looked up to see Louis crawling across the floor towards me. I had almost forgot that he was here. I was a little embarrassed to have him see me like this, but he was going to find out eventually how weak I am.

“Evelyn.” I heard my father sigh heavily. I could practically see him rubbing his face.

I ignored him and tried to hide my face from Louis. He finally made it over and sat next to me. I felt his hand on my back, rubbing up and down slowly. I picked my head up to look at him. He was smiling softly at me, but his eyes held sadness.

My father’s voice came through the door one last time. “Eve… I’m sorry.” He said quietly before walking off.

I still stared at Louis, trying to process all of this. My life, my emotion, my dad’s thoughts, my thoughts, Louis’ thoughts. It was all too much. I buried my face between my knees again, feeling another stream of tears coming.

Louis noticed that I was crying again and put his arms around me gently. I blushed and wiped my eyes, looking at him after a minute.

“What are you doing?” I asked quietly.

“Trying to make you feel better.” He said. “Is it working?” He smiled.

Just his simple smile was enough to make me feel better. I let out a short giggle at his efforts. “A little bit.” I smiled, still a faint blush on my cheeks.

“Good.” He grinned back, hugging me again.

He was so warm, and he smelled so good. It was a pleasant, almost sweet smell and it was comforting. I wasn’t used to this much contact with a boy. I wasn’t really used to someone besides my parents hugging me actually. And even then, they didn’t hug me like this. It was different. I smiled at Louis’ head on my shoulder, his arms keeping their grip on me.

“What?” He asked when he saw me staring at him.

“Nothing. Um, thanks Louis.” I said, unsure of what to say after all of this. I found that he often left me with no words.

He pulled away from me, smiling sweetly. I smiled back, happy that he was here with me. I wasn’t used to having someone be there for me. It was nice.

“Hey, you wanna go somewhere?” He asked, tilting his head to the side.

I took a deep breath. “Definitely.” I nodded.

“Come on.” He stood up and offered me his hand.

I took it and he pulled me up, leading me over to the window. He climbed down quickly and motioned to me, putting his arms out. I took another deep breath and carefully climbed down.

I followed him just like last time. I didn’t care where we were going, I only wanted to get away from that house right now.

He walked along with a small smile on his lips, looking around at things as we passed them.

“Where are we going?” I asked.

“You’ll see. I think you’ll like it.” He winked at me.

I blushed and looked down.

“You sure do that a lot.” He teased.

“Do what?” I asked.

“Blush and look away.” He smiled.

I blushed again at his words and turned my head.

“See?” He chuckled.

“Well what am I supposed to do?” I giggled.

He shrugged and kept smiling to himself.

~

Before long, we came up to an old theater. It was still in use, but it was definitely old. Everything was locked and shut down though. There was almost no one on the streets, and the only light was coming from the dim glow of the streetlights that lined the sidewalk.

I admired its beauty for a while, both Louis and I just stared in awe at its detail. I looked at Louis with a questioning eye. He smiled at me, that little twinkle in his eye again.

I may not have known Louis for long, but I’ve been around him long enough to know that means he’s up to something.

“Come on.” He said as he grabbed my hand, pulling me behind him as he made his way around the theater.

“Where are we going?” I asked.

“Where do you think?” He smiled back at me, stopping in front of the fence and putting his hands out.

“Louis, what are we doing? Just tell me, please?” I begged, clapping my hands together.

“We’re going in of course.” He said like it was no big deal. “I’ll help you over.” He said, his hands out towards me.

I looked at him, unsure if this was a good idea. “Uh, I don’t know. Isn’t that like, a crime or something?” I asked nervously.

This was definitely a bad idea and I knew it, but something in the back of my mind was telling me to do it anyway.

He chuckled at me, his nose scrunching up in his laughter. “It’s not a crime if you don’t get caught.” He smirked.

I raised my brow at him and took a deep breath. “Alright.” I agreed.

His face lit up with a smile and he stuck his hands out again. “Think you can climb over?”

“I can try. I’ve never climbed a fence before though. And I’m not very strong.” I warned before stepping into his hand and grabbing the top of the fence, trying my best to climb to the other side. But when I got over, it was too far down and I froze up.

“Uh, Louis…” I said shakily.

“Hold on, I’ll help you down, love.” He chuckled, jumping up and swinging himself over with ease before dropping down onto the pavement. He reached up and took a hold on my hips, lightly setting me down in front of him.

“How are we going to get in?” I whispered, already afraid we would get caught.

“We’ll find a way.” He said, leading me around.

He checked the back doors of the building, but of course they were locked. Then he looked around a bit before spotting a window. He smirked to himself and dragged me gently behind him to the window, inspecting it. It was kind of high up, but not unreachable. I watched in amusement and interest as he looked like he had definitely done this before.

He kept messing with it until it opened finally. He glanced back at me with a smile, sticking his head in and looking around. From what I could see, it looked pitch black in there. He turned around and looked at me.

“Ladies first, love.” He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

I giggled lightly and bit my lip, still feeling nervous about this whole idea. I stepped closer to him and the window and he lifted me up, holding me close enough so I could easily get through. I steadied myself with my hands and carefully crawled through, making sure not to kick Louis in the process.

I successfully made it through, still on my feet as I watched Louis make his way in after me. I finally turned around to take in my surroundings, but I could hardly see my hand. It was just blackness. I felt something bump into me and I jumped slightly at the feeling.

“Just me, Evelyn.” I heard Louis’ soft voice.

“Oh. Sorry, I’m a little nervous.”

“It’s okay to say that you’re scared of the dark. But I’m not going to let anything get you. I promise.” He said, whispering the last few words in my ear.

A shiver ran through me and I was thankful for the darkness as I blushed.

_I can’t believe I’m doing this again._

He took my hand again. “Follow me. Let’s see if we can find some lights.” He thought out loud.

I carefully copied his steps as he searched in the dark. After a minute he found the switch and flipped it, lighting up the room.

We appeared to be in a dressing room. It wasn’t very big or very small, but there was costumes and makeup everywhere, along with a vanity. I walked around looking at things, picking them up and examining them with interest.

I realized he was watching me, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, a small smile on his face.

“What?” I asked, getting a bit self-conscious.

“Do you like theater?” He asked.

I shifted my eyes side to side. “Uh, well yes. I’ve always had an interest in it. I think it’s fun, and I wish more people were interested. I feel as though it’s a dying art, what with all the big movies nowadays. Don’t get me wrong, I like movies too but, they just don’t have that special something to them. Theater is, it’s just, so much more exciting. It’s all live, and all the costumes and the stories and the different varieties and talent. I don’t know, it’s just more raw and lively. I’ve always liked it since I was a little girl.” I smiled to myself as I ran my fingers over a fluffy white powder puff.

His smile widened and he made his way across the room. “I completely agree. I love it too.” He told me.

I looked at him quickly, surprised at the fact. “Do you really? Or are you just teasing me?” I narrowed my eyes in suspicion.

He chuckled and waved his hand. “No, no. I’m not teasing you, love. I really do have a love for it. I’m in drama at my school. And it’s the most fun! I love acting. It gives you the chance to be someone else for a little while. There’s nothing else like it really.” He stuck his hands in his pockets and looked down, smiling at his shoes.

“Wow. I would have never guessed that you liked that kind of stuff. You keep surprising me.” I giggled.

“Yeah, I tend to do that.” He laughed. “So, do you like acting?” He asked curiously.

“Well, I’ve never had a chance to do it, but I do like it. It seems like fun. But since I never went to a school, I never got a chance to try it.” I explained.

“Well that’s bloody terrible.” He knit his eyebrows together, slightly pouting for me. “Have you ever been on a stage?” His face suddenly changed into a smile.

“No. But I’ve always wondered what it feels like.” I confessed.

His lips formed a toothy smile and he took hold of my wrist, walking towards the door. I just followed along, not questioning him anymore at this point.

He led me through some halls and then into what was clearly the actual theater. It was gorgeous, even in the dark.

We had come out onto the stage, and Louis left me, wandering off somewhere quickly. The nerves were starting to come back to me again and I looked around for him, but it was too hard to see in this darkness.

“Louis? Louis, where did you go?” I called out.

I heard him snickering somewhere to my left, and looked that way. A sudden light flashed my way and I was blinded by it. I held my hand up and looked around before spotting Louis backstage messing with all the controls. I rolled my eyes at him.

“Louis, do you even know what you’re doing?”

“Nope!” He shot me a cheeky smile before going back to the lighting.

“And you’re still messing with it?”

“Yep!”

I looked back out and all the lighting was going crazy. I laughed to myself, watching as the room kept changing color. Finally it stopped and the room was illuminated with soft shades of blue. It was pretty, almost like being underwater. I turned and looked all around me.

I stopped when I realized I was staring out into the empty rows of seats. I took a deep breath, taking in the feeling. And even though it was empty, I could still feel it. I could feel the adrenaline rush of standing up on a stage. I bet it’s such a good feeling, standing up in front of everyone as you showcase your talent and entertain people, all while they applaud you for it.

I was lost in my thoughts when I heard someone clear their throat quietly. I snapped out of it and looked to my side to see Louis standing there, holding a small smile on his face as he looked at me.

“May I have this dance, m’lady?” He held out a hand for me.

A smile spread across my face, as well as a faint blush. “I-I don’t know how to dance.” I confessed shyly.

“Don’t worry, it’s easy. I’ll teach you, okay?” He smiled at me sweetly.

I nodded my head gently, getting nervous about it.

He took one of my hands and put it on his shoulder and held the other, putting an arm around my waist, pulling me in gently. I tried not to smile. I couldn’t help but think it was just like in the old movies.

“I’ve never danced before.” I told him.

“Never?” He asked, a bit shocked.

“Never. Not like this anyway.”

“Think of it this way, it’s kind of like being each other’s shadow. Easy enough, right? Eventually you’ll get the hang of it.” He smiled.

I nodded again and did exactly what he said. When he took a step back, I took a step forward, and when he took a step forward, I took a step back. Simple enough, just like he said. I got a feeling for it after just a few steps and fell into the rhythm.

I finally looked up at him and he was smiling. I smiled back shyly, still getting used to his fondness for being so close. “What? Am I that bad?” I laughed.

“No. You’re a natural, actually.” He complimented.

His blue eyes appeared brighter in this lighting and it was so easy to become hypnotized by them. I quickly averted my gaze to his shirt, his stare becoming too much. “Where did you learn to dance, anyway?” I asked, the question suddenly coming to me.

“My mom wanted me to take it. And I had to know it for a few plays too.”

“Oh. So you’re just a jack of all trades then?” I teased.

“I suppose you could say that.” He smirked, suddenly twirling me around and taking me by surprise.

He pulled me back in and before I could even register what was happening, he dipped me down. My eyes were wide and my chest was rising and falling quickly as he stared down at me with that mischievous smirk of his. He stood me back up and bowed to me.

“Well, you certainly can dance. Once again, I’m surprised.” I raised my eyebrows, fixing my clothes in all my nervousness.

He laughed, sitting down on the middle of the stage. “I’m pretty horrible actually.”

I sat down next to him, looking around again. It was gorgeous. A totally vintage theater. I’d never been in one before, and it was beautiful. Red and gold, classic seating, all the little details and the chandeliers, it was amazing. And huge. I couldn’t believe the size of the place.

“Wow.” I said quietly.

“It’s quite a sight isn’t it?” He smiled, leaning back on his hands. “So what got you into theater?”

I chuckled at the memory. “I was a little girl, really little, probably about six, and my parents took me to see Peter Pan. I couldn’t tear my eyes away from the stage. It was the most delightful thing I had ever seen at the time and I was completely intrigued. I had fallen madly in love with Peter Pan, and by the time we left, I was obsessed with the whole thing. That’s what got me addicted to fairytales.” I explained.

“Peter Pan, huh?” He smiled at me.

“What?” I asked, looking back at him. “Do you have a problem with Peter Pan?”

“Oh no. I quite like that story myself. One of my favorites.”

“You know, just looking at you, I would never in a million years guess that we had this much in common. I find it odd to be honest. You look like… well-“

“A punk?” He smirked, finishing my thought for me.

“Well yes.”

“Yeah. I am I guess. But that doesn’t mean that I like certain things and those things only.” He shrugged. “But I’m used to it. People do tend to assume what I like and don’t like.” He chuckled to himself.

A comfortable silence fell over the room, both of us just staring out into the large empty space.

I finally broke the silence. “What made you want to come here?”

He had an amused face as he looked at me, studying me for a few seconds before answering. “I used to come here all the time. I always wanted to be the star in a production here one day. I would come here and practice my lines at night.” He smiled at the thought.

“By yourself?”

“Yep.”

I looked at my lap, trying to imagine just roaming around by myself in the middle of the night. My parents would die if I ever did that. They would die if they had any idea of what I was doing right now. My face fell a little at the thought of how they would feel if they really did find out. I felt guilty already. I couldn’t help that I still cared what my parents thought, and how they felt.

Louis seemed to notice as he nudged me with his arm gently. I looked up at him and he was sticking his bottom lip out like a child.

“What’s wrong?” He asked quietly.

I smiled at his dramatics and giggled. “Nothing.” I tried to push the thought away.

“It’s clearly something.” He crossed his arms, waiting for me to tell him.

I sighed and leaned back. “It’s just my mom and dad.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” He asked sweetly.

“No.” I said plainly.

He raised his eyebrows and shrugged his shoulders.

“…Yes.” I changed my mind.

He smiled slightly and turned to face me. “What is it?”

“Well, I’m stuck on how I should feel about some things. They’re just so…-So controlling when it comes to every little thing and it’s driving me crazy. I feel like they’re going to control everything that I eat and drink before too long. It seems to be getting worse the older I get and now that we’re having some… disagreements, they probably think I’m stepping out of line so I’m going to get it worse now.” I rolled my eyes at the thought.

“This is about me, isn’t it?” He asked knowingly.

I looked at him, not sure if I should tell him the truth or not. “…In a way.”

“Look, Evelyn, I know your parents don’t like me. They probably hate me to be exact. I know I just look like a big bad walking danger to you and your future, and I understand that. It wouldn’t be the first time someone’s parents didn’t like me. But even if they’re wrong, there’s nothing I can do to change their minds. You have to decide for yourself if you want to be friends with me or not.”

I looked to my feet in front of me, thinking about what he said. “I know. It’s just hard to make decisions when you’ve never really made them before. It’s like my parents have handicapped me by taking away my freewill. I can’t even make simple decisions on my own.” I huffed, still mad at them.

“But you’ll learn. That’s why I’m trying to help you, Evelyn.” He said, looking at me with serious eyes.

I kept thinking about what he said, but one thing in particular stood out to me. “Louis?”

“Hm?”

“You consider us friends?” I asked sheepishly.

He gave me a goofy smile and a chuckle. “Well of course! Aren’t we? Just because we haven’t known each other but for a few weeks, doesn’t mean that we aren’t. Unless you just don’t want to be my friend, in which case, my heart would be broken.” He pouted at me again, looking like a sad puppy.

I giggled and buried my face in my hands. “You mean, you really want to be friends with me?”

He pulled another weird face, making me laugh again. “Yes. Why not? I think you’re pretty damn cool to be honest. But more than anything, you interest me. I’ve never met anyone like you before. You’re the most unique person I’ve yet to come across.”

I raised a brow at him, not entirely sure if that was a compliment or not. “Oh. Well… thank you?”

He laughed at my confusion. “It’s a good thing.” He assured me with a smile.

I turned away and bit my lip. I didn’t know what else to say, so I said nothing.

“Stay right here.” He said, getting up quickly and running off backstage.

I watched him leave and stared after him in wonder. After a few minutes, I started to get worried. I had no idea where he went, and I wasn’t familiar with this place.

“Louis?” I called out.

Silence.

_Maybe he just didn’t hear me._

“Louis?” I called louder.

I heard thudding footsteps and my heartbeat quickened, hoping that it was Louis coming my way and not someone else.

A figure suddenly hopped out onto stage, their voice bouncing off the walls. “I’ll get you for this, Pan, if it’s the last thing I do!”

I clutched at my heart and sighed once I realized it was only Louis after all. He was wearing a pirate coat and hat with large feathers in it, waving a sword around in his hand as he stood dramatically.

“Goodness, Louis! You scared me!” I laughed.

He smiled at me and lowered the sword. “Did I? Well Captain Hook _is_ the bad guy, you know?” He smiled cheekily.

“Yes, I’m aware.” I giggled. “Good job.” I commented, clapping at his little scene.

“Thank you, thank you.” He bowed over theatrically, waving to the pretend crowd.

“You sure are an entertainer, aren’t you?” I smiled.

“I would like to be.” He smiled, his eyes filled with hope.

“I think you’ve got it down, don’t worry. You have quite a presence about you.”

He walked up to me and took his hat off, putting it on my head. I giggled when it fell over my eyes.

He ran backstage again. I smiled curiously, wondering what outfit he was going to show up in this time. I waited patiently, my arms crossed.

I heard him approaching again and he jumped out, donning a classic Peter Pan hat and the belt with the dagger.

“There it is, Wendy. Second star to the right and straight on till morning.” He quoted, pointing upwards.

I must say, he really was good at acting. I smiled at him, totally amused by his little one man show.

“I say, Captain, do you hear something?” He continued to quote.

He ran up to me and grabbed the pirate hat back, sticking it on his head. “No. No! Nooo!” He fell dramatically to his knees. “You wouldn’t do ol’ Hook in now, would you, lad? I’ll go away forever. I’ll do anything you say.”

He switched hats again and changed sides. “Well, alright… if you… say you’re a codfish.”

I laugh as he switches characters again. “I’m a codfish.”

“Louder!”

“I’m a codfish!” He yells. He then started to snicker at himself.

I started clapping again and shook my head, smiling at the scene in front of me. He seemed like only a young boy. He was having so much fun with this and it was making me so happy to see someone my age who could have fun with such silly things like I do.

“You must think I’m crazy.” He smiled.

“No. I think you’re very talented.” I corrected him.

“Do you really?” He asked, getting excited.

“Why yes of course! You don’t even need co-stars!” I joked.

His smile dropped into a sarcastic smirk. “Hah hah, so funny.” He said dryly, sticking his tongue out at me.

I laughed as he suddenly burst into character again, dropping the pirate hat to the floor. “I’ll save you, Wendy!” He announced, running towards me.

I shrieked when he scooped me up in his arms, spinning me around.

“Louis!” I grabbed onto him tightly, panicking.

“Don’t worry, Wendy, I’m not gonna let ol’ Hook get you.” He smiled at me and kissed my cheek.

I looked at him in shock, my face turning pink.

He chuckled and put me down. “You sure are innocent, eh? That’s a bright shade of pink for just a peck on the cheek.” He teased me.

I quickly turned my face, embarrassed for blushing over such a small thing. But it’s the first kiss I’ve ever had, even if it’s not a real one.

“Hasn’t anyone ever kissed your cheek before, love?” He laughed, finding this amusing.

I slowly looked up at him, shyly revealing my blushing face to him.

When he saw the look on my face, it clicked. His smile dropped and he stared at me in complete shock. “You can’t be serious? That’s really the first time a boy has ever put his lips on you?”

I looked back down, biting my bottom lip like I did when I was nervous. “Well you don’t have to pick on me about it.” I murmured, trying to hide my face.

“No, hey I wasn’t picking on you. I promise. I just didn’t really think you were serious.” He said, putting his hand on my shoulder and gently turning me around to look at him. “I’m sorry. I just find it hard to believe is all.”

I glanced up at him. “Why? Because I’m seventeen?”

“Because you’re beautiful. I thought certainly that some boy would have tried to steal a kiss.” He laughed.

I felt my face heat up again and looked down. I heard him chuckle and I lightly hit his chest. “Stop laughing at me.” I whined.

He smiled humorously at me. “Sorry. I’m not laughing at you though. I’m laughing because you’re so cute. I can’t say a single thing without you turning pink. But I understand why now.” He clarified.

I looked up at him and sighed. “Yeah. You must think I’m pretty lame for that. I mean, I know I’m not your average teenager, and I’m not-“

“I don’t think you’re lame. To be honest, I find it charming.” He smiled sweetly.

A smile slowly made its way across my face. “Thanks, Louis.”

“I don’t tend to judge people on things like that.” He grinned. He looked so innocent himself the way he stood there with that smile.

“You’re a sweet guy.” I smirked. “But you hide it well behind this mask.”

He smiled cheekily at me, knowing exactly what I was talking about. “What mask?”

“This… punky, tattooed, skater-boy thing you have going on.” I gestured to his choice of attire and inked skin.

He smirked and gave me a half-lidded look. “You’re pretty good. But to be fair, you’ve seen more of me than most people have.” He said.

My brows came together in confusion and curiosity. “What do you mean?”

“Nothing.” He grinned softly at me. “Do you play?” He asked, obviously trying to change the subject.

“I’m sorry?”

“Do you play?” He asked again, walking backwards, further onto the stage. “The piano?” He gestured to the shiny black grand piano behind him.

I had completely overlooked it, I was so concentrated on everything else.

“I-I uh, a little bit.” I stuttered.

“Would you play for me?” He asked, an excited look in his eyes.

“Well, I’m not Mozart…” I started.

“Come on! Please?” He pleaded.

I rolled my eyes and stepped up to it, sitting down and positioning my fingers on the keys lightly. I sucked in a sharp breath and started to play. I didn’t know much, mainly because I never practiced as much as I should have, but my parents did try to teach me when I was younger.

I was having a hard time concentrating with Louis just staring at me like he was. I quickly glanced at him, noticing his eyes were definitely on me and began to feel more pressure.

I finished the piece and placed my hands in my lap, timidly looking up at him leaning against the piano.

“Well?”

“Beautiful. But how dare you lie to me.” He pointed at me. “Saying you can’t play…” He mumbled, scoffing to himself.

“I didn’t lie! That was absolute shit. Admit it.”

He looked at me in surprise. “Evelyn!”

“What?”

“Did you just curse? What would your parents say?!” He feigned disappointment.

“Screw them.” I said, shocked at my own words. But I couldn’t deny, it felt good. Yeah, there was a part of me that was a little hurt at saying something like that about them, but mostly it brought a smile to my face. It gave me a sense of freedom.

“Maybe I am a bad influence.” He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

“No. You’re not bad. Not at all, Louis.” I shook my head, a small smile on my lips.

He smiled at my words, a genuine, heartwarming smile. “I hope not.” He said quietly.

I didn’t quite understand what he meant by that, but I couldn’t help but smile sadly at him. I wasn’t sure how to respond.

His head shot up again and suddenly he was smiling like he had never stopped in the first place. He sat down next to me and placed his fingers on the shiny white keys, pressing them quickly and filling the room with music.

I listened to it, recognizing it as one of The Fray’s songs. I smiled when I caught on and looked at him through the corner of my eye. He looked so focused and lost in the music. I could tell he had a deep rooted talent in music, whether he knew it or not.

I kept looking between his face and his fingers moving elegantly across the keys. Even doing something so simple as playing the piano, he looked beautiful. I was starting to believe that I could watch him for hours and hours. Even if all he was doing was reading a book. But he made everything look so fun and so effortless. He brought life into everything he did, making it appear as though it was the most beautiful thing, when really, it was all him.

He finished and the Louis I knew came back, a playful grin on his face as he turned to me.

“I didn’t know you could play.” I said.

“Just a little bit.” He shrugged. “I’m bloody awful at it.” He laughed.

“I think you sounded great.” I told him.

“Well thanks anyway, love.” He smiled.

My eyes got wide and I stiffened up. “Louis, what time is it?” I asked, suddenly remembering it was the middle of the night. I was having such a wonderful time I had forgotten.

He pulled out his phone and looked at it. “It is… almost three.”

I stood up quickly, pacing the floor. He looked rather worried at my sudden change of mood and looked at me, alarmed.

“Something wrong?” He asked.

“Oh, no. I just-I don’t ever stay up this late. I really shouldn’t be out right now and-“

“Evelyn.” He interrupted me. “You’ll be fine. We stayed out later than this last time. Don’t worry, you’re not Cinderella.” He smiled, finding humor in this. “Would you like me to take you home now?” He offered.

“Um, yes I think that would be best.” I mumbled, nervously flattening my clothes.

He chuckled quietly to himself and got up. “All you have to do is say you want to go home. I would never keep you out here if you didn’t want to be. Just say the word, okay?”

I nodded and looked at the wooden flooring of the stage.

“Come on, let’s get you home.” He smiled, putting an arm around me to my surprise.

I stiffened under his touch, not sure how to react so I just let him lead me back to the window. He made sure to turn the lights off and put everything back in its place before we left, leaving no traces of us behind.

He climbed out the window and then I climbed halfway through, trying to figure out how I was going to get down there without tripping and falling on my face.

“I’ll catch you.” He said confidently.

“Uh… are you sure, Louis? I’m kind of heavy.” I warned him.

He smiled and rolled his eyes. “For fuck sake, I’ve picked you up a thousand times, I know what you weigh. You’re light as a feather, love. Now come on.” He beckoned.

I sighed and let myself drop a few feet before I fell into Louis’ arms safely.

“See? I told you.” He smiled condescendingly.

He put me back on my feet and turned around, bending down and putting his hands behind his back.

“Uh, what are you doing?” I asked, confused by his actions.

“Get on my back.” He said.

“What? Oh no.” I declined.

“Why are you so stubborn?” He asked.

I sighed with annoyance and awkwardly got on his back. “Why am I on your back?” I asked, thankful that he couldn’t see my blushing face as his hands gripped my thighs firmly.

He said nothing and made his way over to the fence. “Hold on tight.” He said, digging his Vans covered foot into the chain-link fence and climbing up and over. I wrapped my arms around his neck so tight I was scared I was going to choke him out. But somehow he was fine, and when we made it back on ground I finally loosened up when he supported me with his hands again.

I was amazed at his strength and was practically speechless. “Louis, I could have climbed that myself.”

“Really now?”

“Do not mock me.”

“Do not mock me.” He imitated me, doing his best girly American accent.

It wasn’t even close to me and I giggled like mad. “Okay, finally something you’re terrible at.” I joked.

“Hey! I do good American accents!” He defended.

“Well yes, but your girl voice needs a lot of work.”

He laughed along with me and kept walking. After a few minutes, I was starting to wonder if he planned to carry me all the way home.

“I can walk, you know?” I reminded him.

“Yeah, but that’s so boring.” He said, sounding like a kid.

I smiled at the back of his head. “You sure have an odd way of looking at things.” I commented.

“I guess I do. But it makes life more fun when you see things differently from most people, don’t you think?” He asked, stealing a look up at the stars.

“Yeah, you’re right.” I smiled, looking into the sky with him.

Everything seemed so peaceful. Yes, mostly due to the fact that it was the middle of the night, but there was something else. Something about being with Louis like this, away from everyone, it seemed like we were the only two people on earth, and I loved it. It was so stress free and fun. I wish all of life was this easy.

~

“Well, I guess I’ll see you later then.” He smiled at me as we stood outside my window.

“Yeah, I’ll see you around.” I said, playing with my fingers as I tried to get up the nerve to say what I wanted to say. “Um, thank you. For taking me out. I mean for asking me out. I mean, inviting me to come along!” I kept correcting myself. Feeling like an idiot, I slapped my forehead and looked up at him through the hair that fell into my face. “Sorry.” I apologized for my stupidity and social awkwardness.

He laughed lightly and smiled at me. “It’s okay. I know what you mean. And no problem. I really enjoy hanging out with you. I think this is the start of a really good friendship.” He smiled.

I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks and I tried my hardest to keep it from happening. “Thanks. Me too. I mean, with you. I like to hang out with you.” I nervously laughed, internally screaming at myself for being so stupid in front of my new friend.

He chuckled again and licked his lips as he looked down. “Goodnight, Evelyn.” He leaned forward and gave me another gentle kiss on the cheek.

“G-Goodnight.” I stuttered, turning around quickly and climbing back into my room. I looked back down to see him already walking off, but he looked back for a short second just to smile at me and wave. I waved back and closed my window.

I was still stiff and feeling weird after the kiss. I sat down on my bed and thought about it for a while, just staring off into space as I replayed it in my head.

Twice. Twice in one night. So it was just the cheek, and I know it didn’t mean anything. He was just being friendly. But it was still my first kiss and it was so sweet and I felt like I had been kissed by a character from out of my books. It made me smile to think about it.

I laid down and checked the clock. 3:20am.

I sighed and hugged my pillow. This was the first time ever that I wasn’t even a little bit tired at this time of night. I was wide awake, and there was no chance of me getting sleep tonight. Not with all the memories playing in my head.

And that’s when it hit me. That night is when I realized that maybe making friends wasn’t as hard as I thought it was. You just have to find the right ones…


	4. Chapter 4

~Sunday, May 2nd, 2010~

"Can you pass me the salt please?"

I carelessly moved the salt closer to my mother without even looking her way.

"Thank you." She mumbled, obviously aware of my lingering attitude towards them.

The family dinners were just getting awkward now. They didn't have to be, but my parents decided that just not talking to me would be better than having to look me in the eye. Probably because I hit a nerve. I said the truth that they didn't want to, and now they feel guilty because it's out in the open finally.

We all continued to eat in silence, accompanied by the clinking and shuffling of metal against plates. It didn't bother me though. Not as much as they would have liked. I've finally gotten over trying to please my parents with every little thing I did. It was a waste of my time. I should be doing what makes me happy, not what makes them happy.

Sure, I still love my parents and I want them to be proud of me, but they need to let me do it on my own. I am not some puppet that's here to make them happy. I only wish there was a way to tell them that without sounding ungrateful or harsh. Because honestly, I don't mean it like that at all. It's just not easy to convey to them in words exactly how I feel about all of this just yet.

I was mindlessly raking food across my plate as I thought quietly to myself. I really wish things didn't have to be like this between us now. But maybe it'll pass soon enough. Either way, I feel like it should affect me more than it does. I feel that in the past, I would have been having an anxiety attack from this, but now I hardly bat an eyelash at the situation. Something in me has changed, that's for certain. I'm just not sure what exactly it is.

"Eve." My father's low voice filled the room. "I know that you're still unhappy about what happened last week. Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you so mad. I hate it when you get upset. But it used to be such a rare thing, and now it has seemingly become routine for you to get upset at your mother or I about the smallest things. I'm just concerned as to why your behavior has changed so much in the last few weeks."

I could hear the real concern in his voice, and with that, I felt a small twinge of guilt for a moment. But it left as soon as it came, like a spark.

I sighed lightly and leaned back I my chair, letting my fork make a loud clink as it fell against the porcelain plate. “Well why shouldn’t I get pissed when you guys still try to control my every move when I have clearly expressed to you that I am not okay with it?” My words came out cold, slightly shocking even myself once again. I think I was getting too used to this snapping emotion thing.

Both my mother and father’s eyes went wide. My father put his fork down, his eyes never leaving me or letting up their shocked expression. “Eve! We did not raise you to have such a filthy mouth! I will not tolerate that kind of language in my house!” He warned sternly.

My mouth remained slightly parted as I raised an eyebrow in question at him. “Pissed? Come on, that’s not even a curse word. Rude maybe, but not even close to a curse. It’s not a big deal. Get in with the times, _father_.” I emphasized, giving him a much meaner look than I had intended.

I’m not really sure why I was being _so_ snappy. I wasn’t really even that mad. I guess the thrill and freedom of saying what I wanted in front of my parents was getting me a little high.

“This is exactly what I’m talking about! What makes you think that it’s okay for you to speak to me like this? I have not been hostile towards you, nor have I taken away any of your privileges even though I should have with the way you’re acting out! There is no reason for you to have such a problem with us all the time! We haven’t done anything wrong!” He spouted, slamming his clenched fist on the wooden table, causing the water in our glasses to ripple.

I smirked sarcastically and gave a small scoff. “What privileges? What exactly is your idea of a privilege, father? Going to the bathroom by myself? Pouring my own drink? Are you serious? Do you hear yourself right now?”

He stood up quickly, knocking over the chair behind him with a loud thud. “Listen here young lady! I am tired of hearing you talk back to me! I will not take any more of it! Do not take what I say lightly!”

I quickly glanced at my mother, who was currently looking frantically between my father and I as her face showed how nervous she was about this all. I could tell that she wanted to jump in but she was never one for arguing or confrontation.

I looked back at my father, whose eyes seemed to only grow with anger. I sighed again, realizing that I should stop pushing it now. “Look, I’m sorry that I’m getting so _out of hand_ for you guys, but if you would only accept the fact that I’m not actually a rag doll, then we could all get along a lot better. I love you guys, I want to make you happy, I want to behave, and I want to respect you, but that’s not so easy when you treat everything so black and white. You want to say that I’m the naïve one, but you two don’t know much about how the world works either, do you?”

Their faces quickly changed into curiosity.

“What do you mean by that?” My father asked, crossing his arms in interest.

“Let’s be honest, you both think that if you let me out of the house to go where I want to, that I’m going to find the nearest dance club and the nearest drug dealer. But you know what? I just want to go walk around at the mall by myself sometimes. I just want to feel kind of like the teenager that I am. You know, old enough to do things on my own? I don’t understand how you think that I’m going to fly off the handle if you let me out on my own every now and again.”

“Sweetie, we do let you out on your own.” My mom spoke up for the first time.

“No, not to run errands for you. I mean go out, wander around the town. We’ve been in England for three months now and I’ve only seen maybe two blocks of it! Don’t you think I want to go out and take it in? This sucks! At least at home I was allowed to roam the fields by myself, but just because we moved somewhere that we’re surrounded by people I’m no longer able to live my life anymore? Where is your logic in that?” I questioned, trying to keep calm.

“This is your home now. And we don’t want you to get hurt or lost. That’s precisely it, you’re new here and you don’t know your way around.” My father explained.

“That’s what cellphones are for. And how am I ever supposed to know my way around if I never leave the house? This is exactly what I mean, you guys sure don’t think things through at all.” I shook my head, letting it fall in to my hand.

They gave each other a look, exchanging a few expressions. I watched them in curiosity, wondering what their verdict will be about all of this.

My father sighed and put his hands on his hips, looking a bit defeated. “Alright, fine. I think I understand you better now. And…” He looked at my mother once more. “If you really want to get out of the house more, I guess that’s fine.” He grumbled, looking more than unhappy about this decision.

I felt the slow smile that crept across my face. “Are you serious?!” I asked excitedly.

“Yes.” He murmured.

“Thank you! Thank you so much!” I spoke loudly, happy that I had managed to gain myself a small bit of freedom. I got up and kissed my mother’s cheek before going to hug my father.

“Yes, yes.” He hugged me back. “ _But_ , there are some rules.” He started.

“Of course. What are they?”

“No hanging out without boys I don’t know about, no hanging around anyone I don’t approve of, no clubs or parties, and you must call your mother or I every thirty minutes.” He listed.

“Every thirty minutes? That’s a tad bit extreme isn’t it?” I tried to negotiate.

“Well, at least send us a text or something. But don’t just text us every time. Call us at least every hour. Understand?” He asked.

I nodded my head once. “Thank you.” I said gratefully.

“Mhm. Just don’t blow it, kiddo.” He warned.

“I won’t!” I called behind me as I was already half way up the stairs.

“You’re not going to finish your dinner?” He called after me.

“Not hungry!” I answered before closing my door.

_I can’t believe I got them to agree to that. But this is great. Now maybe I can have a bit of a life when Louis doesn’t show up._

_Oh yeah, Louis._

I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly at the thought of him. I laid down on my bed, staring at the ceiling as I pictured him. His crinkly eyed smile, his golden skin, his messy hair, his tight jeans, his always Vans covered feet, and that little mischievous twinkle in his eye. I smiled at the picture in my head. Just imagining his laugh made me feel ten times better. I haven’t seen him since that night he kissed my cheek. Not even coming and going from his house. It was almost like he was missing.

_I wonder what he’s been up to this whole time? He’s obviously always busy. But with what? He told me he was in drama at school, but that can’t take up this much time. What school does he even go to anyway? I should ask him. Or would that be too intrusive? Why do I feel like I haven’t seen him in ages? It was only a week ago. Unless, is this what it’s like to miss someone? Do I miss him? What a strange thing. I hardly even know him. But… he makes me feel like I’m not lonely. Even though he’s really the only person in my life, it’s enough. But, what if he gets bored of me? What will I do then? My life will go back to normal._

I almost felt sick thinking about it. I pushed it to the back of my mind, getting up and grabbing my ipod. I turned on my favorite playlist and started to dance around a bit. I hadn’t been this happy since that night at the theater.

~Monday, May 3rd, 2010~

I blew lightly on the hot cup of tea snuggled between my hands as I stared out the window. The sky was almost black as the sun was long out of sight. I looked past the soft reflections on the glass and straight towards the familiar yard across the way. I saw no sign of anyone though. The whole house must be out.

_I wonder what Louis’ family is like? Does he have siblings? Are they close? I bet they are. If he has any that is…_

My thoughts trailed off as usual. I finally just sat at the window, hoping he would show up tonight. I was in a good mood and I wanted to make the best of it.

But after a few hours of reading and sipping and glancing, he didn’t show. I even stayed up until one in the morning waiting for him, but he didn’t come. My heart sank a little more with every passing hour, and the happy grin on my face was fading. But that did nothing to make him appear.

_Well sulking over him isn’t going to make it any better. Might as well get to bed…_

I took off my reading glasses and set them on my nightstand and changed into my black suede shorts and an oversized red T. I got in bed and snuggled up in the layers of blankets and pillows.

I was almost completely asleep when I heard a tapping noise. I ignored it because I wasn’t thinking too much at this point, but then I heard it again. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I looked at the window to see that familiar smile staring at me.

I got up, a bit confused and lazily walked to open the window, letting him in while still trying to wake back up.

“Thanks. I woke you up I see.” He said, entering like he always does.

“Yes, you did.” I confirmed. “What’s up? Why are you here so late?” I looked at the clock, almost two.

He chuckled and threw an arm around me. “Are you going to ask me that every time I come over?”

“Well it keeps getting later and later every time you come over, so yes.” I replied.

“You weren’t waiting on me?” He asked, acting a bit hurt.

“Well…” I mumbled, too embarrassed to tell him.

He tilted his head at me, studying me as I nervously played with my hands. “You were.” He said, sounding a bit cocky.

“Should I have not?” I snapped, crossing my arms and turning around. “It’s been a whole week, anyway…”

He laughed lightly at me and walked around me, grabbing me gently by the arms. “No, no. Of course you should wait! Always wait for me.” He said softly, his eyes staring into mine deeply.

I blushed lightly at the contact along with his words. “But I did, and you didn’t come. I even stayed up late for you…” I confessed shyly.

His lips formed a giant grin. “But I’m here now. I did show. I always will, no matter how long it’s been.” He said, jabbing his thumb in his own direction.

I looked up at him, still a bit pink. “It’s really late, Louis. I don’t think I can go out at a time like this. And I’m already so tired. Maybe tomorrow or something?” I tried to reason with him.

His eyebrows furrowed and his pink lip stuck out, his eyes begging. “Please?” He put his hands together.

“Louis…” I started, still tired and mostly out of it. I probably wouldn’t even remember this tomorrow.

“But I’m lonely.” He gave me his best big eyes. “Please? I’m asking nicely.” He tried.

I had to smile a bit at his begging. “You know, I find it a bit amusing that you’re begging to hang out with me. I wouldn’t guess in a million years I’m the type of person you would want to hang around.” I commented, studying him with a playful smirk. “And may I ask why you’re lonely?”

“My house is empty. They went on a trip.” He informed me. “But, I don’t really want to sit in there alone. It’s so… quiet.” He said, looking to the side in thought.

“Oh. Why didn’t you go with them?” I asked curiously.

“They’re just going shopping and to some museum or something. Nothing I’m too interested in. I would rather be here, spending my time with you.” He smiled, tilting his head.

I walked away from him quickly to hide the small tint of pink that appeared on my cheeks. “Alright, alright. Where are we going this time?” I asked, opening my closet doors.

“Not really anywhere. What are you doing?” He asked, watching me fish through my clothes.

I stopped for a minute and turned back to him with a questioning face. “Changing? I can’t just walk outside in my sleepwear.”

“You’ll be fine.” He said, suddenly grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the window.

“Louis!” I hissed at him quietly, still being mindful of my parents. “I can’t!” I protested.

“We’re just going to my yard. You’ll be fine.” He shrugged.

Before I could even blink he was out the window, already waiting on me. “Louis.” I whined, pouting and slumping over like a child. I did not want to leave this house in what I was wearing, and to be honest, I didn’t exactly feel too comfortable around Louis in it.

“Are you coming or not?” He called up.

“Shh!” I put my finger to my lips and he just chuckled. I rolled my eyes and climbed down. “Alright.” I grumbled out, crossing my arms in discomfort. I was always a bit insecure about myself, and this lack of clothing wasn’t helping.

I’ve never been around a boy in such revealing clothing before. Yeah, it was just shorts, and to any other girl it was probably normal, but to me I felt close to naked with almost the entirety of my legs exposed, even with my oversized t-shirt.

He grabbed my hand and walked straight across the road and into his yard. I looked at his house as we neared it. I had only seen it from across the street before now, and I have to say, it was beautiful, very detailed, and just as nice as mine. Of course, I could only judge from the outside.

“So you don’t like the quiet, eh?” I asked him as he walked along in front of me, still grasping my hand as though I would get lost.

He glanced back at me, just long enough for me to note his small smile of interest. “It’s not that I don’t like peace and quiet, just that I don’t like the silence that comes with being alone.” He replied.

I stared at the back of his head and furrowed my brow in thought. His words seemed a bit deep for being such a child, even though I know that he’s quite wise. But even so, it was an unexpected answer.

He stopped at the gate on the side of the house and unlocked it, pushing it open and gesturing for me to pass through. I hesitantly walked in and he came in after me, closing it behind us.

I looked around his back yard. It was nice. There was a giant swimming pool and patio with all kinds of expensive looking outdoor furniture, and further in the back was a soccer goal.

_I think they call it football here. Does he play?_

I easily got lost in my thoughts and jumped when Louis put his hand on my arm.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.” He laughed.

“Do you play soccer?” I asked randomly.

He cocked his eyebrow at me and smirked. “You mean football?” He corrected.

_Thought so._

“And yes, I do. I’m my team captain, so I have to practice.” He said, motioning to the goal.

“For your school?”

“Yeah.” He began walking off.

I followed him, still looking around. “It seems like you do a lot.”

“What do you mean?” He asked, looking back at me.

“Well, you do drama and… _football_ , and skateboard, while you still manage to hang out with the whole neighborhood it seems like.”

“Ah. Well yeah, I guess you could say that I’m always doing something. I just don’t really like to be bored, you know?”

“You can’t entertain yourself?” I asked, a bit disbelieving that he has to be occupied every second.

“Well sure, but I like to be around people.” He shrugged.

“But don’t you ever just want to be by yourself and relax?”

“Nah. I’ll have time for that when I’m older.” He smiled, finally turning around and sitting down on the grass.

I looked down at him, chewing on my lip as I contemplated.

“Sit.” He said, patting the soft grass next to him.

“Um, okay.” I gave in, sitting down carefully. The soft blades of grass tickled my bare skin, the rain water from earlier making me cold and sending a shiver down my spine.

“Don’t tell me you’ve never sat in the grass before?” He looked at me with a raised eyebrow, but not without a small smirk.

“Don’t be ridiculous, of course I have. Just never in shorts. I come from the country, Louis, of course I’ve sat in the grass before. All I used to do was go out in the fields and read until the sun went down.” I told him, trying to cover my legs somewhat by laying my arms across them.

He leaned back on his hands, tilting his head and looking at me, a look of curiosity on his face. “You’re from the country? What do you mean? Did you live on a farm or something?”

I chuckled lightly, although he was pretty close. “Well, not really. Close though. We lived out where there was practically nothing. There were a few farms around us though, and you had to drive a half hour to get to the nearest town.”

“Wow. So you really didn’t have anything to do but read then. I don’t know if I could survive that.” He chuckled.

“Yeah, I would say that our lives are the complete opposite.” I smiled. Another chill ran through me. I was getting colder and the soft breeze of the night was unforgiving.

Louis noticed and got up. “Cold?”

“A little.” I looked up at his towering figure.

“I’ll be right back.” He said, wandering off into his house from the backdoor.

I waited for a few seconds before averting my gaze to the water in the pool. I was always fascinated with water and the way that it moved at the slightest touch or the way that it reflected things under the moonlight, appearing as a liquid mirror.

I heard quiet shuffling of feet and looked over to see Louis approaching me with a cozy looking blanket in his arms.

“Here. It’s from my room and it’s really warm. It’s my favorite blanket in the whole house.” He grinned, giving it to me.

“But it’ll get wet.” I pointed out, hesitant to let it touch the ground.

“It’s alright. I don’t mind. It would probably help a lot more if you sat on it.” He said, sitting down in the same spot as before.

I bit my lip and gave in, tired of being so cold and wet, and put it under me, wrapping myself in it and pulling it all the way up to my lips. I realized it smelled strongly of him and smiled slightly at the scent. “Thanks.” I directed at him softly.

He smiled at me in response and leaned back on his hands again, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly.

I looked up to the night sky as it fell silent for a moment. I noticed that I could see more stars than usual. It was so cloudy here it was hard to see them sometimes, but tonight it seemed I could see every single one. The whole sky seemed to be glowing.

“It’s odd.” He said quietly.

I looked at him, unsure of what he was referring to.

“The stars. I don’t recall the last time I saw so many of them. It’s like something special is happening tonight somewhere. Isn’t that what they say? That the stars shine brightest when something special is happening?” He looked at me, his head tilted in thought.

I gazed at him as he directed his attention to the sky again, his profile illuminated by the glow of night. I took note of every last detail. The more I looked at him, the less he seemed real. To me, he belonged in the pages of a story book. A fairy tale to be exact. His nose was curved just like the friendly sidekick, but his cheekbones were chiseled like the handsome hero, and his eyes twinkled like the mischievous adventurer. It was as if he had jumped right out of one of the pictures in my books. Maybe that’s why he always seemed so familiar to me.

There were things about him that never changed day to day. His hair was always messy, his jeans were always rolled up, his feet were always donning a pair of Vans, his sleeves were always rolled up as well, his skin was always glowing, his eyes were always filled with wonder, and his lips were always curved into that same grin. But I liked it. I liked every single one of those things about him.

He suddenly looked at me and I snapped out of my trance, flustered that he might have noticed.

“So Evelyn, tell me, what’s your favorite…. food?” He asked.

I blinked rapidly, expecting him to ask me why I was staring at him, probably creepily, but he didn’t. He asked me about food.

_What an odd boy…_

“Well, probably pizza. I’ve only ever had it twice though.”

“How come?” He asked, shocked that I had tried it so few times.

“Because where we lived, they didn’t deliver, and when we did go out to eat, they wanted to go somewhere nice, not a pizza place. So unfortunately, I’ve only had it a few times, but I loved it.”

“That’s kind of sad, actually. Who deprives a person of pizza? That’s just mad, that.” He scrunched up his face.

“It is a little sad.” I giggled.

“I’ll have to take you out for pizza one day.” He said.

“I would be so happy, you don’t understand.” I laughed.

“What’s your favorite… movie? Or are you allowed to watch movies?” He asked, second guessing himself.

I laughed and rolled my eyes. “Of course I’m allowed to watch movies. But only the ones my parents say I can.”

“They really have a tight grip on you, don’t they?”

“Yeah. It’s just how my life is though. And to answer your question, probably a Disney movie.” I told him, chuckling at my childish answer. “I know, I’m lame.” I covered my face with the blanket.

“You’re not lame, Evelyn. I like Disney movies too, you know? If you had to pick one, which would it be?”

I took in a deep breath and looked to the side. “That’s impossible. But if I really have to, then it’s between Peter Pan and Alice in Wonderland.” I answered.

“Really? I thought you would like the princess movies.” He scratched his head. “But I like those too. Especially Peter Pan. I used to watch that all day when I was a kid.” He smiled, replaying the memories in his head.

“I kind of miss being a kid sometimes. Not so much being childish, but just the ignorance. It’s such a happier time for most people. Not knowing or caring about the struggles of life, or the responsibilities. You just, live. Taking each day at a time, not a thought about tomorrow. It’s just, so much simpler.” I thought aloud, staring at my toes that peeked out from under the blanket.

“Yeah. I think everyone misses their childhood whether they admit it or not.” He sighed.

“Do you miss yours?” I looked at him, curious to his answer. It would almost seem that he never really grew up anyway.

“I do. Only from time to time though. It’s not like things were that different back then anyway.” He shrugged.

I watched the grass around us, thinking quietly to myself about some things. I finally broke the peace and quiet, remembering the question that I had.

“Hey Louis?”

He looked at me, his eyebrows raised.

“Do you have any siblings?” I asked.

He chuckled to himself. “Do I. I have four little sisters and they’re the most amazing ever.” He smiled.

I smiled at how happy he was just thinking about them. “You must really love them.” I commented.

“Yeah, I do.” He nodded.

“You must be a fun big brother.” I smiled.

“I would hope so.” He laughed. “I try.” He smiled, getting a little shy it seemed and looked down. “Are you warm enough?” He asked.

I nodded quietly, still snuggled up in the blanket. “Are you getting cold?” I asked, just now thinking that he might be a little chilly as well.

“Nah.” He shook his head lightly.

I shrugged and let it go, willing to believe that he was plenty warm with all his muscle. I yawned and let my eyelids drift shut slowly.

“Evelyn?” I heard his soft voice near me.

My eyes shot open quickly and I saw him leaning over, close enough to my face to make me blush scarlet within a second.

I leaned away from him and blinked a few times. “Yes?”

His curious face turned into a smirk. “I think someone’s a little sleepy.” He cooed at me like I was a toddler.

“Well, yes. You woke me up and dragged me out here earlier, what do you expect?”

“You make it sound like you don’t want to be here.” He said, sounding a little hurt.

“Oh no, I’ve enjoyed being here. I’m just still not used to being up this late.” I assured him.

“Hey, do you want to hang out tomorrow? I mean, like in the actual day?” He chuckled.

I was a bit shocked that he invited me out during the day. “To do what?”

“I don’t know. Whatever we want.” He stared at me, waiting for an answer.

“Well…” I thought about it. My parents were letting me go out by myself now, but they would never let me go somewhere with Louis.

_I could just lie to them…_

_What have I become?_

“Okay.” I answered him.

His face lit up and he shifted towards me. “You will?”

I nodded and smiled at his excitement.

“Tomorrow is going to be fun.” He said, grinning mischievously.

I eyed him carefully, taking notice of his less than innocent grin. “Louis.” I said warningly

He only chuckled and stood up. He held his hand out to me. “Come on, let’s get you back. I’ll see you tomorrow and it’s getting pretty late. Not to mention that you can barely keep awake.” He laughed.

I took his hand and he pulled me up. “Thanks. What time is it?” I asked, only now realizing that I hadn’t been keeping track.

“It’s around four.” He replied, leading me across the street and back home.

My eyes widened and I shook my head, as if to clear it of the stressing thoughts that filled it.

“See you tomorrow, love.” He said as we stopped at my window.

“Yeah. Oh, here’s your blanket back.” I said, handing it back to him. The cool air hitting my skin gave me immediate chill bumps.

He waited on me once more, like the gentleman he appeared to be. I made it all the way up, but not without worrying that he was getting an eyeful from these tiny shorts. I was blushing as I climbed into my bedroom.

I looked down and waved him off. He smiled cheekily and waved back before turning around and leaving.

“Hey Louis!” I called quietly, but loud enough to get his attention.

He turned around with a raised eyebrow.

“You’re not going to be lonely, are you?” I tilted my head, a bit sad at the thought.

He flashed me a bright smile. “No, I’ll be alright. Thanks for keeping me company.” He winked and turned to leave again.

I smiled as I watched him cross the street. I couldn’t peel my eyes away until the front door closed in front of him. I sighed and closed my window, getting into bed.

_Tomorrow should be exciting. What am I going to tell my parents? Ugh. I don’t know. I’ll think about that tomorrow when I’m fully awake._

_I wonder why I can’t stop staring at Louis? He’s beautiful of course, but I can hardly peel my eyes away from him. I don’t like him romantically, so what’s the deal? Or do I? No. No way._

_But what if…_

_No. Absolutely not._


	5. Chapter 5

~Tuesday, May 4th, 2010~

I brushed trough my curly hair as Stop This Train by John Mayer was playing softly in the background. I observed myself in the mirror, sighing sadly at what reflected back at me.

It's not that I thought myself ugly, but more that I was just nothing special. I wasn't beautiful, I didn't have a striking face, or attention grabbing eyes, or high cheek bones. I was pretty boring and simple if you asked my opinion. That's why I always longed to be one of the beautiful princesses or the elven maidens in my books. They were perfect and elegant, while I was flawed and clumsy.

But I didn't let my appearance ruin my happiness. I was finally getting to go out and I was excited. And with Louis no less. Of course, I shouldn't worry how I look around Louis really. He didn't see me that way, but somehow I couldn't shake the want to appear beautiful to him. And even though he's called me pretty before, I know that he was just giving a simple compliment, nothing more. He might find me pretty, but that doesn't mean he finds me attractive. And those are two very different things. Even I knew that.

_What am I thinking? It’s doesn’t matter anyway. It’s not like I have feelings for Louis. I mean, we’re friends I guess, but I still find him quite odd. He’s just… weird. Or maybe, am I the weird one? It’s possible I suppose. After all, I’m the one that doesn’t get out much._

I put down the brush and grabbed my mascara. I looked at it for a few seconds and just thought about it.

_Do I really need this? Is it even worth it? I wear it all the time, but should I even bother? Why do I care?_

I finally shook my head and rolled my eyes at myself. Thinking that I’m stupid for debating such a simple thing so much, I pushed it out of my mind and just put it on.

_It’s only mascara anyway. It’s not like it makes a drastic difference._

I talked down to myself stupidly as I swept it over my lashes. I talked to myself too much. But I guess that’s what happens when you’re left alone most of your life, you start having conversations with yourself.

As I got up from my vanity, I heard a tapping noise and turned towards the window. I smiled at Louis hanging there and opened it quickly.

“Hi.” He greeted shortly, a smile on his lips as always. “Are you almost ready?” He asked.

“Uh, almost. I haven’t actually asked my parents yet, but I’m sure they’ll say yes.” I told him.

“Ah. Okay, well when you’re ready, I’ll be waiting for you at the end of the street.” He said, climbing down in a flash without another word. I shut the window and grabbed my phone, sticking it in my pocket before checking myself in the mirror one last time and heading downstairs and into the kitchen to see my mother washing the dishes and tidying up.

I kissed her on the cheek, catching her attention. “I’m going to go walk around town a bit. Is that okay?” I asked in my sweetest tone of voice.

She eyed me for a second and then smiled back at my overly exaggerated smiling face. “Alright. But tell your father first. Have fun and be careful, sweetie.” She said, returning to her task.

“Thank you!” I said happily as I practically skipped to the living room.

“What is it, Eve?” My father’s voice asked behind the newspaper before I could even make myself known.

I stopped in my tracks, mouth hanging open as I was about to say something. I shut my mouth and calmly walked over to him, putting my arms around him from the back of the couch. “Can I pretty please go out and walk about for a bit?” I asked nicely, being sure to lay it on thick.

“Of course. Just remember what I said.” He answered, not bothering to tear his eyes away from the tiny words he was reading.

“Thank you!” I said, hugging him tighter. I saw the smile on his face as I left the room. I headed towards the door and opened it. “I’ll see you guys later! Thanks again! Love you!” I shouted to them before leaving and happily making my way down the street.

As I neared the end, I spotted him sitting underneath the stop sign, watching the clouds in the sky, he sat waiting for me.

“Hey.” I greeted quietly as I stopped in front of him.

He dropped his head to see me, a smile appearing immediately. “Ready?”

“I guess so.” I shrugged, smiling back shyly.

He stood up and grabbed my hand, leading me across the street and all the way into town.

“So where are we going?” I asked after a while.

“Where do you want to go?” He asked back.

“I don’t know. What’s there to do here in England?”

He chuckled at me and looked around. “Well, we’re not some foreign planet, so nothing too different I don’t think. But I’m sure we’ll find something.” He teased.

“Well how am I supposed to know? I’ve hardly breathed the English air since I’ve been here.” I joked.

“I’ve noticed. We’ll fix that, don’t you worry.” He smiled.

I grinned at him, still letting him lead me around the town. I only noticed then how empty my stomach was. I didn’t eat lunch and I had a small breakfast. “I’m kind of hungry.” I told him quietly, letting my shyness get the better of me again.

“Hungry, eh? Me too. Let’s go get an early dinner.” He said, taking a left at this street. “I know just the place. You’ll love it.” He winked at me.

My mind kept busy with curiosity as we weaved through the people walking down the sidewalk. There were so many people, and they were so pushy and walking different directions, I was afraid I might get separated from Louis at one point, but he kept a firm hold on my hand. I was clearly a bit frightened, not used to the city life at all. Louis noticed and smiled back at me, pulling me in front of him, he led me gently through the sea of people. I sighed in relief when we turned into a building.

He held the door open for me and I walked in, looking around and taking in the smell of warm, freshly cooked pizza.

“Will this do?” He asked from behind me.

I turned around to see him smirking. “Yes, I think this will do.” I smiled back.

“Good. Come on.” He led me to a table in the corner.

“Is it bad that I’m excited over pizza?” I giggled.

“No. Just sad that this is the third time you’ve had it.” He chuckled. “I can’t believe your parents have deprived you of it.”

_My parents!_

My eyes widened and I pulled out my phone to check the time. It had only been about twenty minutes since I had left though. I sighed in relief and laid it on the table so I wouldn’t forget.

Louis tilted his head and looked at me with curiosity. “Everything alright?” He questioned with concern.

“Oh, yeah.” I smiled. “I just have to call my parents in about forty minutes or else I’m in big trouble.” I laughed it off, rolling my eyes.

He smirked at me. “Oh. The mum and dad are worried are they? I wonder how angry they would be if they knew you were with me right now.”

I looked down and sighed. He was right. If they ever found out, they would probably never let me leave the house again until the day of my burial.

“I’d rather not find out.” I mumbled.

~

“I think that’s seriously the best pizza I’ve ever had though.” I told him.

“Yeah, they have the best in town.” He said, getting in line to pay.

“Oh! I didn’t bring any money with me.” I said, cringing at the fact that I forgot to bring one of the most important things. I hit my forehead at my stupidity.

He laughed and put his hand up. “Don’t worry about it, love. I was going to pay for everything today anyway.” He smiled.

“Are you sure? I can’t let you do that.” I disagreed.

“No, no. Today is my treat. Really, don’t worry about it.” He assured, smiling kindly at me.

“Thank you.” I told him. I still felt a bit bad about it though.

_Oh! I have to call them!_

I lifted the phone that was clutched in my hand and quickly called home. I heard a cheery voice pick up and greet me.

“Hi mom. Just calling to let you know that I’m still alive. Thought you would like to know.”

_"Oh hah hah. Watch the sarcasm young lady."_

I could hear the smile in her tone and smiled myself.

“Sooo, can I go now?”

_"Yes I suppose. Just be careful. I’ll talk to you in another hour, sweetie."_

“Alright. Later then.”

I didn’t even bother waiting for her response before hanging up and shoving the device back in my jeans pocket. I looked up to see Louis smiling at me, an amused smile on his lips.

“Is mum satisfied that you’re still breathing? Or do you have to go back home?” He joked.

I laughed and hit his arm softly. “No. She’s plenty happy. We’re in the clear.”

“Good. ‘Cause I’m not done with you yet.” He handed the man the money and took my hand, wishing the man a good day before leaving. “So where to now?” He asked me.

I thought for a minute. “Surprise me.”

He smiled and started down the street just like before, only this time, it was a lot less crowded. I still gripped his hand with no intention of letting go anytime soon. I was scared to get lost, even though it wouldn’t be a big deal, but I was afraid to lose Louis. I didn’t want him to leave me. But he made it very clear that he wasn’t going anywhere by the way he kept looking over to me, gently squeezing my hand every time.

“You like sweets, right?” He asked curiously.

“Well, of course. Only in moderation though. I can’t handle too much sweet at a time.” I giggled.

He looked at me like I was crazy and laughed. “What an odd one you are.” He shook his head, smiling teasingly.

“Hey! Well I happen to think that you’re pretty odd too.” I countered.

He smiled down at me. “Well you would be right then.” He chuckled.

I raised my eyebrow and said nothing as we continued down the sidewalk. I was admiring a nice little bakery we were approaching when he walked straight towards it, holding the door open for me. I looked at him questioningly and walked inside.

It was so cute and inviting. The walls were painted a soft green, decorated with framed black and white pictures of what looked like customers and residents of the town, all smiling and laughing. I smiled at the happy photos and continued to look around, noticing the floor was wood that had been painted white, there were a few tables, they were round, made of black iron with matching chairs, and a beautiful display case that was full of fresh bread and nicely decorated cakes.

The air was sweet, and the atmosphere was warm and friendly. I looked at Louis, smiling. I took in a big breath through my nose, enjoying the pleasant smell. I walked over to the glass case with the cakes in it.

There was every kind you could imagine, and they were all beautifully hand decorated. Louis came to stand beside me, looking them over as well.

“Look at this one. And this one.” I pointed to all the pretty sweets. “This one is so pretty! I don’t even think I could eat it. It would be too pretty to touch.” I said, my eyes wide as I stared at them. I heard footsteps and I looked up to see a boy rushing out from the back.

“Sorry! We’ve just been a bit busy in the back today. What can I get you?” He asked politely, coming to stand behind the counter.

I looked him over. Very young, no older than me probably, curly brown hair, a friendly, dimpled smile, and bright green eyes. I looked down at his name tag.

Harry.

I tilted my head at the name and looked up at him, returning the smile. He was quite cute to be honest, and he seemed very nice.

“It’s been a while.” He said, talking to Louis.

“Yeah, it has. How are you?” He responded, smiling back with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

“I’m doing good. How are you?”

“Good, good. I see you still work here.” He nodded at the curly headed boy.

“Yep. This your girlfriend?” He asked, glancing at me.

I blushed and looked down.

Louis chuckled at my reaction and put an arm around me, pulling me into him. “She’s a new friend, actually.”

“Oh. Well, nice to meet you….” He started, holding out his hand and looking at me expectantly.

I only stared back like a deer in the headlights. I was slowly crawling farther into my cave, shying away the longer I had to be under his gaze.

“Evelyn.” Louis answered for me. “She’s a little shy.” He informed him, smirking at me. “Aren’t you?” He winked at me.

I could feel my cheeks getting warmer.

“Well, Evelyn, it’s nice to meet you.” He said, taking my hand from over the counter and kissing it. “You must be new here.”

“I am. Well, sort of.” I struggled to get the words out smoothly.

He chuckled at me and smiled. “So, what can I get you today?” He asked again.

“What is this one?” I asked, pointing to the cake that was white with yellow flowers and swirls on it.

“That’s lemon marble cake. It’s really good, one of our most popular actually. Want to try it?” He asked.

“Oh, um sure.” I accepted his offer softly. I didn’t know we could try them.

He opened the case from the back and sliced a thin piece and put it on a napkin before handing it to me with a smile. “There you go.”

I smiled and took it carefully. I tried a small bite and it was delicious. Probably the best cake I’d ever had to be honest. “Wow. It’s really good. I like it a lot.” I commented.

“Thanks! I made it myself.” Harry said, rubbing the back of his neck shyly.

I looked at Louis and lifted the cake to him, silently offering it to him. He took a piece and popped it in his mouth, lifting his eyebrows and nodding.

“You want some?” He asked me.

“Yeah. It’s so good!” I smiled at Harry.

“We’ll take two slices of that please.” He said, digging out his wallet.

“Tea with your cake?” Harry asked, ringing it up on the register.

“Yes, please.” Louis said, glancing at me with a smile before handing Harry the money.

Harry walked to the back to get our tea. Not a second after he disappeared behind the door did his head pop back out, a smile on his friendly face. “I’ll bring it to you.” He said, leaving again.

I giggled at his quirkiness, following Louis to one of the tables. I sat down across from him and watched him as he put his wallet back, situating himself in the seat.

“You know him?” I asked.

“Who? Him?” He pointed at the door where Harry had left to.

“Yeah, Harry. You two seem like you know each other.” I said.

“Not really. I used to come in here all the time after school to get cookies for the twins, but I haven’t been here in a while. He’s just always here it seems so we’re acquainted, but he’s no friend or anything. Nice lad though.” He explained.

I nodded my head slowly, taking in the information.

He narrowed his eyes at me slightly, a hint of a smirk creeping onto his face. “Why?”

I looked at him, a bit of a surprised look upon my face. “What? I was just curious…” I dropped my gaze to the floor.

“You think he’s cute.” He said, a knowing smirk plastered on his pretty face.

My head snapped up and I looked at him with wide eyes. “I do not!” I defended.

“Yes you do. You were more shy than usual because he intimidates you. You think he’s attractive, admit it.” He folded his arms over his chest.

I bit my lip, blushing at the fact that I was so easy to read. “…He’s just cute, nothing more.” I murmured.

Louis smiled in victory. “I knew it.” He teased.

“Shut up.” I lowered my head again.

I shifted my eyes back up at him when he leaned across the table, a mischievous grin on his pink lips. “Is he cuter than me?” He asked lowly, just loud enough for me to hear.

I blushed again and covered my face with my hands, hiding the nervous grin I couldn’t contain.

“Is he?” He pressed, snickering at my reaction to his question.

I finally sat back in my chair, looking at him. “…No.” I said, feeling a bit embarrassed about admitting it to him.

Louis’ smile grew as he leaned back, his arms still crossed.

“But he’s still cute.” I said, purposely putting a damper on his victory.

_Two can play this game._

His smile turned into a sulking bottom lip.

I smirked to myself as Harry approached the table, two cups of tea in his hands.

“Here you are.” He said, setting them down softly in front of us. “And I’ll just get your cake.” He said softly to himself before scurrying off.

I fixed my tea quietly and took a sip, not ignorant at all to the fact that Louis was still sulking like a child.

Harry returned with the cake, laying it in front of us and clasping his hands behind his back. “Anything else I can get you?” He asked nicely, smiling at me.

“No we’re good, thank you.” Louis answered quickly, shooing him off.

I gave Louis a smirk and a raised brow. “Whatever anger you have for whatever reason, don’t take it out on the boy. He’s perfectly nice.” I said, taking a bite of my cake.

“He’s perfectly nice.” Louis imitated me, his face contorted and his nose scrunched as he talked in way too high of a pitch.

I giggled and rolled my eyes. “I’m so glad that your mother taught you manners.” I fired back sarcastically.

“You can thank her later.” He joked, smiling cheekily at me.

I sighed, grinning amusedly at him. “I’m honestly impressed with your ability to be so sarcastic without missing a beat. It is unmatched.”

“Sarcastic? Whatever do you mean sarcastic? Why I’ve never even heard of the word.” He smiled, giving me a wink.

“Exactly.” I laughed.

~

I got off the phone for the third time today. “Dad says I have to come home now because it’s getting dark.” I informed him sadly.

“That’s only fair I suppose.” He took in a big breath and sighed as he got up from the park bench where we had been sitting for the past hour. “Come on then. I don’t want your parents taking away your going out privilege. I’m not nearly done with taking you out yet.” He said, offering me his hand.

I smiled faintly and took his soft hand, standing up and brushing off the bottom of my jeans. “I wish I could finish watching the sunset though. I never get to watch it from outside and it’s not as pretty through a window.” I sighed, my gaze still fixated on the sky of orange and pink.

“Another time. I promise.” He smiled at me.

As we walked home, I couldn’t stop staring up at the candy colored sky. Far in the distance, I could barely see the moon peeking out from behind a cloud.

“It’s weird.” I said.

“What is?” He asked, looking over at me with curious eyes.

“Being out during the daylight like this. I don’t remember the last time I just walked around in the day time. I mean, for more than a few minutes that is. It feels…different. The whole atmosphere is different. It doesn’t even seem like the same town.”

He smiled and furrowed his brow, thinking about my words. “You know, you’re always looking at the sky I’ve noticed.”

“That’s funny. So are you.” I quirked a brow at him, smiling back.

“Well yeah. It fascinates me. It’s like the ocean, you can’t see all of it. It’s filled with all kinds of things, yet it’s still so empty and lonely. It’s alone, but still not a day passes that it doesn’t shine or glow for everyone and that’s very thought provoking. It’s endless. No matter how long you’ve known it, it just goes on and on. There’s always a part of it that I’ve never seen. Not to mention that it’s incredibly beautiful at any time of day.” He glanced at it again. “It’s kind of like you.” He smiled at me.

My cheeks were immediately flooded with warmth. I looked away from him, attempting to hide the crimson color of my face. I wouldn’t dare attempt to speak at the moment.

_Did he really just say that? Or am I crazy?_

“Aw, now don’t go all shy on me again.” He laughed as we walked.

I didn’t say another word until we got back to the end of our street. I stopped him at the stop sign we met at earlier.

“My parents might be watching for me. We probably shouldn’t walk up there together.” I told him.

He nodded his head and peered towards my house. “Alright. Let me see your phone.” He put his hand out.

I dug it out and gave it to him. “Why?” I asked, confused as to why he would need my phone.

He didn’t answer me and tapped on it for a little while, doing who knows what. I watched him as he stared at the screen, his eyebrows pulled together and his bottom lip between his teeth as he concentrated. I heard his phone go off and looked at him, waiting for him to check it, but he never did.

“Here you go.” He said, giving it back to me with a smile.

I looked at him questioningly, but he gave me no answer.

“I guess I’ll see you later then. I’ll wait until you get into your house to walk to mine.” He told me.

“Uh…okay.” I nodded twice quickly and looked down to put my phone back in my pocket. “When will we-“ When I looked back up, Louis kissed me unexpectedly.

I couldn’t believe what was happening and I just stood there frozen. I didn’t know how to react or what to do about it, so I just stood there and let him. It was only a sweet, innocent kiss anyway. Maybe five seconds long. Not that I was counting or anything.

He pulled away and smiled at me, giving a small chuckle when he saw how shocked I was. “You should probably be on your way. Your parents are going to be worried.” He said simply.

I was so confused. He was just acting like nothing happened.

“I’ll see you later, Evelyn.” He smiled and me and waved as I slowly turned around and walked towards my home.

I walked at a slower pace than usual, not really sure of what had just happened, but I finally made it back home and shut the door behind me. I leaned against it and stared blankly at the clean wooden floor.

“Evelyn? You okay?” I heard my mother ask.

My head snapped up towards the kitchen door where she was watching me with slightly worried eyes.

“You look as though you’ve seen a ghost, darling.” She commented.

“Huh? Oh, no. I’m fine. Just tired is all.” I lied, hoping she would believe me.

It seemed to work as she looked me over once, her eyebrows raising and falling quickly. “I see that. Did you have fun?” She asked.

“Uh, yeah. I went to the park and to a nice little bakery. They had the most delicious cake ever.” I told her, leaving out the part about the boy that accompanied me.

“That’s great, honey. Sounds like fun.” She smiled. “Well dinner will be ready in a few minutes.” She informed me.

“I’m not hungry.” I told her.

“Not hungry? But you’ve been out walking all day.”

“Yeah but I guess that cake was just enough for me. I might eat some later tonight or something.” I shrugged, leaving out the part about the pizza too.

“Alright then.” She replied in an uncertain tone, returning to the kitchen.

I went upstairs and closed my door, sitting down on my bed. I sighed and stared blankly at the wall in thought.

_He kissed me. Louis kissed me._

_He stole my first kiss. My first real kiss._

_I should be mad at him, shouldn’t I?_

_But then why am I…happy?_

I touched my lips softly with my fingers, replaying the scene in my head. His lips were so soft and warm, and his touch was so gentle. My stomach felt weird when he kissed me, but I liked it. I liked the feeling.

_But why would he kiss me? What does this mean? Surely not anything really. He probably just does that to all his female friends…_

_Does he have other female friends?_

I felt a small spark of pain in my chest at the thought.

_What was that?_

_Am I...Jealous? Is this what jealousy feels like?_

_But why am I jealous? Of course he has other friends. This is ridiculous. He goes to school, he’s probably surrounded by girls all day, every day. They probably flock to him too._

_He could have a girlfriend for all I know._

I felt it again. The small pain.

_I hope not._

_Wait, why do I even care? Why am I jealous? It doesn’t matter anyway. That’s his business, not mine._

I sighed and leaned back against my headboard. I was right. It wasn’t my business, so why couldn’t I shake the feeling of desperately wanting to know?

I got up and stretched before walking to my window. I sat down and stared across the street.

_I wonder what he’s doing now..._

_Is he thinking about me perhaps?_

_Probably not._

I sighed again rested my forehead against the cold glass. I looked straight up. The stars were starting to come out again, and the moon was in full glow. The sky was finally dark.

I looked back down, the sight of a light flicking on catching my attention.

_I wonder if that’s his room?_

_Okay, I sound like a creep now._

_Just stop thinking about him, Evelyn. This is stupid. Just read one of your books or something. He’s just a boy, it was just a chaste kiss. Get over it._

I reached over to the blue hardback book sitting across from me on the cushion and opened it up to the page that was saved by my favorite bookmark. I started reading, but I couldn’t concentrate for very long. Not even long enough to finish a whole page.

I got frustrated and slammed it shut, putting it back down where I left it last. I crossed my arms and sat back against the window, closing my eyes.

They quickly shot open at the feeling of my phone vibrating in my pocket. I scrunched my face up, trying to figure out what it could possibly be at this hour.

The only reason I even have an iphone is because my parents insisted that I have a way to call them should I ever get lost or get into trouble. I enjoyed using it for the apps and other things though.

I dug it out and looked at the glowing screen. It was a text. I never got texts.

**Louis My Love**

I almost choked at the name.

_What? My love? What is that supposed to mean?! That little- So that’s what he was doing with my phone._

I opened it and read the message, but not before rolling my eyes at his audacity.

**Just wanted to make sure you got home safe and sound. The parents aren’t mad, are they?**

I could hardly believe this. I sighed slowly and typed back a response.

I cringed as I typed in his contact.

**Yes, I’m safe. My parents are not mad at all. And did I say you could have my number?**

I immediately went to my contacts and changed it to just Louis.

By the time I was done with that, a notification popped up on my screen again.

**Louis**

**Good. And no you didn’t, and probably would’ve said no if I asked. Therefore, I didn’t ask. ;) x**

I couldn’t help smiling at his text, even though I felt stupid for it.

_Is this what boys do to you? Make you a fool?_

**How do you know I would have said no? And that’s rude you know. You should always ask.**

I hit send and bit my lip. I just stared at the screen, waiting for him to reply. I’ve never texted anyone before, so this was new to me and it was making me anxious.

**Louis**

**Are you saying you would have said yes then? x**

I read the words and could practically see him smirking as he typed that. Even though there was nothing in front of me but an illuminated screen, I found myself blushing.

**No. I would have said no. But I’m just saying, you should always ask. It’s only polite, you know?**

I tasted the small bit of blood that was coming from my bottom lip. I had seemingly chewed on it a bit too much lately.

**Louis**

**See? I knew it. Admit it, I know you better than you would like. I bet that you’re smiling right now as you read this. Maybe even blushing. Am I right, Evelyn? ;) x**

I realized that I was smiling and that brought a blush to my cheeks. I buried my face in my hands at the thought that he was picturing me right now.

_That smug little idiot._

**Shut up. You know nothing.**

I hit the send button and glared behind me through the window. I turned back around to look when it buzzed in my hands again.

**Louis**

**So I was right. ;)**

**I’ll talk to you later. Goodnight. xx**

I smiled at his words and giggled lightly to myself. He really knew me so well already. But I couldn’t tell if it was because I was easy to read, or that he was just that observant of me. Either way, it made me smile.

I kept reading over the message.

_I wonder what that little x is that he puts after each message?_

**You’re annoying.**

**Night.**

I put my phone down and sighed, rubbing my face.

_He’s so annoying sometimes._

_But, it is cute. In its own way._

_Great. There I go again._

I threw my head back and let it bang against the glass. I groaned and rolled my eyes.

“Well, today was definitely eventful.” I mumbled to myself.

_I still can’t believe my first kiss was the punk from across the street. What is even happening to my life?_


	6. Chapter 6

~Friday, May 7th, 2010~

I pulled my red hoodie on and grabbed my book. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

"Hey mom." I greeted as I passed her. "I'm done with school so I'm going to sit on the front porch and read my book."

"Alright, sweetie." She said as she swept around me.

I closed the door behind me softly and took a seat on the swing, pulling my legs up under me and setting my glass down on the table beside me. I peered across the street and saw that Louis and some of his friends were in his front yard playing soccer, or 'football' as he would call it.

I couldn’t help but notice that he seemed to be particularly good at it. Then I remembered he told me he was his team captain. I scanned over the other boys. There was seven of them, one of them was the blonde I had seen around Louis several times. It must be one of his closer friends I guess.

I sighed and pick up my book, opening it to the correct page and reading from the top. I was doing pretty good to concentrate on it, but after a few minutes, I heard a familiar voice yelling loudly in a taunting way. I glanced up to see Louis with his chest puffed up and talking smack to one of his friends about the goal he had just made. They were all smiling and laughing about it though.

I rolled my eyes with a smile. Such boys they were. I went back to my reading, peeking over the page every now and again to watch my neighbor kick around.

A few pages in, I peered over the top of the book only to see that he was looking back at me. It seems he had just noticed my presence. I hid my smile with the book and looked back down. Not a full minute had passed before I had to look back up again. He was still staring at me and I blushed slightly.

He had a faint smirk on his face, and I could see it from all the way over here. I lowered my book and openly stared back at him. One of his friends walked up and patted him on the back, smirking at him and looking over at me before saying something and laughing. Louis only punched him in the arm and laughed at whatever he had said. That broke his stare and he turned his back to me, talking and joking with his friends. I smiled to myself at the sight of so many friends having fun and returned to my paper and ink.

After I had finally found myself getting lost in the book, I heard a thumping sound and quickly looked to the source of noise, which was a ball rolling across the porch after hitting the side of my house. I raised my eyebrow and shifted my gaze to Louis’ yard automatically, seeing him jogging his way over.

I smirked and raised my book as I waited patiently for him to make it here.

“Sorry.” I heard him say, a clear playful edge to his voice.

I put my book down on my lap and smirked at him standing there on my porch. “You did that on purpose. Didn’t you?” I questioned him knowingly.

His small grin only turned into a mischievous smirk. “Whatever do you mean?”

“Come on, Louis. How often does this happen? That’s the second time you’ve kicked it directly onto my porch. If you’re not aiming at my porch deliberately, then I would say the statistics are a bit wonky for chance, wouldn’t you agree? My yard I can understand, but my porch, right next to where I’m sitting? Try to be a little less obvious.” I teased.

His smirk stretched into a toothy grin. “Alright, you got me. You’re a smart girl, but even so, you caught on a lot faster than I thought you would.” He admitted.

I smiled with humor, looking him up and down once. Tight black jeans, a blue tshirt, sleeves rolled up, jeans rolled up, Vans, and as always, his purposely messy hair. He always looked like a model, no matter what he was wearing.

“Having fun? That’s quite a crowd you’ve got over there.” I said, glancing back at the yard full of boys.

“Yeah, most of them are on the team. But we’re just having a kick around for the fun of it.” He shrugged, playing with the black and white ball in his hands. “Are you watching?” He asked, an amused smirk on his lips.

“Every now and then.” I said, trying to seem uninterested.

He nodded once, his smile never fading. “You should.”

“Should what?” I raised a brow at him

“Watch me play.”

“Why would I do that?” I asked.

“The same reason any other girl would, a bunch of guys running around getting all sweaty and dirty. Don’t girls like that kind of stuff?” He asked, smirking to himself.

“I don’t know. I’m not part of that general group of normal girls. I’ve never watched anything like that in my life, but it does not sound appealing if you ask me.” I told him.

He chuckled lightly at my response. “That’s fair. Do you even know anything about football?”

“Nope. Not a thing.” I smiled and shook my head from side to side slowly.

“I should teach you sometime.” He said, spinning the ball in his hands.

I looked to the side to see his familiar friend coming over. His hair was a dirty blonde, and his cheeks were flushed red from running around all this time. He stopped right before my porch with his hands on his hips.

“You ever going to come back? Or do you wanna call it a day so you can stand here and chat with this mot?” He asked him.

I raised my eyebrows at the term he used for me, confused as to whether I should be offended or not.

“Chill out, mate. I’m coming back, just had to get the ball and have a few words of apology.” He told the blonde.

“Really now? ‘Cause we can see your flirting from all the way over there.” He teased his friend, pointing to the rest of the now watching boys in the yard across the way.

Louis chuckled at him and waved the boys off. “Shut up, you. This is my friend Evelyn.” He informed him, gesturing towards me. “Evelyn, this is one of my closest friends, Niall. We’ve been friends for years.”

“Hey, you’re the girl from the tree that day. I thought I recognized you. Nice to meet you, Evelyn.” He gave me a nod and came over to kiss my hand like a gentleman. “I’ve heard a lot about you.” He told me, smirking back at Louis.

“Oh, have you?” I smiled, glancing back at Louis.

“Yep. But don’t worry, only good things. Louis never shuts up about you.” He winked, letting go of my hand and walking off the porch. “Hey, try not to take another year and a half to ‘get the ball’ will you?” He joked, quoting Louis with his fingers.

Louis laughed and rolled his eyes, pushing him farther towards the street. “Got it. Now leave before you embarrass me anymore.”

I couldn’t help the smile on my face.

“Don’t listen to him. He’s an Irishman so he’s full of bullshit. Just likes to make people squirm with his lies.” He joked.

“Irish, huh? I thought he had a funny accent.”

“Yeah. His family moved here six years ago, I was only twelve, and we’ve been friends ever since. He’s a pretty cool lad if you ever get to know him, and one of the most loyal and trustworthy people I know.” He grinned.

“He seems nice.” I said honestly.

“He is.” He smiled.

“Hey Louis! What are you guys doing over there? Are you married yet?” One of his other friends yelled at us.

I blushed a shade of pink and looked down.

He only laughed and flicked them off. “I guess I should get back then. Talk to you later.” He waved before jogging back across the way.

I watched him with a smile, and continued to watch as they started to play again.

Louis made another goal and ran around a bit with his hands in the air. I laughed at his boyish nature and shook my head to myself. He made sure to keep glancing back at me to make sure I was watching, and I would blush on cue every time. I wasn’t even trying to pretend I was reading my book anymore.

Before I knew it, he pulled his shirt over his head, letting it fall to the ground. I swallowed at the sight of his tanned body, glistening ever so slightly with his sweat. He was toned but soft looking too, and his arms were just as beautiful as always, his shoulders were broad and his skin was practically golden. He was gorgeous and I couldn’t tear my eyes away for a second.

He continued on running about and making goals and flaunting his skills to his friends, stopping to smile my way in between all of it.

After another fifteen minutes, they were all really getting roughed up and tired. They were all sweaty with dirt all over them from rolling around in the grass and the occasional wrestling that would break out now and then. But all I could see was Louis. Even all dirtied up like that, he was still beautiful. It actually suited him. I would never have thought that such a pretty boy would look so good dirty, and I would be lying to myself if I said it wasn’t sexy. Now I understood what he meant when he said that most girls liked this stuff. I couldn’t pin it, but something about it was awfully sexy.

Eventually they all called it quits and Louis turned the water hose on and let the cold water fall over him, cooling him off and washing away all the dirt and grass that lingered on his skin.

I had to keep myself from drooling over the scene. I could hardly believe that I was seeing what I was seeing. I felt dirty for watching it, and even dirtier for thinking it was so attractive. But it was a kind of dirty that I wasn’t used to. It was different than anything I’ve ever felt before. I had an urge to get closer. I wanted to admire him closer, wanted to feel him.

_What am I thinking?! Why am I thinking such naughty things?_

Honestly, it was an innocent thing that he was doing, but yet my mind turned it in another direction. I immediately flashed back to the kiss from yesterday, remembering his warm lips and the feeling in my stomach, it all came flooding back to me. Even though it wasn’t more than five seconds of my life, it was five seconds I couldn’t stop thinking about since last night. This entire morning I kept getting distracted by it. And the more I thought about it, the more I thought about Louis and how I wanted him to kiss me again. I can’t describe exactly what kind of emotion I was feeling, but it was strong and the very feeling made me blush.

_What is this feeling he’s giving me? I’ve never experienced it before…_

By the time I had pulled myself from my thoughts, I realized I had still been staring at him. That’s when I noticed he was watching me watch him, a mischievous smirk adorning his face. I averted my gaze immediately, blushing a bright red at the whole situation.

_What has gotten into me?!_

I clapped my book shut and got up quickly, making sure to grab my glass of water before retreating back inside, not daring to look back at the blue eyed boy.

I set my things down on the kitchen table and walked towards mother, wrapping her in a hug as she cleaned the dishes from last night’s dinner, and laid my head on her shoulder, taking in a deep breath of her citrus scented perfume before sighing contently.

She turned her head towards me, a small smile on her heart shaped lips. “Yes, sweetie?” She asked in her usual sweet tone.

“Nothing. Just wanted a hug.” I told her, smiling half-heartedly.

“Love you too, Eve.” She said.

“Do you know where I put my Alice in Wonderland book? I’ve been looking for it but I’ve had no such luck with finding it. I’m very sad about it as you know it’s one of my very favorites.” I pouted slightly, informing her of my lost treasure.

“No I haven’t seen it, darling. If I find it I’ll be sure to return it to its rightful place on your bookshelf.” She said.

I sighed again and slowly shuffled my feet towards the door. “Alright. Thanks, mom.” I mumbled before entering the living room where my father sat in his usual spot on the couch. “Dad, have you-“

“I haven’t, sorry. I’ll keep an eye out for it though. Already done with the new one?” He asked, shifting his gaze to me from the illuminated screen.

“Not yet, but I’m getting close. And then it will be back to the classics.” I said rather boredly, again shuffling out of the room.

“We’ll have to find you good bookstore around here.” He called after me.

I puckered my lips as I chewed on the inside of my cheek, lazily climbing the steps to my room. Once there, I closed the door and laid on my bed. And once the silence set in and my eyes drifted shut, the only thing that was running through my mind once again, was none other than the picture of Louis’ face so close to mine as we shared a kiss. I thought of how soft his hands were, and remembered the smell of his blanket that night, and how his laugh made the corners of my lips curl up involuntarily.

_Is this what it’s like to have a friend? Is this right? Is this how you’re supposed to feel about your friend? I feel like something is off. Maybe I shouldn’t be making such a big deal about this kiss thing…_

_I doubt that he meant a single thing by it. Just like I deducted last night, it was just friendly. Nothing to fret about. I don’t even know why I’m still thinking about it..._

~

I watched the sunset from my open window and remembered what Louis had promised me. I couldn’t wait for that day. It’s been years since I’ve sat outside and watched the sky change its color. I used to do it every day back home, and eventually I took it for granted and stayed inside with my pages of fantasy, but now, I miss it. I miss saying goodbye to the sun as it hides away, waiting to return the next day for me.

I heard my phone vibrate on the nightstand next to my bed. I got up quickly and sprinted over to it, knowing it was probably Louis.

**Louis**

You should come to your front door. ;) 

My eyes widened at the thought of my parents finding him at the door, and I practically ran downstairs in fright and excitement.

I looked around to make sure it was clear before swinging the door open to find…

Nothing.

Not a single thing. Not even something left there. I narrowed my eyes at his trickery and huffed, hating the feeling of being let down. I was hoping for something exciting, or even just a simple appearance from him.

I shut the door and walked back upstairs with a frown on my face. I trudged into my room and went to shut the door, but someone grabbed me, covering my mouth with their hand and pulling me back against them. I tried to scream but it came out muffled under their hand.

My heart was racing and my eyes were wide with fear. I didn’t know what to do as they had my arms tucked under their stronger ones, and quite honestly I was too frozen in terror to think about moving anyway.

“Gotcha.” A familiar voice whispered in my ear, snickering to himself.

I sighed in relief at what I heard.

He dropped the hand from my mouth and smirked around my shoulder, obviously proud of himself for scaring me. “Scared?” He asked like it wasn’t clear already.

“Louis, you idiot! I almost had a heart attack!” I hissed at him “Are you crazy? How did you even get in here?” I asked.

He chuckled and closed the door for me. “Your window was open. See how dangerous that is?”

“I highly doubt anyone else is going to sneak into my window, you weirdo. That’s just you.” I said, starting to take notice of how close our bodies were. Mine was flush against his and he leaned against the wall, his arms still around me and his chin still on my shoulder. His body heat was warming me quickly and the strong grip he had on me was making the feeling from earlier come back. It was such a foreign feeling. “And would you mind letting go of me?” I asked, making sure to sound annoyed.

He let go and I turned around to see him still leaning up against the wall, his arms now crossed as he stared at me with amusement. “How do you know no one’s going to sneak in here? You didn’t even think that I was going to sneak in here, did you? So how can you speak for people that you don’t even know?” He questioned, looking me over quickly.

I took full notice of what I was wearing. I was still wearing my red hoodie, but I changed out of my jeans into my black sleep shorts. It was already seven thirty and it’s not like I was going anywhere.

I only rolled my eyes at him, turning and walking to my en suite bathroom and grabbing my hairbrush, taking my hair down from the messy bun it was in all day and brushing through it.

Louis appeared in the doorway and leaned against it, arms still folded. “Did you enjoy the show earlier?” He asked, a teasing tone in his voice.

“What show?” I asked, glancing at him in the mirror.

“You couldn’t stop staring if I remember right.” He chuckled.

I caught on to his joke quickly and recalled the image of his body, sweaty and on display to me and every other person that dared to look. A blush warmed my cheeks and I made a point not to look at him. I didn’t say a word and completely ignored the subject.

“Those pink cheeks are the only confirmation I need.” He winked at me, turning and walking around my room.

I blushed harder at his comment and put the brush down, turning off the light and following him. “What are you doing here anyway?” I asked as he played with the antique feather quill on my desk, twirling it between his fingers.

“I came to take you out. What else?” He looked at me with slight confusion as to why I’m still asking that question.

“Well it’s a bit early, isn’t it?”

“But you’ve been saying that I come over too late, so I came over early, just for you.” He explained, looking at me with those begging eyes.

“Oh. Well…” I wasn’t really sure how to respond to that.

“Too early?” He asked, his face scrunched up in worry.

“No, no. I just, well I’m used to later I guess.” I giggled at the whole thing. “That was nice of you.” I commented.

He smiled again, a sight I was happy to see. “So are you coming then?”

I looked down at myself. “Uh, let me change first.” I said, quickly walking to my closet and pulling out my favorite pair of black skinnies. I walked to the bathroom where I paused before shutting the door. “Hold on a second.” I closed it and quickly pulled off my shorts, pulling on my jeans in their place and smoothing myself out before opening the door again.

Louis was sitting on the edge of my bed and looked up as he heard the door open. A smile appeared on his face and he stood up. “Ready?”

“Yep. I just hope my parents don’t come looking for me before bed.” I murmured, stepping closer to the window.

“Do they usually?” He asked curiously.

“It depends. I don’t think they will tonight, but I can’t ever be sure.” I shrugged.

He climbed down first like always, waiting for me at the bottom. I made my way down, getting better at it now, and turned to face him with a smile. “I’m getting better, don’t you think?” I asked proudly.

He smiled back at me and nodded his head. He grabbed my hand in his bigger one and started off without a word.

I walked next to him, already used to this. “So, your friend Niall.” I said, purposefully not finishing the thought out loud.

“What about him?” He asked, a curious edge to his voice.

“He seems nice. Although I do recall him referring to me as a mot. Would you care to explain to me what that means exactly? Or would I rather not know the answer?”

He gave a small chuckle and shook his head. “Oh no, that’s a compliment. Might sound a bit weird, but that’s what he calls fit girls.” He tried to explain, smiling in humor at my confusion.

“Excuse me for not knowing all this slang, but um, fit?” I questioned, still lost on what exactly he was talking about.

“Fit. You know, like, hot or sexy.” He shrugged.

“Oh.” I put two and two together and found myself blushing lightly again. “ _Oh._ ”

He laughed at my realization and bumped my shoulder with his. “He does think that you’re pretty though.”

“Really?” I asked, my head shooting up in surprise.

“Of course. Who doesn’t think you’re pretty?” He looked at me like I was speaking a foreign language.

I didn’t answer him and lowered my head once again. “Well I’m happy to know that it was a compliment at least. Mot isn’t all that friendly sounding, so I wasn’t sure.” I laughed it off.

“Yeah, he’s a good guy. He’s a flirt though, so watch out for that.” He warned.

“A flirt, huh?” I smiled slightly at his description of said friend.

“Do you fancy him?” He asked me randomly.

“You mean Niall? Well I don’t really know him enough. I do think he’s ‘fit’ though.” I shrugged, thinking about his friend’s boyish appearance.

He jerked to a stop, stopping me with him and turned to me with a blank expression.

“What?” I asked worriedly.

“Nothing. Just try to stay away from him. He’s no good for you and your innocence.” He said, shaking his head in thought as we started moving again.

“And you are?” I questioned, smirking in his direction.

He said nothing, only gave a mischievous smirk back.

After a few more minutes of walking, we came to a stop in front of a large building. I inspected it from afar, taking note that I had definitely never been here before. I had no idea what this place was, as it was so dark I couldn’t read the sign.

“Where are we?” I asked him.

“This is where I go to school.” He said, gently tugging me toward it.

“What are we doing here?” I asked, looking around at the building as it grew closer with each step.

“Whatever we want.” He smiled, walking right up to the front doors.

I watched him skeptically as he dug his hand into his jeans pocket, looking for something. He pulled out a key and smiled at it, shoving it into the lock and twisting it before opening the door.

My eyes widened at the scene. “Where did you get that key? Can’t you get in trouble for having it?” I asked, a bit panicked for him.

“Nah. They don’t know I have it. It’s just a copy anyway.” He shrugged.

“A copy?” My head tilted to one side.

“Yeah. Me and some of my mates stole the original from the janitor one day and made a copy of it before we gave it back. Don’t worry, they haven’t a clue.” He assured, taking note of my uncertain expression.

“Sounds like you and your friends get into trouble.” I mumbled.

“I guess you could say that. But it’s all harmless fun. We don’t do anything seriously bad.” He opened the door and urged me inside of the dark hallway.

_What am I doing? This is seriously so stupid._

I inhaled a short breath and walked inside, looking every which way. “We won’t get caught in here?”

“Nope. No one here but you and me. It’s the weekend anyway.” He replied, letting the door shut with a thud behind him, cutting off all light to the already pitch black hallway.

I stopped in my tracks, a bit alarmed at the sudden absence of what little light there was and put my hands out. “Louis?” It came out just above a whisper.

“Right here, love.” His soothing voice spoke back.

He managed to find me, his hands landing on my hips. “Walk forward and to your left.” He instructed.

I tried to concentrate on not running into anything rather than the feeling of his hands on my body. I kept my hands out and kept taking baby steps until I came to a wall. Louis’ hands disappeared from my sides and a few lights flickered on, filling the hallway with a dim light.

“This way.” He said, taking a hold of my hand once again, pulling me with him down the long stretch of lockers.

This was strange to me. I had never been in a school before.

We turned a few corners and entered a room, switching on the light to reveal that it was filled with musical instruments. There was just about anything you could think of in here. It was a pretty large room and Louis immediately took a seat behind the drum kit. I watched him with curiosity as he grabbed the two sticks and situated himself.

His eyes caught mine and a smile tugged at his lips as he wiggled his eyebrows at me and looked back down to start banging on all the drums, expertly might I add.

I lifted my eyebrows at how good it sounded, not expecting him to actually know what he was doing. His bottom lip was between his teeth in concentration as he continued to play them with ease.

It all finally came to a stop and he put his arms up in the air, looking around and shaking his head like he was performing for thousands of people.

I giggled at the sight of the goofball having fun. “That was very good.” I commented, crossing my arms with a smile and a nod.

“Thank you, thank you, I try.” He grinned cheekily, winking at me.

“I didn’t know you could play the drums.” I told him. “You never mentioned it.”

He shrugged, getting up and laying down the wooden sticks and walking back towards me. “Well, I don’t tend to really bring it up to anyone. I’m not the kind of guy to tell you everything I can do. I find that to be boring and selfish.” He said, mindlessly running his finger over the other instruments. “I’m not some boastful bastard.”

“Well I don’t find it boring at all.” I disagreed, eyeing him as he slowly circled the room, inspecting things around him like he always does. “So, you play the piano and the drums. Anything else?” I questioned.

He rubbed the back of his neck and looked around. “I can give a killer triangle solo.” He joked.

I laughed at him and shook my head. “Seriously.”

He chuckled and thought for a second. “I can kind of play the guitar I guess.”

“Kind of?” I smirked. “You mean you can.” I looked at him with a raised brow.

“Well sure, but it sounds like shit.” He gave a small laugh.

“I’ll be the judge of that.” I argued. “Last time you said you couldn’t play the piano, you cranked out some Mozart piece. I’m not about to take your word for it anymore.” I pointed at the guitar, telling him to pick it up.

He sighed softly and picked it up, sitting down on a near chair. His head turned down to inspect the strings and he positioned his hands just right. His fingers started moving and a beautiful sound filled the room.

It sounded familiar to me, but I couldn’t pin it exactly. I stared at his face, down-turned with a soft expression, his eyelashes casting a shadow on his cheeks. He looked like an angel.

That’s what confused me most about this boy. Even with all of his tattoos, the way he presented himself, and the power that he had, he still appeared as an angel to me. Most anyone would take one look at him and see a no-good, but all I see is a soft, gentle, curious boy. Perhaps that’s why I couldn’t take my mind off of him. He was like a good book, and I was just trying to find the ending, the punch-line, the big reveal that told me why everything is why it is, but I never seemed to get any closer. No matter how many pages I read through, there didn’t appear to be answers to my questions. It was as if there were pages missing.

I recognized the song as Edge of Desire by John Mayer and smiled at the realization. “I love this song.” I said, closing my eyes.

He finished it and looked up at me, a small grin on his lips. “See? Shit.” He chuckled.

“What are you talking about? That was beautiful. Perfect, even. I really don’t know where you get these ideas that you’re not talented.” I said, shaking my head slightly.

“Thanks, but I could be better.” He stood and put the guitar down.

“Everyone can always be better.” I said simply. “But that doesn’t mean that they’re not absolutely wonderful at what they do.”

He eyed me for a minute, his eyebrows knitted together as he slowly smirked. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

I didn’t say a word, only stared back at him as he continued to study me.

He suddenly cracked into a smile and snickered, taking my hand and leading me out the door, making sure to turn the light off before shutting the door.

He started to run through the hallways, and of course I ran with him, keeping up with ease and laughing as he started to shout song lyrics, causing echoes to bounce from the walls.

I followed him all the way to the back of the school, where he opened up the doors to the football field. He immediately started to sprint out onto the field, leaving me standing alone just outside the doors. I watched him as he disappeared for a moment, but returned when the giant lights came on, lighting up the field.

I walked out onto it and looked around slowly. I imagined all the people on the stands and felt an immediate lurch in my stomach at the thought of being in front of so many people. I kept walking, trying to picture Louis out here, running around in his uniform, kicking the ball. I smiled and came to a stop in the middle of the field, watching as Louis made his way over to me.

“This is where I play.” He said, holding his arms out to either side of him.

“It’s…big.” Well, it was bigger than I thought it would be.

He laughed and swept the hair in his face to the side. “Well, yeah.” He smirked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

I hit his arm gently, narrowing my eyes at him playfully. “Shut up. I’ve never seen a ‘football’ field before, let alone actually gone to a game.” I defended, making air quotes around football like always. It was still odd to call it that.

“It is ‘football’, my dear.” He joked back, mimicking me. “And you should come to one of my games sometime.” He said, giving me that charming half smile.

“Alright.” I nodded, biting my lip.

“It’ll be just like earlier.” He winked.

I blushed and pushed him, although he hardly moved at all. I sat down exactly where I was standing and crossed my legs.

He sat down right next to me and laid his legs out in front of him, leaning back on his arms. “I remember my first game.” He said, looking around in thought. “I was so nervous and I couldn’t stop shaking.” He laughed at the memory.

I turned my head to look at him. He was staring blankly into the night sky as his lips told of previous experiences here, his profile outlined in a golden glow from the light behind him.

I could have watched him for hours. I realized that I didn’t even know what he was saying, yet I hadn’t once turned my attention away from him. I was lost in his beauty again. I was always finding myself at a loss for words when it came to him. If someone should ask me to describe him, I’m not sure that I would be able to accurately depict his inner light and pure beauty. No words could do him justice. I’ve never seen a more pleasing person to look at.

“Evelyn?” His voice became clear suddenly, waking me from my thoughts. “Evelyn?”

“Hm?” I asked, blinking a few times.

“You okay?” He sounded a bit concerned.

“Yeah, just getting a little tired I suppose.” I covered, looking away.

“Do you want to go home?” He asked.

“No. I’m happy here right now.” I threw my legs out and fell back, letting the cool grass tickle my skin.

He smiled at me and laid back too. “How are things with your parents?” He asked randomly after a short silence.

“They’re better. Finally getting off my back about every little thing and giving me more freedom. But, you know, still the same parents. At least we’re not bickering all the time now.” I shrugged, placing my hand on my stomach as I counted the stars.

“That’s good. I really don’t want you and your parents fighting.” He said, his voice just loud enough to hear clearly.

I looked at him, not expecting him to say that. His head turned too and he smiled at me.

“I want you to be happy. Always be happy, Evelyn. It’s one of the most important things in life.”

“Being happy?” I asked.

“Yeah.” He nodded slowly.

I looked back up into the sky, thinking about it.

_He’s right. If I’m not happy, most everything is a waste of time. I don’t want to waste my life being unhappy._

My mindless staring continued for who knows how long, only feeding my thoughts. After what seemed like ages of silence, I looked at Louis out of curiosity, only to find that he had been watching me this whole time. My heart stuttered and my cheeks became warm at the thought.

He never took his eyes off of mine, and reached over to grab my hand in his, letting it fall on the grass in the small space between us. “Promise me you’ll always be happy.”

I swallowed nervously, not knowing what to make of all this. “I can’t. I can’t promise anyone that.”

“Promise me. No matter what happens, no matter how bad of a day you’re having, no matter how hard your life becomes, if I promise to be here for you through all of it, will you promise to always be happy in the end?”

I shifted my gaze to his slowly rising and falling chest, taking my lip between my teeth. My mouth opened, but nothing came out.

_He makes me happy. He never fails to make me happy. As long as I have him, maybe I can always find happiness._

“Alright. I promise.” I told him, looking back into his eyes.

“I’m holding you to that.” He said, a smile on his face.

“Good.” I smiled back.

We both laid there, staring at one another while who knows what ran through our heads.

My brow furrowed as a single question came to me. “And what of you, Louis?”

He looked at me questioningly, waiting for a full explanation.

“Will you always be happy?” I asked.

He always seemed so happy, and it seemed a ridiculous question to ask such a person, but I was curious to hear his answer.

“Of course. I’ve always got something to be happy about.” He told me, taking a deep breath and breaking his gaze with me for the first time.

I felt as though there was something wrong about his answer, and I wasn’t entirely sure if he was aware of it or not.

As the silence fell upon us again, I felt a sudden coldness on my cheek.

_Rain._

I looked up to see the small water droplets get closer and closer to the ground as they fell sparsely.

“Looks like rain. Do you want to go inside?” Louis offered.

“No. I like the rain.” I shook my head, a growing smile on my face as I stood up. “Why, I don’t even recall the last time I got caught in the rain.” I put my hands out and slowly spun in circles, eyes closed.

“So you _can_ be carefree.” He teased.

I opened my eyes and smiled at him. “Hey!” I snapped, laughing.

The rain started to come down faster. I kicked off my shoes and took off running, feeling the wet grass between my toes.

“Where are you going?” Louis called after me.

“Nowhere!” I yelled back, giggling as I ran circles around the field.

It had been years since I played in the rain. I would sneak out to do it when I was a kid because my parents never let me, saying that I would get sick or get hurt, but I didn’t care. I just wanted to play and be a kid, forget about the world for a while and watch the rain fall around me. It was beautiful to me and I missed being able to feel it. Being able to experience it again was taking me back to my childhood, and that brought a genuine smile to my face, remembering the field of daisies that my dog Nana and I would run through when it rained.

I stopped the second time around the field and threw my head back, opening my mouth and letting the drops touch my tongue. I giggled at my kid like nature at the moment and glanced at Louis.

He was standing in the middle, watching me with crossed arms and a big smile.

“This is the most fun I’ve had in ages!” I yelled happily, throwing my arms up as I ran back and forth under the black sky.

I ran past Louis and squealed as he reached out for me. He began chasing after me and I ran faster, giggling as my heart beat faster.

_This feeling, I’ve missed it. Freedom. Although I hardly know the feeling at all, it’s wonderful to have it again._

_This is it, this is what I need._

_Freedom._

_And only one person can provide me with that._

_Louis._


	7. Chapter 7

~Saturday, May 8th, 2010~

 

I roll over and suddenly awake to a bright light. I opened my eyes to see a blue sky decorated with clouds above me. I blink a few times, confused by the sight, and notice that I’m curled up to a warm body. I realize it’s Louis and blush, quickly sitting up. Then it dawns on me. We never went home last night. We were still out on the football field, and the whole night had slipped past us when we closed our eyes for a short second.

I rub my eyes and start to look around frantically. I didn’t know what time it was and I was afraid that my parents might have already called a search party to find me. Knowing them they would freak out if I was missing for so much as five minutes.

I grabbed Louis’ shoulder and gently rocked him back and forth. He stirred slightly but didn’t wake.

“Louis.” I tried again.

He finally woke up, his eyes squinting at the unforgiving sunlight. “What?” He seemed to be almost as confused as I was, but not nearly as alarmed.

“Louis we stayed out all night! My parents are going to kill me!” I held my head in my hands, already imagining the lecture I was going to receive once I returned home.

“Calm down, love. It’s not even that late yet.” He told me, looking at his phone. “It’s only half past eight.”

I rubbed my face and sighed before standing up. “I can’t believe I stayed out all night.” I murmured.

“Have you never stayed out before?” He asked, standing too.

“Never.”

“Seriously?” He asked, his tone laced with disbelief.

“Yeah. I never had any friends to have sleepovers with or anything like that.” I shrugged, looking for my other shoe.

I heard him sigh tiredly behind me. “Well, let’s get you home.”

“I just hope my parents never found out I was missing. Otherwise I might as well kiss what little bit of a life I have goodbye.” I say as I spot my shoe laying not far behind Louis. I picked it up and put it on, along with the other one.

“So, do you think they know?” He asked timidly.

“I have no idea.” I said, running my fingers through the tangled mess that was my hair. I probably looked gross from last night, but right now, that was the last thing on my mind.

Louis raised his brows at me, obviously worried.

“Let’s go.” I said, making way towards the street.

Louis walked alongside me, stealing looks every now and again. He shoved his hands in his pockets and finally spoke up. “Are you angry?” His voice was small with worry.

I turned my head quickly at the question. “Of course not. I had an amazing time last night and I wouldn’t take it back for anything. What made you think I was angry?” I asked curiously, a small smirk tugging at my lips now.

“I don’t know. You were just being awfully quiet.” He shrugged.

“Aren’t I always quiet?” I grinned.

“Well, yes I suppose you are.” He glanced at me, a thoughtful look on his face. “We’re really quite the opposite, aren’t we?” He smiled.

“Opposite is a bit of an understatement if you ask me.” I joked.

He smiled at me, that happy twinkle returning to his eyes. “True. And yet, we get on so well. Crazy isn’t it?”

“It is a bit strange. I mean, we have virtually nothing in common when it comes to our lives. You do everything and I do…well nothing really.”

“But despite that, we both have a spirit for adventure, and that’s enough. We’re both curious people, we both love exploring and finding new things, we both spend hours daydreaming, and we both think too much.” He chuckled, pointing out just how similar we really are.

“Hm. You’re right. You see things differently, that’s clear.”

“You do too. It’s a good thing.” He grinned, taking my hand in his.

I looked down at the feeling of a warm hand on my colder one. He interlaced our fingers, making my heart flutter.

“So this homeschooling thing, do you like it?” He asked suddenly.

My attention returned to the long stretch of concrete in front of us. “Uh, well yeah, I guess. I don’t have anything to compare it to, but I like it alright. Besides, I don’t think I would have survived public school.”

“Why do you say that?” He shot me a curious look.

“Louis, come on. You know how sheltered I am. There are probably a million normal things in this world that I’m not even aware of. I just don’t think that high school is the place for me.”

“But you’re learning these things slowly. And how do you know if you’ve never been? It’s not as bad as people make it seem.”

“Yeah, if you’re in the popular crowd.” I scoffed.

“Not necessarily…”

“You’re in the popular crowd at your school, aren’t you?” I asked, almost sure of his answer.

“Well, yeah I guess I am. But then I’m on the football team so I’m kind of stuck there even if I don’t want to be.” He shrugged lightly, looking away at the scenery.

“That’s what I thought. As long as you don’t bully people or anything like that.”

“Of course not! I would never do something so horrible. I’m usually the one standing up for those kids. Hate and jealousy are ugly emotions, and those who feel they stand higher than others are fools.” He said, his face becoming tight with dislike.

I stared at him, surprised by his words.

“What?” He asked, smiling at me. “Still shocked that I’m not a shallow person?”

“I don’t think you’re shallow, Louis.” I gave him a stern face.

“But you did once. Maybe it’s a lingering thing?” He chuckled.

“No. I do not think of you that way. I just don’t expect you to be…-“

“An exceptionally nice person?”

“Well, can you blame me? I mean, I know you’re nice to me but, I don’t know…” I trailed off, feeling a bit bad.

“Is it the tattoos?” He asked with a toothy smile.

“No actually, not at all. More the way you live your life. I would expect you to be selfish and self-centered, immature and unwise.” I told him honestly.

“I am immature, just not in the bad way. As for the other things, that’s for you to decide.” He said, his childlike smile plastered on his face.

I watched him as we walked. He was always so smiley and happy and it was contagious.

How can someone be so charming?

I’ve never opened up to someone so quickly, but he just pulls it right out of me. I can trust him. I know I can.

“Here you are. Things look good from here, but then it’s only the outside.” He said, pointing to my house. “I hope you’re in the clear. I would hate to be the reason that you got in trouble.” He rubbed the back of his neck and looked down.

“Oh no, it’s not your fault. I was the one who wanted to stay out.” I bit my lip, staring straight at the front door, still a few houses away.

“Well, let me know how it goes.” He said, smiling at me.

“Okay. See you later then.” I waved and dashed to my window.

Relieved to find it still open, I climbed up and in with no problem. I shut it and quickly stripped off my clothes and took a quick shower.

Once I got dressed I cautiously went downstairs, entering the kitchen. I sighed quietly to myself when I saw that mother was calmly making chocolate chip pancakes.

“Morning, mom.” I greeted, sitting down at the kitchen table.

“Oh, hello dear.” She greeted back.

“Are those chocolate chip pancakes?” I asked, my tone playful and relaxed.

“Why yes they are. Your very favorite.” She smiled back at me.

“Good morning, pumpkin.” My father ruffled my hair as he entered the room. “How did you sleep?”

My breath hitched in my throat. “All through the night.” I forced a smile. Well I wasn’t lying exactly.

“Good, good.” He smiled and sat down next to me at the table, unfolding his morning paper and pushing his black reading glasses up his nose.

They both suspect nothing. Thank goodness.

I looked between my parents quietly, watching them with their oblivious smiles as they went about their day not having any idea of what their daughter has been up to. I got a small knot in my stomach. The one that told me if they ever found out, how crushed in disappointment they would be.

What am I doing? How did I come to this?

I’m risking my parent’s peace of mind just for a thrill.

If they ever found out, it would be total hell for me. It would ruin everything. But…I can’t deny Louis. I can’t. I’m not a strong enough person to refuse him. And he makes me so happy. Shouldn’t the fact that he makes me happy be enough for my parents? He’s not a bad guy by any means. I wish they could see that, because the way that Louis makes me feel, it’s unlike anyone else. It’s like I’m in a whole other world, and there’s just me and him and the stars. I can’t fully describe the feeling I get, but it’s a good one. It’s the best one. And I can be myself around him without ever worrying that he’ll make fun of me. He’s genuine and sweet, and he makes me laugh, and lets me feel young.

That’s all I want.

“Here you go.” My mother’s voice breaks my train of thought as she sets the plate of steaming pancakes down in front of me.

“Thank you.” I mumble.

Ignoring the fact that I’ve seemingly lost my appetite, I shoved down as much as I can handle. It was good as usual, but the chocolate didn’t seem as sweet as it used to.

I stood up from my seat and set my plate in the sink. “I’ll be in my room.” I announce before leaving with a fake smile and a wave.

I get to my room and see the glowing white light on my bed. I realize it’s where I dumped my phone last night before leaving with Louis. I picked it up to see that I had three texts from Louis. I opened the first one.

**Louis**

**Sooo, is everything okay?**

I had completely forgotten to let him know how things went. I opened the second one.

**Louis**

**You got in trouble didn’t you? Dammit. I’m sorry. :(**

I giggled silently to myself at that one, and opened the third one.

**Louis**

**Come onnnn! Answer me please? This is killing me. I feel so guilty. I should be the one getting lectured, not you. I’m sorry. You don’t deserve this. x**

I smiled at that one. He actually cared. He felt…guilty. And for getting me in trouble. Well, he almost did anyway.

I checked the time they were sent. About an hour ago.

I typed back immediately.

**Sorry, I completely forgot to get back to you. All is well, no lecturing going on here. They don’t suspect a thing. Don’t feel guilty. I told you, it was all my fault anyway. You silly weirdo. ;P**

I set the phone down on my bed again and stepped into my bathroom for second to brush through my now almost dry hair. I heard my phone go off before I had even picked up the brush. I smiled to myself.

He was waiting on my reply.

I continued to brush through my hair and then went to check his text.

**Louis**

**You forgot? Sheesh, I’m over here pulling my hair out, love! I can’t believe you forgot! After not hearing from you for a while I was certain it was because you got caught. I was worried for you. Don’t scare me like that again!**

**You girls cause so much stress, you know that? ;) x**

I laughed at his response. What a silly boy he was, worrying over me for no reason. But I’m happy that he cares so much. It makes me feel…wanted, loved, cared for. It was a nice, warm feeling.

**Stress? You know nothing about stress. Why, you’re just a boy. You don’t have any idea what it’s like to be a girl. Not a clue, I say. If you had to live one day in my shoes, you would collapse under the stress. You wouldn’t survive my parents. Real stress is when you have to wake up every day, expected to be perfect at any and all things. At least your parents are cool with you doing what makes you happy. The very fact that you have the privilege to go anywhere you want, at any time that you want, is astounding to me. Did you hear me? The very thought of having freewill is unbelievable to me. Can you imagine my life now? Can you imagine what I go through? That, my friend, is stress.**

I sighed to myself as I hit send, almost a little taken aback by my small rant.

The device buzzed in my hands again.

**Louis**

**….Girls talk too much. ;) x**

I smiled upon seeing a line from one of my most adored fairytales.

**Thank you for your input, Peter. Why don’t you run along and play with the lost boys now. :P**

I giggled to myself at our immaturity and laid back on my comfortable bed. Knowing that I can talk to Louis at any time now is the best feeling ever. It’s like he’s always there in a way, and it gives me a small peace of mind.

~

“That’s all you’re going to eat?” Mother asked, eyeing my almost bare dinner plate.

“Yeah. I’m not very hungry today.” I shrugged, shoving the fork full of mashed potatoes into my mouth.

She and my father exchanged worried glances.

“What?” I asked.

“Sweetie, you’re not having body image issues, are you?” She tilted her head at me in worry.

“What? No.” I answered, scrunching up my face at the sudden question.

“Are you sure? Because if you are, you can tell us. We’ll help you.” She kept on, looking at me with sympathy.

“Mom. No. Why do you think this? Where did this come from? Just because I’m not stuffing my face every night you think I have self-image problems?” I rolled my eyes at her ridiculous inquiry.

“We’re just concerned, pumpkin. Of course we want to make sure you’re all right.” My father chimed in.

“I know, I know. I just think it’s ridiculous to assume something so big out of such a small thing. Besides, why would I care so much about what my body looks like anyway? It’s not like I’m ever going to have a boyfriend.” I mumbled.

“What are you talking about? Of course you will someday. You just have to find the right boy. And besides, you’re getting to be that age where you start caring about what boys think of you.” Mother said, taking a sip of her water.

I raised my brow at her, holding back a laugh. “Mom, I’m seventeen. I’ve been ‘that age’ for at least six years. And how am I going to find a boyfriend when a boy can’t get near me? You two expect too much of the world.” I sighed.

“We just want to make sure that he’s right for our baby, that’s all.” She said, her voice sweet and motherly.

“I know, mom. But you’re not the best judge of character. It’s not like you can totally trust someone just based on their looks or where they come from.” I said, raking my fork through the green beans. I had given up on eating at this point. I really wasn’t hungry now. Somehow I felt like they were personally attacking Louis and it was grinding on my nerves.

“Maybe not, but you can tell who cannot be trusted at all by their appearance and background.” She said, laughing dryly.

I narrowed my eyes at her slightly. “Mom, no you can’t. See? This is exactly what I mean. You’re being ignorant.”

She scoffed at me and set her fork down, looking at me in disbelief. “Excuse me, young lady? I think I know what I’m talking about. This is exactly why we keep you away from the trash that is the media. They fill teen minds with complete nonsense.”

“I think you owe your mother an apology.” My father encouraged, looking up at me from his plate.

“I’m not apologizing for pointing out the truth. And what made you think that I got that from the media? It’s called common sense. It doesn’t matter if a guy has shaggy hair or nicely groomed hair, wears a button down every day or wears a t-shirt, has tattoos or not, drives a sports car or a regular car, they can all be perfectly nice, good people. Status and image does not make up your personality, and I think it’s quite sad that I have to tell my own parents that. Sometimes I wonder who the real adult is here.” I dropped the metal utensil and leaned back, crossing my arms in frustration.

Both of them were silent with shock at my little rant.

“Is this about that boy?” My father asked, giving me the stern face.

“What? No! Why does everything I say have to be because of something? Why can’t I just have my own opinions on things?”

“What boy?” She turned to my father, a worried look on her face.

“That boy from across the street. I think he’s got an eye on Evelyn.”

“The one with the tattoos? Oh no! Evelyn, you haven’t been talking to him, have you?”

I rolled my eyes and scoffed. “No. And even if I did, he’s a perfectly nice boy. He’s well raised and liked by everyone. Chill out.”

“I don’t care what everyone else thinks, I don’t want you around him.” She pointed her finger at me.

“I’m not hanging around him! Settle down! Both of you! No, you know what? Screw this. I’m not going to sit here and get accused of hanging out with the ‘wrong people’ because it’s stupid.” I stood up and whirled around, already headed for the stairs.

“Evelyn! You sit down right now! We’re not doing this again. We’re going to have a family dinner, and you’re going to sit here.” He said, pointing to my now empty chair.

I rolled my eyes again and sighed heavily with annoyance as I slumped back to my seat and plopped down, sitting there with my arms crossed again.

They were quiet as they continued eating, my father eyeing me.

“What?” I spat.

“Are you not going to eat?”

“No. I already told you I’m not hungry.” I looked away.

The next five minutes were complete quiet aside from the background noises.

“I went by your bedroom last night, Eve.” Mother said, causing my breathing to stop immediately.

“You did?” I asked nervously.

“Yeah. I kept knocking, but you didn’t answer. You must have been sleeping really well.” She said nonchalantly.

I let out the breath I was holding and looked away. “Oh, yeah. I slept all through the night last night. Didn’t hear a thing.” I said quietly.

“That’s good. I’ve been worried these past couple of weeks that you weren’t getting enough sleep. You seem to be more tired recently.” She commented.

“No I’ve been fine.” I lied confidently.

“Hm. Well you sure looked it.”

I didn’t say a thing after that. Just sat there, silently seething to myself.

~

I put my book down and open the window as I see the familiar figure appearing. I lock my door and slip on my shoes before climbing down to meet him.

“Hello, love.” Louis greets me with a hug, to my surprise.

I timidly hug him back and smile. “Hi.”

“Where do you want to go tonight?” He asked.

I raised my eyebrows at him, finding it odd that he was letting me pick. “I don’t care. Somewhere we can talk.”

“We can talk anywhere.” He smiles goofily.

“Okay then, somewhere quiet.”

His smile grows and he takes my hand. “I know just the place.”

I grow a bit confused once we wound up in his yard. “Um, your house?” I asked.

“No, no. We’re taking a car trip.” He smiles, opening the door of his red Mustang GT.

“Oh. This is your car?” I ask, sitting down in the passenger seat.

“Yep.” He smiles, closing the door for me and getting behind the wheel.

I looked around, surprised that it was totally clean. It was a nice car and it faintly smelled of him.

“And how long is this car ride?” I asked as I buckled up, hoping that his driving wasn’t out of control.

“Not long.” He smiled to himself, getting situated and turning on some music.

Good Riddance by Green Day came on and I lit up.

“I love this song.” I smiled out the window.

“Really?” He asked, clearly shocked at my statement. “You mean your parents let you listen to this kind of music?”

“Well, no. But they don’t have control over everything. It’s not like they have any idea what I listen to anyway.” I shrugged.

His confused face turned into a smirk. “You little rebel.”

I giggled at his reaction, taking it as praise.

“You do more bad than you let on, don’t you?” He teased. “What else are you keeping from me?”

“No, no! Nothing, I promise!” I laughed, waving my hands in defense.

He narrowed his eyes at me suspiciously with a smile and turned around, backing out onto the road.

“Do you drive as crazily as you live?” I joked.

He surprisingly chuckled at it, glancing over at me. “I don’t think so, no.”

“Good.” I giggled lightly.

“Do you live as innocently as you act?” He countered.

I gave him a playful smile. “What is that supposed to mean?” I crossed my arms.

“Well, you appear perfectly pure, but are you? You could be the world’s best actress for all I know.”

I laughed at his implication and rolled my eyes. “Hey now, don’t pin me for some pretend daddy’s girl. I’m the real deal. It’s safe to say that you won’t have to worry about where I am and what I’m doing. I can promise you I’m plenty innocent and pure. I’m just not so sure that that’s a good thing.” I said, my voice growing quieter at the end.

He smiled at me but gave me a furrowed brow, confused by my words. “Of course it’s a good thing. I respect that. Of course, if you keep hanging around me, you might not be so goody-goody anymore.” He smirked.

I blushed and looked down. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“I mean you might become a punk like me. You know, up to no good, rebelling. What did you think I meant?” He asked, smirking at me with that raised brow.

My cheeks grew warmer and I smiled nervously. “Uh, nothing.”

“You were thinking naughty things, yeah?” He teased.

“Shut up.” I mumbled, laughing in spite of my embarrassment.

“See? That’s what I do to you. I corrupt.”

I looked over at him, smiling faintly. “But you don’t mean to.” I shook my head slowly.

He turned to me, his lips slightly parted. His eyes were soft and filled with thought. I kept my gentle smile, even after he looked back to the road.

~

“Where are we?” I asked as I scanned the dark nothingness in front of us.

It appeared to be an empty field of some sort, and there was no sign of any buildings in sight. From what I could see of it, lit up by the headlights of Louis’ car, was tall grass and nothing else. It seemed endless under the low lighting of the moon.

He said nothing as he stepped out of the car, disappearing into the dark.

I jumped a bit when my door opened and I heard his chuckle as he held out his hand. I took it and stepped out, noticing he had something with him.

“Where did you get that?” I asked, gesturing the guitar on his back.

“It was in the car.” He said simply. “Come on.” He pulled me along gently into the field of thigh high grass.

The grass blades tickled me as we walked through, leaving a trail of swaying green behind us. We came to a stop after a little while and I looked up. There was nothing but the night sky around us, and it was beautiful and quiet.

“You weren’t joking when you said you knew the place. This place is so quiet. I haven’t heard silence this still since I was back home.” I told him, hearing how my voice cut through the silence so clearly.

“Yeah. There’s no one out here to bother us.” He smiled, sitting down and disappearing again.

I giggled and sat down next to him, but there was still a thin wall of grass between us. I saw two hands appear and split it down the middle, tucking it under them. I smiled at Louis and he smiled back, legs crossed and hands on his knees.

“So, what did you want to talk about, love?” He asked, tilting his head.

My face dropped a bit as I was reminded. “Oh, yeah. Don’t worry about it.” I murmured, looking to the side even though all I could see was grass.

“No, I’m going to worry about.” He sighed. “Come on, love. Tell me what’s bothering you.”

“I don’t even know exactly. I just…-“ I tried to find the words.

“Your parents are getting on your nerves because they’re bugging you about someone?” He asked.

I looked up at him, my eyes wide at his knowing. “How did you know that?”

He scrunched his face and shrugged. “Lucky guess.”

I brushed it off and picked a piece of grass, running it between my fingers. “I know they just want me to hang around the right people, but how do they know when they don’t give people a chance? It’s so frustrating how they push someone out without even trying to get to know them. It’s not fair.” I muttered, feeling the small bit of anger start to boil inside me again.

“Is this person important to you?” He asked.

I remained silent for a few seconds, really pondering it. “Yes. Very much.”

“And do your parents know this?”

“…No.” I shook my head.

He smiled and lifted my chin with his fingers. “Is this person, me perhaps?”

I turned scarlet and bit my lip, nodding my head slowly.

The smile that he gave warmed me completely.

“How did you know?” I asked quietly.

“Well, I’m really the only person in your life besides your parents, aren’t I? And I know they don’t approve of me exactly.” He chuckled.

“Oh.” I mouthed, shifting my eyes to the side and down.

“Evelyn?” His voice caused my eyes to trail back to him.

I stared back, waiting patiently for the words he was clearly wanting to speak.

“Am I really important to you?” His soft voice was laced with curiosity.

I swallowed my nerves before opening my mouth. “Yes.”

His face softened and his head tilted to the side as he studied my face. “But, you hardly know me.”

“I-I know.” I stuttered, looking down to my hands.

It was quiet for a short while, nothing but the gentle breeze to listen to. I kept playing with the strip of grass in my hand, trying to forget that I had just confessed more than I maybe should have.

A soft, strong hand came into view as it grabbed ahold of one of my own. I peered up to him, unsure of his reasoning.

“You know what?” He asked, a smile on his lips again. “You’re important to me too.” He kissed my hand, brushing his thumb over the top of it.

I knew my cheeks had gone pink again. I’m not sure which was worse, his words or his gentle nature and fondness for touching.

“You know you can always talk to me about anything, even if it’s about me.” He said.

He pulled me forward before grabbing my waist and turning me around, then pulled me against him and wrapped me in his arms. He hugged me and put his head on my shoulder, slowly and lightly rocking us side to side.

I stiffened at the position, seeing as I was basically sitting in his lap and debated saying anything.

His lips came closer to my ear as his soft whisper broke the peace and quiet again. “Relax, love. No need to be so stiff.” He barely chuckled.

I relaxed a little bit against him, letting my body form to his bigger, warmer one. I took a deep breath and let it out, resting my head against his shoulder.

“There you go. It’s not so bad is it?” He joked. “You almost seemed scared earlier.” He laughed.

“Well I was a bit alarmed I suppose. I didn’t know what you were doing.” I said.

His lighthearted laugh filled the silence around us. “Well I’m not going to hurt you. I would never hurt you.” He promised, kissing me on the cheek.

I’m so happy that I was facing away from him at the moment, considering the shade of my face. I don’t think I’ve gone five minutes without blushing since I’ve been with him tonight.

The peace that fell between us lasted for quite a few minutes, but I enjoyed it. It was relaxing and comfortable, sitting quietly in his warm embrace, watching the stars peek out from behind the clouds that still drifted lazily through the sky.

“Louis?”

“Mhm?” He looked back down at me, giving me his full attention.

“Do you like school?” I asked.

“Yeah, some parts of it. Other parts, not so much.” He answered.

“What parts?”

He gave a short laugh. “Well, the school part.”

I rolled my eyes and smiled. “Of course. I should have known.”

“Why?” He asked, curious as to why I would ask such a seemingly random question.

I avoided it however. “Do you have a lot of friends?”

“Uh, yeah I guess so. Not very many close ones though.”

I paused for a second before asking the next question. “Do you have any girl friends?” I asked timidly.

“A few, not any that are close though. And they tend to get on my nerves.” He threw out.

“Get on your nerves?” I repeated, confusion in my tone.

“Yeah. They’re not the nicest and they’re only concerned with how they look all the time. No fun, no fun.” He elaborated.

“Oh.”

“I’m so happy you’re not like that, Evelyn.” He said, sighing as he rested his chin on top of my head. “What’s with all these questions anyway?”

“Nothing.” I replied quickly.

“Clearly it’s something.” He argued playfully.

“Nope.” I denied.

“Come on now.” He pressed.

I couldn’t hold back my giggle.

“Fine.” He gave up. “Hey, have you ever thought about going to school?” It was his turn to ask.

“Me? Go to public school?” I laughed sarcastically. “I don’t think you realize what you’re even saying.”

“But really, have you ever thought about it? What if it was my school? Would you go then?”

I thought about it, weighing the pros and cons. “I don’t know. It just seems like a recipe for disaster, Louis.” I shook my head.

“Ah, come on. I would watch over you.” He said with a smile.

I sighed and let out a small laugh. “Maybe. Although I highly doubt it’s ever going to happen because of my parents, so don’t get your hopes up.”

He pouted, making a whining puppy noise ad nudging my neck with his nose, making me giggle and blush. “You’re just saying that because you don’t want to have to be stuck with me every day, am I right?” He joked.

“Yep, that’s exactly it.” I teased.

“Hey, you better be joking.” He threatened playfully, smirking at me.

“And what if I’m serious?”

“You know, considering I’ve already got you in my arms, taunting me isn’t the smartest thing to do.” He warned.

“I’m not scared of you.” I spoke in the most confident voice I could muster.

“Oh really?” He asked, moving his hands to my waist.

I became nervous at his movements again, but then I realized what he was doing when his fingers began to move quickly across my sides causing me to erupt into laughter.

“Louis!” I squealed, trying to pry his tickling hands off of me, but with no success.

“You love me! I know you do!” He yelled over my laughter, his smile becoming wider as my laughing got louder.

“Yes! Okay! Okay!” I choked out between giggles, trying anything to make it stop.

He started laughing to himself and I managed to wiggle myself away from him, only to wind up on my back, clutching my sides. He got over me, still tickling me with no mercy. I could hardly see through my squinted, tear filled eyes.

“Why are you asking about girls, huh? Why won’t you tell me?” He smirked.

I didn’t really want to answer him, so I didn’t. I don’t think he was having it though.

“Tell me! I want to know!” He said, his fingers now on my bare skin.

I noticed that my shirt had risen up. “Louis!” I protest and immediately go to pull it down but Louis grabbed my hands.

“Why the sudden interest about girls?” He asked again, looking down at me with mischievous eyes.

I know that I’m blushing and turn my head. “No reason, just curious.”

His eyes narrowed in suspicion, his lips still showcasing a smirk. “Could it be jealousy, maybe?” He inquired.

“No.” I said plainly.

Is it? Why do I care?

He stuck his bottom lip out in a pout, his eyebrows knitting together. “I thought you said I was cute?”

I giggled at his childishness. “Just because I’m not jealous doesn’t mean you’re not cute.” I clarified.

His smile returned, softening his face.

My cheeks started to warm up when I realized the position we were in, and I looked away, too shy to say anything about it. All of it, the whole situation was giving me an odd feeling in the pit of my stomach. I felt a warm hand cup the side of my face, turning it back towards him. I let my gaze fall upon his eyes, noting the look in them was something I hadn’t seen before.

It was only when I noticed his face getting closer that I began to panic. My body was heating up, my hands were shaking, and my chest started to rise and fall faster, and our lips connected softly.

His kiss was gentle and sweet, even innocent in a way. It wasn’t pushy or prying, just nice and simple.

After a few seconds he pulled away, a small smile growing on his face.

I opened my eyes and stared up at him, my lips barely parted. “Why do you do that?” I asked softly.

“Because I want to.” He replied, taking hold of my hands again. “You look pretty and I want to kiss you.” He told me, blinking his long eyelashes.

I blushed again, not knowing how to react to such an unexpected answer. “Um, thank you.” I mumbled.

He smiled sweetly and got off of me, sitting back down in his previous spot and picking up his guitar.

“Are you going to sing for me?” I asked, a bit excited.

He laughed lightly, shaking his head with a smile. “Oh no, I can’t sing. But I’ll play for you.”

I sat up and resumed my earlier sitting position with my legs tucked under me, hands on my lap. I heard the chords of Counting Stars by OneRepublic and smiled. I loved this song.

It all felt right. The way he looked so relaxed out here, no one to disturb us as we sit under the stars, wasting the night away with each other, and it was all just right. I wouldn’t trade this for anything. As long as I was with Louis, everything was the best thing.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I had almost failed to notice the song had ended. I snapped awake from my thoughts to see Louis with a slightly confused look on his face, waving his hand at me.

“You alright?” He asked.

“Yep. Just thinking.” I sighed.

“Again?” He put the guitar down and crawled over to me. “What is it this time?”

“Oh, no. Nothing bothersome.” I shook my head, dismissing it.

“You don’t want to tell me?”

“Nah, there’s nothing to tell really.” I smiled, assuring him. “I’m happy.” I told him, tugging his red beanie down over his face and giggling.

He grabbed it and pulled it off. “Hey!” He chuckled, putting it back on right. “As long as you’re happy.” He grinned.

~

“What about that one?” I asked, pointing to another spot in the sky.

“That’s a giraffe. See it?” He pointed too, outlining it with his slender finger.

“Oh yeah.” I stared at it before laughing. “But giraffes aren’t made of stars.” I argued playfully.

“What do you mean? Yes they are!” He argued back, both of us laughing for the millionth time tonight.

We both fell silent after our laughing fit. We just laid there, hands laced together, staring at the endless sea of twinkling stars.

“Louis, what am I going to do about my parents?” I asked, sighing after realizing that I was going to have to come back to reality at some point.

He turned his head to face me, a blank look on his face. “What do you mean?”

“What should I do about us? I mean what should I tell them?” I explained.

“Just tell them if that’s what you want to do.” He shrugged. “Tell them that you and I are friends and that they’re going to deal with it if they want you to be happy. Or, you could always just not tell them. It would be a lot simpler.”

I sighed, not sure what I should do. “But I just feel bad for sneaking around and lying to them, but not bad enough to stop.” I said, a little guilt in my voice.

“It’s up to you, love. You do what you think is right, what you want to do.”

I nodded, closing my eyes. “What time is it?”

I heard him shuffling around for his phone. “It’s almost two.”

“We’ve been out here for almost three hours? It doesn’t seem that long since we got here.” I murmured.

“I know. You ready to head back home?” He offered.

I sucked in a big breath, letting it out slowly and sitting up. “Yeah, I guess I should.”

He stood up, holding his hand out for me and helping me up. We dusted ourselves off and headed back for the car.

The ride back home was mostly silent, but filled with lots of smiles and stolen glances.

“I’ll walk you home.” He said, helping me out of the car.

“Oh, that’s okay. It’s just across the street anyway.” I chuckled.

“I know, but I want to.” He insisted.

I bit my lip and stood there awkwardly.

“Come on then.” He said softly, taking my hand in his.

We made it all the way to my window and I turned around to say goodbye, but he hugged me instead. I slowly hugged him back, enjoying the feeling of closeness that it gave me.

He pulled back after what seemed a long while, but instead of letting me go, he brought his hands to my face and kissed me again. This one was different from the one earlier though. This one wasn’t just a simple peck. He moved his lips against mine, taking me by surprise yet again. I followed his lead and moved mine against his slowly, feeling the nervous knot in my stomach. His lips were so soft and warm, and his hands were soft on my skin. He held me so gently, as if I was a flower.

When we finally broke apart, he let me go and smiled as if nothing had happened, like always. I just stood there, confused, shocked, and definitely blushing.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?” He spoke softly.

“U-Um, yeah.” I nodded, standing there like a fool. “Thanks for talking to me.” I got out.

“Anytime, love.” He smiled, hands in his pockets like usual.

“Night.” I said before turning and climbing back into my room.

I turned around to shut the window and saw that he was still standing there, smiling up at me. I paused and smiled back.

“Sweet dreams, Evelyn.” He said, winking and turning to leave.

I giggled lightly to myself and chewed on my lip, shutting the window and getting ready for bed.

I laid down and snuggled up. Louis was still the only thing on my mind as per usual. But then again, that kiss was not something I expected. Neither one of them. Every time I get used to something, he goes and takes it to the next level, leaving me to catch up again.

That kiss was amazing.

I wonder why he did it though?

I found myself smiling wildly at the thought and giggled, reaching up to touch my lips.

What is wrong with me? Surely normal girls don’t do this. I’m seriously overreacting.

Besides, we’re just friends. It’s not like it matters anyway, seeing as we don’t even like each other.

Definitely not.

He was probably just teasing me again. Yeah.


	8. Chapter 8

~Monday, May 10th, 2010~

I sighed as I flipped the page of my book, resting my arm on the cool granite counter in front of me. I was sat in the chair at the island in the kitchen, my legs pulled up to my chest as I lazily read through another familiar story. My mind wasn’t on the words I was reading at all however.

This past week I’ve been debating with myself. I can’t decide whether or not I should tell my parents. Louis didn’t help much, but constantly seeing him kept bringing it back to mind. I’m just not sure if it’s really the right thing to do or not.

“I was thinking we should go out today. The weather is nice. Maybe you can take me to that bakery you mentioned.” My mother’s voice cut the silence.

I looked up from the paper pages and stared blankly at the back of her head as she dried the dish in her hands. “Sure. That sounds nice.” I said, yawning afterwards.

It was a slow, lazy Monday, and it was barely past lunchtime. The day just seemed to drag on and on. I figured spending a few of the long hours with my mother might be a good thing. It’s been a while since we really spent much time together.

“I’ll be right back. I’m going to go freshen up.” I told her, slipping off the chair and heading up to my room.

I brushed through my hair again before putting on a coat of mascara and some tinted lip balm. I threw on a lightweight hoodie and slipped into my shoes before going back downstairs.

“Ready when you are.” I told her, leaning against the counter.

“Then let’s go.” She smiled, grabbing her purse and keys.

I followed her out and into the car. I checked the mirrors discreetly for any sign of Louis, but there was none. He must have still been in school or something.

“Do you remember where it is?” She asked me as we pulled out of the driveway.

“Yeah, go like you’re going to the French place but take a left when you get there. It’s near the end of that street.” I told her, buckling up.

“Okay then.” She said, turning on the radio.

All she ever listened to was classical music. Thankfully I had learned to appreciate it and I didn’t mind.

“Did you finish school today?” She asked.

“Yeah.” I answered lazily, staring out the window. “Hey, what would you think about me going to public school?” I asked, surprised at my own bravery.

I heard her scoff as I turned my head towards her. “Evelyn, are you serious?”

“Yes.” I dragged the word out.

“I think you’re crazy if you want to go somewhere like that. It’s just signing away your sanity, darling. I know high school might seem like fun to you, but believe me, it’s just setting you up for sadness and stress. You’re basically painting yourself with a big red bullseye, for goodness sake. Those kids would eat you alive, Eve.” She laughed dryly, shaking her head.

“I know. But what if I really wanted to go?”

“Why would you though? I don’t understand.” She mumbled to herself.

“Because at some point, I’m going to be thrown into the real world, and it would be nice to have some experience interacting with people. And maybe even make some friends.” I shrugged.

She looked thoughtful for a minute, pondering my reasons. “Hm. Well I suppose you bring good points. I’ll mention it to your father and we’ll talk about it. I mean, if it’s really something you want to do.”

“Yes.” I replied quickly.

“Alright. It’s not like you have a whole lot of time left in school anyway before college days begin.” She reminded me.

“Yeah, I know.”

“Help me remember to go by the store when we get done here. I need to pick up some eggs.” She said, parking the car.

“Okay.” I murmured, unbuckling my seat belt and stepping out of the car.

“This it?” She asked.

“Yep. This is the place.” I confirmed, walking up to the door and holding it open for her.

We stepped in and she looked around, a smile on her face as she took in the friendly décor. “Why this place is absolutely charming.” She commented, stepping up to the display case.

“Yeah, I like it in here.” I agreed, following closely behind her.

I heard the door open behind me, causing me to look over my shoulder. It was a certain curly haired boy that I recall from the last time. Harry I think his name was.

“Oh, hello again.” He said, waving at me as a smile appeared on his face, showing off his dimples.

“Hi.” I said softly, still shy.

“You came back.” He beamed, walking behind the counter and grabbing an apron. He must have just gotten out of school.

“Yeah. I mentioned it to my mom so she wanted to check it out.” I told him, watching him tie the apron. “Um, this is my mom.” I said, gesturing to her. I noticed that she was very aware of our conversation the whole time.

“I assumed as much.” He chuckled, smiling at me and then her. “Nice to meet you. I’m Harry.” He introduced politely, bowing his head to my mother.

She let out a small laugh. “Well Harry, it’s nice to meet you too. I’m Claire. You and my daughter seem to know each other?”

“Yes, ma’am. I remember her from the last time she was in here.” He nodded, rubbing his neck nervously.

_Please don’t mention Louis. Please, please don’t mention Louis._

I was having a mini heart attack at their conversation. This could go downhill at any second.

“How could I forget such a pretty face?” He asked, grinning softly.

“She is quite beautiful isn’t she?” My mother boasted.

I looked away to hide my blush of embarrassment. I can’t believe my mother is doing this to me.

“Yes, she’s very pretty.” He smiled at me.

I tried to hide my red flush as they both stared at me, smiling and prolonging the burning of my cheeks.

“So what do you want, Eve?” My mother asked, scanning over all the different cakes and cookies.

I looked it all over, pointing to a familiar one. “That’s the cake I was telling you about. It’s so yummy.”

“You remembered it.” Harry smiled, prideful of his creation. “I’m glad you like it.”

I giggled lightly at his proud stance. “Yes, it’s very good.” I smiled back.

“Is that what you want?” Mother asked, still scanning over the selection.

“Yep.” I smiled, glancing quickly at Harry.

He was staring at me from under his curls too, a small grin on his lips. He walked away towards the glass case, opening it and retrieving a slice of the delicious cake for me.

“I think I’ll have a red velvet cupcake.” Mother told him, tapping her finger to her chin.

“Alright.” He smiled politely, grabbing it for her. “Is that all? Would you ladies care for some tea?” He asked.

“Yes please.” I said, smiling faintly at him before averting my gaze to something else.

“No problem at all.” He smiled back, ringing up our order on the register.

“I would actually prefer a cup of coffee, if you don’t mind.” She requested.

I rolled my eyes slightly at my mother. She could never get used to the taste of tea. It just wasn’t her thing I guess, but the woman loved her coffee.

“No problem.” He said again, still smiling sweetly. “I’ll just be right back with your drink orders.” He took the money from her hands and gave us our order before retreating towards the back.

I grabbed my mother’s attention and led her to one of the small tables. I realized it was the same one that Louis and I sat at and a small smile tugged at the corners of my mouth.

I looked up and saw that mother was giving me the eye along with a raised eyebrow and her seldom seen smirk. “What?” I asked quickly, feeling nervous under her peculiar gaze.

“So you talked to that boy before, huh?” She questioned with a wiggle of her brows.

I blushed lightly and looked down at the table top. “Yeah.”

“He’s pretty cute.” She commented. “And he seems like a nice boy too.”

“Yeah, I guess.” I mumbled, trying to ignore my mother’s efforts.

Harry came back out carrying two steaming hot cups and set them down in front of us. “There you are, ladies. Anything else I can do for you?” He asked, hands behind his back as he looked between the two of us.

“No, thank you.” I smiled at him sweetly, already fixing my tea.

“Yes, we’re fine. Thank you, dear.” My mother smiled as well, dismissing him back to his place behind the counter.

I watched him out of the corner of my eye. He returned to his business of wiping down the counters and going in and out of the kitchen. I looked back to my mother who was watching me with a sly smile.

“Something catch your eye?” She asked teasingly.

I rolled my eyes playfully and giggled to myself. “No no, it’s not like that. He’s just a peculiar person. Interesting to watch, you know?” I shrugged, glancing over at him again.

“You’re right, I’m sure it has nothing to do with the fact that he’s so cute.” She winked at me, taking a sip of her coffee.

“It doesn’t, actually.” I replied confidently. “I just, you know, wonder what his story is. That’s all.” I grinned, taking a bite of the lemony cake.

“Oh come on, Eve. He’s adorable! And so nice. You should be chatting that up, sweetums.” She laughed shortly before filling her mouth with her cupcake.

“Mom!” I widened my eyes. “Not so loud.” I looked to Harry quickly, making sure he didn’t hear her embarrassing words.

She laughed at my flushed face and shrugged. “Sorry. Just saying, the perfect opportunity is right there. Besides, he seems to like you already.” She winked.

“Mom!” I whispered harshly. “I don’t need your help with this.” I murmured.

“I think you do, though.” She disagreed.

“Stop!” I whined, taking another sip of tea and trying to appear normal to anyone who may be watching, even though we were the only two in here besides Harry and whoever was working in the kitchen.

She chuckled to herself and put her hands up. “Alright, alright. I won’t embarrass you anymore.” She smiled.

“You mean you’ll try not to.” I joked, shooting her a teasing smirk.

She pursed her lips and scrunched her nose at me, shaking her head like a kid.

I laughed at her childish behavior. Sometimes my mom could really be fun when she wanted to be.

The next fifteen minutes passed by with jokes and imaginary scenarios. It was nice to spend time like this with my mother again. I kind of missed it. Ever since we came to England, we haven’t really spent any time together like this. I might be lame for it in some people’s eyes, but I still really enjoyed hanging around my parents.

“I’m going to the restroom and then we can go to the store to get those eggs.” She said, standing up.

I nodded and smiled at her, in an exceptionally good mood now. I watched her walk over to the door that said women’s restroom on it. She disappeared and I let my gaze drift to other things. I eventually found it on the green eyed boy staring back at me. I quickly looked away and out the window, watching the people pass by.

I finally let my nerves get the better of me and I stood, grabbing my stuff and walking to the door.

“You leaving?” I heard the boy’s voice call.

“Um, yeah. I’m just going to wait outside for my mom. Thank you for everything.” I said politely as I went to grab the door handle.

I missed it when it suddenly opened, causing me to look up in surprise at the person on the other side. I was even more surprised when I saw those blue eyes and messy brown hair tucked under a familiar red beanie.

“Evelyn.” He said my name, surprised as I was. “What are you doing here?” He asked, looking around.

“Sorry, can’t talk. My mom’s here.” I said quickly, pushing past him.

He turned around, holding the door open as he looked out after me. “Wait! What? Where are you g-“

“I can’t talk to you right now! I’ll see you later, okay?” I spoke my words quickly, walking back towards the car, leaving Louis to stand there staring after me with a confused expression.

I made it to the car and leaned against it, absent mindedly watching the people pass by as usual. After another minute or so, mother appeared, a rather displeased look on her face suddenly. She unlocked the car and we both got in.

“Ugh.” She scoffed.

“What happened?” I asked timidly.

“That boy was in there as I was leaving. I’m so glad we got out of there.”

“What boy?” I asked, trying to seem clueless.

“You know, the one with the tattoos. The troublesome looking one from across the street? Who knows what that hooligan is doing in a nice place like that.” She said, laughing sarcastically to herself.

I felt my face tighten at her harsh words. I had to fight to keep myself from flying off at her in defense of my friend, so I just turned my head and took a deep breath.

All it took was a few simple words to ruin my mood completely.

~

“Alright, what is it?” Louis asked, leaning back on his hands.

I sighed and straightened my legs out in front of me, feeling the damp grass beneath them and refused to turn my gaze from the night sky. “Nothing, Louis.”

“No, I know something is wrong. You’ve been quieter than usual tonight. Something is definitely bothering you.” He stared at me, waiting for an explanation.

“I don’t want to tell you.” I said honestly.

“Why not?” He asked, tilting his head.

“Because.”

“That’s a word, not a reason, love.” He smiled, wiggling closer to me and putting an arm around my shoulder. “Now, tell wise man Louis what’s bothering that pretty little head of yours.”

I sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly. “It’s about you though.” I warned him.

He smiled knowingly. “I know, love.”

“You do?”

“Yes. It’s a bit obvious.” He chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. “Well, my mother, when she saw you in the bakery earlier today, she referred to you as some not so positive things.” I sighed.

He tilted his chin up, quirking an eyebrow. “Ah. I assumed as much.” He smirked.

“You did?”

“Yeah. It’s normal. And it’s not like I don’t know that you’re parents don’t like me.” He shrugged.

“But, doesn’t that hurt you? Or make you mad that people talk about you that way?” I asked, furrowing my brow at his lack of caring.

“Nah. I’m used to it. You tend to get that a lot when you look the way I do at my age.” He chuckled dryly.

“But you don’t deserve it!” I argued, getting mad at the thought of people talking badly about him all the time.

He laughed at my reasoning. “Well that’s how the world works. Most people who get judged and shot down by the majority of others, don’t deserve it. There’s nothing we can do about it however. You can only choose to try and be normal to fit in and avoid the ridicule, or you can choose to be yourself and not give a damn what people say about you because you know their words are wrong. You can probably guess which path I took.” He smiled humorously, playing with the strand of my hair between his fingers.

I looked up at him, admiring his courage. “You’re very brave.”

His smile brightened and his eyes found my own. “It’s a scary world, Evelyn. You have to be brave enough to beat out the negative thoughts and the sharp words that are thrown at you. It’s not easy, but if you find a few key thoughts, you’ll be invincible.” He smiled at me.

I only gave him a face of confusion in return, pondering his words. “Key thoughts?”

“You know, like positive thoughts? Things that will keep you from falling into the predetermined role you’ll be assigned or giving into the negative pressures of the world around you. You can’t just listen to everyone you come across. Only very few people will genuinely try to help you. The rest are just curious strangers and they will come and go, but you’ll always have a few important people that will stick with you until the end, guiding you down the right path. And those are the people you need to look for. They might not be easy to pin at first, but eventually they’ll fall into place and all will become clear. Don’t worry, things become clearer the longer you look at them.” He smiled, wrapping his other arm around me.

I thought over his words, processing them all carefully. “But what are key thoughts, exactly?” I asked, realizing I still wasn’t clear on that.

“Key thoughts, like positive thoughts that are key to keeping your head and emotions in the right place. Anything that makes you happy or reminds you of what kind of person you really are, those are key thoughts. Use them when people start trying to fill your head with nonsense. It’s the best tactic to staying yourself and keeping a clear, happy mind.” He explained, a small grin upon his lips.

“Oh. I get it now.” I smiled, feeling a bit of comfort at the idea.

His grin grew into a toothy smile. He moved so that he was lying flat on his back atop the raindrop covered grass of the park, hands on his stomach as he stared at the stars.

I looked at him, calm and happy. No matter how much I stared at him, his face never got any less beautiful to me. Maybe it was even getting more so. He was still as breathtaking as the night I first came here with him.

“Evelyn?” His lips parted suddenly, speaking my name.

“Yes?”

“I feel like I’m wasting my breath here, but I figure I should at least give it a try.” He started, taking another big breath. “There’s this big party coming up next week and I was wondering if maybe you’d be interested in coming with me? I just thought maybe it would be an interesting experience for you, and maybe you’ll get to see what it’s like to be around other people your age.” He shrugged, tucking one hand behind his head, shifting his eyes towards me.

I bit my lip, thinking about it. “Well, that sounds fun actually.” I said, shocking him.

“Really? I thought for sure you would say no.” He scrunched his nose.

I giggled lightly, and laid back next to him. “Nope. I want to go.” I said honestly.

“Alright then.”

“What kind of party is it?” I asked curiously.

“Just a normal house party. You know, parents are out of town thing.”

“Oh. Like in the movies.” I said, laughing a bit at my comparison.

“Yeah, more or less.” He chuckled. “Did you learn everything you know from movies?”

“Maybe.” I giggled. “Or maybe I sneak out with boys all the time and go to parties all the time.” I joked, shrugging.

Louis’ face turned to a pout as he rolled onto his side, propping himself up on his elbow.

“What?” I asked, turning my head towards him.

“You’ve snuck out with other boys?” He asked, his eyebrows knitted together in sadness.

I giggled at his cute face and rolled my eyes. “No, Louis. It was a joke. I only sneak around with you.” I told him.

His face returned to normal, his smile reappearing of course. “Well, you make it sound like something naughty.” He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

My blush was mostly covered by the dark of night as I turned my head away. “I didn’t mean it that way!” I whined.

I heard his chuckle and couldn’t keep the small grin from my lips. The sound of his laugh never got old to me. It was always making me smile.

“Can I ask you something?” I broke the silence after my blush faded, rolling over onto my side as well.

“Anything.” He nodded once, his eyes locking onto my face.

“What were you doing at the bakery today?” I questioned curiously.

“I was getting something for the twins. It was their birthday today, so when I got out of school I thought I would get them some of their favorite cookies to go with their present.” He explained, smiling softly at me.

“Oh. Well that was awfully sweet of you.” I smiled at his nice gesture.

I was shocked when I saw his cheeks go a bit pink. “Well I just wanted them to have a good birthday. They’re good little girls and they deserve it.” He shrugged, looking away from me.

I smiled at his slight embarrassment, thinking it cute. “Come on, Louis. Admit it, you’re a total sweetie and a good big brother.” I teased, gently shoving him on the chest.

He rolled his eyes with a smile and licked his lips before looking down.

“How is your life at school?” I asked suddenly.

“What do you mean?” He asked, intrigued by my random question.

“Like, how do people treat you? What do you do with your friends? Do you get in trouble?”

He smiled at the last question. “Do you think I get in trouble?”

“Well I don’t know. That’s why I’m asking, isn’t it?”

He chuckled at me and I watched his eyes study the different features of my face silently before finally continuing.

“Well, the people, they treat me nicely for the most part. There’s some guys who don’t like me, but they don’t give me any trouble. They won’t mess with me, they know better. And my friends and I, we…-Well we don’t do much, I suppose. We just goof off, skate around, you know, normal stuff.” He shrugged.

I nodded my head slowly at his vague response. “And getting in trouble?” I asked again.

He smirked, casting me a mischievous look from the corner of his eye. “Maybe every now and again.” He raised a brow. “It would be safe to say that I’m not the teacher’s pet. Let’s just put it that way.” He winked.

I giggled at him and rolled my eyes. “Such a rebel.”

“You know it, babe.” He smiled proudly, showing off his perfect teeth.

“Why do you play football?” I kept the questions going. I wanted to know more about him.

“Why? Because I enjoy it. It’s fun and I get to compete against people. I like winning.” He smiled.

I smirked at him, sighing. “Well everyone likes winning.” I pointed out.

“But not as much as I do.” He clarified.

“Oh, right.” I replied sarcastically. “You’re special.”

“Thank you.” He smirked at me cheekily.

“You think you’re funny?” I teased.

“Well I don’t know, but you seem to think so.” He replied.

I narrowed my eyes at him playfully and let out a short laugh. “What am I going to do with you…” I mumbled, rolling over onto my back again.

“Tell me, what were _you_ doing at the bakery today? I know you were there with your mother, but what did you really go there for?” He questioned, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

I raised my brow at him. “We just went to have tea and spend the day out with each other.” I answered honestly.

“Really now? Are you sure you didn’t go to see that boy?” He asked, a teasing smirk on his lips.

My eyes widened and my lips parted slightly at his assumption. “No. Why would I do that?”

“I don’t know, you seemed to think he was pretty cute. You don’t like him, do you?” He pressed.

I blinked a few times rapidly, taken aback by his sudden questioning of things. “…Why does it matter to you?”

He seemed to be stumped at my question, not knowing how to answer. “Uh, I’m just curious.” He shrugged, acting nonchalant.

“Then it really doesn’t matter, does it?” I smirked, closing my eyes for a second.

“I still want to know though. I mean, I just want to make sure that you’re not going after the wrong type of guy, you know?”

I opened my eyes and turned my head to look at him. Seeing him still staring at me, worry evident in his eyes, I decided I shouldn’t be so mean. I sighed and shifted my body towards him. “Fine. No, I don’t like him. I do think he’s cute though. However, thinking someone is cute and liking someone are two very different things. I don’t even know him really, how could I like him? That is an absurd assumption.”

Louis face softened at my words. “Oh. Well believe it or not, there’s a lot of girls who don’t think that way. They see a guy and they like him, end of story. It is kind of odd.”

“Well, I think it’s ridiculous to so blindly like someone without knowing their character. Sounds like a recipe for disappointment.” I commented.

“So, you don’t like him?” He asked again.

“No!” I giggled. “No, I don’t. How many times must I repeat myself?” I shook my head, smiling.

_I can’t believe I even just told him that. Why does he care so much anyway? So what if I liked Harry?_

It was almost frustrating at times, how he could get me to tell him anything, yet it was so hard to get him to tell me anything about himself. It seemed a bit one way, and that only made my curiosity about his personal life grow bigger. Was he hiding something from me? Was there something I was missing? Overlooking? And was he hiding it from me, or from everyone?

~

I wiped off the last bit of my mascara and climbed into bed, turning my lamp off. I looked at the clock. 3:47.

_Great._

I snuggled into the soft covers of my bed and closed my eyes, trying to get as much sleep as possible. But my brain was having other ideas.

_Am I really going to go to this party? It sounds a bit scary. It’s probably dangerous to a degree as well. Maybe I shouldn’t…_

_No. I told Louis I was going, and that’s what I’m going to do. I’m not backing out._

_I am curious to see Louis in his normal setting though. It should be interesting to see how he acts around other people. I really hope he doesn’t become too different. I like Louis the way he is, I don’t want to see him any other way. I can’t even imagine it._

_The thought scares me. The thought that Louis could only be this way around me. I don’t like it. I want to know that he shows me the real him._

_I guess this party is my chance to find out._

_I just really hope that I’m right. If I ever found out that Louis was lying to me, I would be heartbroken. But I believe he’s telling me the truth. I know he is. He wouldn’t lie to me._

_He wouldn’t, would he?_


	9. Chapter 9

~Saturday, May 15th, 2010~

I sighed as I rolled over onto my stomach and tucked a silky strand of brown hair behind my ear.

The more I seemed to do with Louis, the more I realized how truly boring my home life was. Louis was right, I’m just slowly wasting away in here with nothing to do.

I sighed again, this time in annoyance at the lack of interesting things to entertain me. I looked around my room, keeping an eye out for anything that grabbed my attention, but nothing was standing out. It was just the same old things that were always in here.

_I guess I could read a book…_

_I’ve already read them all a hundred times though. Maybe I’ll just help mom out around the house…_

I got up and walked downstairs to find mom in the living room watching an old black and white movie. Something with Marilyn Monroe in it, which wasn’t surprising to me in the least. Mother has weird obsessions with people.

“Hey mom.” I greeted, my voice coming out tired.

“Hello, sweetie.” She smiled back at me for a second, returning to her movie.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” I asked, hoping there was something I could occupy myself with to make this day pass faster.

“Nope. Everything that needs to be done, is.” She replied, not once tearing away from the screen.

I sighed and let my eyes roll back in annoyance as I suppressed a groan. I turned around slowly and trudged to the front door, opening it and stepping outside.

I walked to the end of the driveway and looked both ways. Nothing. No cars, no people, no animals, no sounds even. Louis and his friends must still be in school.

This is how it was now. Louis would wake up every morning and go to school and live his normal life with all his friends, and then he and I would hang out at night. It makes me wonder though, just what kind of friend he considers me. I feel that we’re close, but then we only really hang out at night time, after everything is shut down and everyone’s gone home. Even though I like it that way, it’s still a curious thought.

I sighed for what must have been the hundredth time today and sat down on the pavement under me. I pulled my knees to my chest and rested my chin on my crossed arms, and like that, I watched. I just watched. Watched the wind blow gently through the trees, the clouds drift lazily across the sky, Louis’ bedroom window reflect the sun’s rays that dared to peek out now and again. I watched for something, anything to happen.

“Hey, what’re ya doin?”

A strong accent caused me to look up in surprise, breaking my calm trance.

I saw the familiar blonde hair and the same confused, twisted up face as I did that day from the tree. “Oh, hello.” I greeted quietly, not making eye contact for long.

“Uh, it’s Niall.” He reminded me.

“I remember.” I told him, peeking up from under my eyelashes.

“Right. Well, what’re ya doin sittin down there?” He asked again.

“Well…well I don’t really know, to be quite honest.” I shrugged lightly, biting my lip.

A small smirk grew across his face. “Are ye waitin’ for Louis?”

“Hm? Oh, no. I just don’t have much else to do but sit here. Just passing the time with my thoughts.” I smiled politely at him.

He gave me a once over, obviously finding me a bit odd. “Alright, well you can come to mine if you’d like?” He offered.

“Oh. Well…I think I’m fine here, but thank you.” I declined as nicely as I could.

“There’s some other people gonna be there so you won’t be alone with me. Don’t go thinking I’m some kinda creep.” He put his hand up, shivering at the thought.

I giggled at his immediate defense. “I don’t think you’re a creep, Niall. It’s just that I think I’ll stay here. I do appreciate your offer though. That was sweet of you.” I smiled up at him.

“Yeah, no problem. You’re always welcome at my house. You’re a friend of Louis’ so you’re a friend of mine. Feel free to come by anytime, love.” He smiled and winked at me.

I raised my brows at him, a little uncomfortable.

“Ah shit, sorry. I shouldn’t have winked at you after I said that. That makes me look like a creep. Which, you know, I totally am not. I promise.” He chuckled nervously.

I giggled at his rush to defend himself again. “It’s okay. I know what you meant.” I nodded, smiling in amusement when a sudden thought struck me. “Hey, aren’t you supposed to be in school with Louis?”

I watched his lips curve into a cheeky smile. “Well, I kind of got suspended for a few days.” He explained, shifting his eyes side to side.

“Suspended? Whatever for?” I had to ask.

“I got into a giant fight. Big brawl that was, had to be at least ten people. Lotta fun actually.” He said, keeping the cheeky smile upon his pale face.

I raised an eyebrow at him, knowing there was a bit more to this story. I could practically read it in his eyes.

“The reason I got suspended is because the principal thinks I started the fight.” He shrugged.

I just kept staring.

He stared back at me for a good few seconds before finally fessing up. “Okay, okay. I started the fight.”

I smirked to myself upon hearing his confession.

He continued to look at me, even well into the silence that fell over us after that. “You sure are a quiet one.” He commented, scratching his head.

I shrugged, not knowing what to say now that my shy side was taking over again.

He smiled, showing me his nice teeth between thin lips. “My point exactly.” He joked, picking fun at me.

I blushed lightly, a bit embarrassed about not being able to talk freely and confidently.

“I don’t understand how you and Louis get on at all, really. You seem like two totally different characters.” He said, shaking his head as he walked away with a small amused smile.

I watched him until I couldn’t see him any longer. I rested my chin back on my arms, smiling to myself.

_Different characters. Yeah, that’s what we are. Characters. Louis and I are just characters in my own little story book. I’ll just write my own fairytale._

_It’s perfect._

_I’m just not so sure this book will have a happy ending. Either way, I’m going to enjoy it for right now and not worry about the ending._

_That part comes much later._

~

I stood in front of the mirror for what seemed like hours trying to pick between two different outfits. I hadn’t ever been to a party before so I was clueless as to what I should wear.

“Going somewhere?” I heard the chipper voice of Louis.

I turned my head quickly, seeing him standing in front of my open window. “Louis.” I smiled at the sight of him after this long day. “I’m so glad you’re here. I haven’t the slightest idea what I should wear.” I told him, sighing as I threw the outfit back down on my bed.

He advanced further into the room, coming to stand beside me. He looked over the clothes on my bed. “Well what do you _want_ to wear?”

“I don’t know. I don’t want to look too indecent but I want to look like I belong.” I shrugged.

“What were you thinking about wearing?” He asked, turning to me.

I rolled my eyes. “You’re not much help, are you?” I giggled and grabbed one of the outfits off the bed before heading into my bathroom.

I locked the door and slipped out of my clothes quickly, putting on the teal skinny jeans and throwing on the black camisole. I ran my fingers through my hair so that it looked decent and stepped out.

Louis was sitting on the end of my bed, waiting patiently. He looked me over a few times before motioning for me to spin. I spun around slowly and bit my lip nervously.

“Do I look like a slut?” I asked, furrowing my brows.

His face twisted into an odd expression and he stood, coming closer to me.

“I mean, these jeans are kind of tight, and this shirt shows a lot of skin and I-“

He cut me off with a finger to my lips. He gave me a small smirk and shook his head gently. “You do not look like a slut. Do not ever refer to yourself in such a crude manner. You look lovely, stop worrying so much. You always look lovely.” He smiled.

I stopped breathing the second his finger touched my lips. I swallowed nervously at his words and watched him walk towards my closet, not sparing the smile that crossed my face.

_Lovely. He said I look lovely._

He pulled out my dark gray hoodie with black lace on it and held it out for me. I gave him an odd look, but I put my arms into it anyway. He gently tugged it up onto my shoulders and turned me around, pulling my hair out of it and forward to lay on my shoulders.

He smiled to himself. “Much better.”

“But, isn’t this a bit conservative for a house party?” I questioned.

“No. You can wear whatever you want really. But I’d rather not have all the boys looking at you.” He said, tilting his head.

I blushed lightly at his assumption and didn’t say a word. I clasped my hands together in front of me and looked at the floor.

“Are you sure you want to go?” He asked, his voice sounding unsure.

I looked up at him immediately. “Of course.”

“Because you don’t have to go.” He tried to persuade me.

“No, no. I want to. It sounds interesting.” I told him.

He sighed lightly to himself, looking to the side. “Alright then.”

I put on some lipbalm and a small bit of nude glittery eyeshadow before a few coats of mascara. “I’m ready to go.” I told him, standing up from my vanity.

He smiled at me sweetly and stood from my window seat. He looked good in his black jeans and red t-shirt with black high-top converse. “Let’s go then.” He said, climbing down.

I locked my door and grabbed my phone, sliding it into my pocket before climbing down after him.

“You’re sure?” He asked me once again.

I rolled my eyes and giggled. “Yes, Louis.”

He pursed his lips but grabbed my hand and led me across the street to his car.

~

He turned the car off and got out, walking casually to my side and opening it. I took his hand and stepped out, surveying the area around us. The party was definitely already going and the people were loud enough to hear out on the sidewalk.

He shut the car door and pulled me closer to him, putting his arm around my waist before looking down at me. “This is your last chance to back out, love.” He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

I smiled and shook my head. “I want to go to this party, Louis. What part of that is not making it into your head?” I laughed.

“Maybe I should just take you back home. We could still hang out, just you and me.” He suggested.

“Louis.” I whined. “Besides, I don’t want you to miss this party just because of me. I’d feel bad.”

He smirked and raised an eyebrow. “Fine. But I have rules and you’re going to stick to them, alright?”

It was my turn to lift a brow. “Rules?” I scoffed. “You sound like my father.” I chuckled, shivering at the thought.

He rolled his eyes. “Look, just stay close to me, don’t talk to anyone unless I’m talking to them, don’t drink anything unless I give it to you, and don’t, by any means, follow anyone anywhere. Got it?”

I nodded my head and smiled slightly. This was my first party and I was a bit excited.

He led me across the street and onto the lawn. I was already a bit shocked to see people everywhere, even outside. They were all over the house, some running around, some passed out on the ground, some were making out, some were just standing and talking, and there was a random guy on the roof who was missing a shirt. I couldn’t help but look every which way at the chaos going on, and we hadn’t even made it into the house yet.

I took notice that it was a rather large house, very nice, but hard to tell by all the trash and people everywhere. This party seems to have been going on for hours already and it was only midnight.

We entered the house and it was just as crazy inside, only there were more people and the music was louder and there was dancing going on. There were people running up and down the stairs and someone was sliding down the bannister, yelling at the top of their lungs. There was a faint smell of smoke in the air and everyone smelled of alcohol. I scrunched my nose at the strong unfamiliar scent. Louis looked down at me, giving me a raised brow in question.

“It’s…a little chaotic.” I commented over the blaring music.

He chuckled and nodded, tightening his grip on my hand and laced our fingers together.

I smiled up at him, feeling safer just by his little reassuring gesture. I looked ahead quickly when I realized someone had approached us.

“Hey! How’s it going?” He spoke to Louis excitedly, doing a weird hand shake hug type of thing.

I furrowed my brow at it but said nothing and stood slightly behind Louis, finding his hand again and holding onto it for dear life. The realization that I might actually have to speak to people sunk in and I was feeling nervous again.

“I’m doing alright. How are you?” Louis spoke back, giving my hand a gentle squeeze to let me know it was alright.

“Good, good! Hey, who’s this bird you’ve got with you here?” He asked, giving me a once over.

Louis pulled me into him, almost protectively, and kept a close eye on the unnamed man. “This is Evelyn. She’s a friend of mine.” He answered.

“Ah. Well I should start hanging around you more, eh? If you’re picking up girls like this, I must learn your secrets.” He joked, laughing and hitting Louis playfully on the arm. “Enjoy the party, alright?” He patted Louis on the back before walking off with a huge smile on his face.

I looked up at Louis, just waiting on him.

“That’s Alex. He’s the one throwing this party.” He informed me.

“This is his house?” I asked curiously.

“Well it’s his parent’s house, but yeah.” He nodded and shrugged.

“Hey, Lou! Over here!” A loud voice called from the sea of people.

And then emerged four guys, three of who looked barely familiar. I wasn’t sure why though.

“What’s up, boys?” He asked, smiling at them all.

“You’re a bit late, eh Lou?” One of them teased.

“Aren’t I always late? Besides, I hope you weren’t waiting around for me. You boys aren’t that pathetic, are you?” He retorted, a smirk on his face.

“Ah, come on! What are we to do without our captain? You can’t just leave us to fend for ourselves!” Another one fired back.

Louis rolled his eyes with a smile and turned to me. “Evelyn, this is Sam, Matt, Eddie, and Nate. They’re on the football team.” He introduced me, pointing to each one accordingly.

_Oh. That’s where. They were at Louis’ house that day._

“You must be Evelyn.” The one named Nate said, smiling cheekily at me.

“Yep. And that’s all I want to hear out of you boys about her. Next subject.” Louis stopped them before they could get another word in.

They all looked at each other, wiggling eyebrows and mumbling.

“If the pretty girl wants to talk to us, let her talk.” Matt put his hand up, smiling nicely at me.

Louis rolled his eyes and looked at me. “Well I’m not stopping you.”

“Um, hello. I remember some of you.” I said as softly as I could over the noise around us, grinning politely.

They all chuckled a bit at my obvious shy nature.

“She seems a bit on the quiet, shy side.” Eddie commented.

“Yeah, and really nice. How did you bag a girl like that? She’s way out of your league, Tommo.” Sam joked.

They all laughed, even Louis. I simply blushed and tucked myself farther behind Louis’ shoulder.

He noticed my attempt to retreat and let go of my hand, instead putting his arm around me and pulling me closer to him again. I turned my entire body to face him and let him pull me into his side. I peeked to the side at his friends, some of who had their eyes on me.

“She’s just a friend, boys. But she is nice, and yes, a bit quiet. I’m not really sure how she puts up with my bullshit to be quite honest.” He shrugged, smiling down at me and winking.

A few wolf calls came from the boys and they smirked at Louis.

“Just friends, huh? What was that wink then?” Nate asked, imitating a girl and winking at Louis in a rather cheesy fashion, mouth wide open.

Louis rolled his eyes again, chuckling to himself at the joking of his friends. “Guys, come on.”

“I think ole’ Tommo is hiding something from us, boys.” Matt teased, smirking at the both of us, causing me to blush a darker shade of pink.

“Guys.” Louis tried again.

“Lou is in _love_! Spread the word! This is breaking news, everyone! The Tommo has feelings!” Sam called out, dramatically flailing his arms.

“Would you idiots shut up?!” Louis called out, a small smirk on his face and, oddly enough, a small blush on his cheeks.

They all started to run off, trying to get a safe distance from his punches. I couldn’t help but giggle a bit at the scene and Louis turned back around, scratching his neck.

“Ignore them. They’re bumbling imbeciles.” He murmured, shaking his head in embarrassment of his friends’ behavior.

I continued to follow him through the crowd of people, being stopped to say hello to every other person it seemed. Louis knows more people than I had thought, even though most don’t say much more than a greeting. The thought of knowing so many is odd to me.

_Is this normal for people? Perhaps it’s a public school thing…_

“Louis!”

I heard a high pitched voice from behind us and watched as Louis almost cringed at the sound before turning around with a forced smile.

“Chelsea.” Louis said almost flatly, attempting to be nice.

This girl had long blonde hair that appeared to be straightened and parted down the middle. She had fair skin and a slender nose, plump lips, and a chest that didn’t want to stay in her shirt by the looks of it. She was wearing a very short, skin hugging skirt and glitter covered flats, along with her low hanging blouse. I noticed she was holding a plastic cup filled with something that was almost burning my nose from where I was standing.

“Louis, I was afraid you weren’t going to show!” She giggled at her over excited words.

Louis raised his brows at her and nodded lightly. “Well I said I was going to come.” He shrugged, already looking bored of her.

“I knew you would show in the end! And you showed up looking sexy, as always.” She winked at him, giggling obnoxiously.

My heart dropped a bit, feeling suddenly less special. This girl was beautiful and she had all the confidence in the world.

“You found him!” Another feminine voice came from behind her.

A tall brunette stepped into the conversation. She was beautiful as well, sporting a tight galaxy print dress with a denim jacket and combat boots. She had a round face and big, sparkling brown eyes. Her lips were painted red and she was exuding confidence, much like her friend.

“Louis, you weren’t hiding from us, were you?” She teased, smirking at him. “You can’t hide from us.” She said, sticking a finger to his chest.

I can’t believe neither one of them had even mentioned my presence yet. It was like I was invisible. My heart sank a little more with every word exchanged that left me unnoticed.

Louis sighed and looked around boredly. “I don’t really have time for you right now, Annabelle. I have other company.” He said, gesturing to me with a nod of his head.

I felt like smiling and hugging him for choosing me over them. It’s a first for me and it was a wonderful feeling, even if it was at the expense of the others’ feelings.

They both looked at me for the first time and I watched their faces drop. The look they gave me was clearly not friendly or inviting in any way.

“Who the hell is she?” The brunette asked rather rudely.

“Watch it, Annabelle. It’s none of your business. You leave her alone. Both of you.” He told them sternly, giving them a warning look.

He gripped my hand tighter and turned, pulling me with him into what appeared to be the kitchen. I watched him with curiosity as he grabbed a cup and started to make some sort of drink. I then realized he was just drinking a soda. He looked at me and smiled before grabbing another cup.

“You want a drink?” He asked.

I looked at the counter full of different alcohols and then to the soda bottles. I looked back and forth a few times, really thinking about it until I decided I wanted to be adventurous. “Yeah I do. Nothing too strong though.” I told him.

He smiled amusedly at me, tilting his head. “I meant like, a soda or water or something.” He chuckled. “Are you sure you want a drink? Have you ever had alcohol before?”

“Well, no.” I crossed my arms, leaning against the counter next to him.

“I didn’t think so.” He smiled, laughing lightly. “I don’t know if that’s such a good idea, Evelyn.” He debated with himself, narrowing his eyes at me skeptically.

“Come on, Louis. It’s an experience.” I tried to persuade him. I’m not sure why I was feeling so rebellious suddenly.

“Alright, just don’t drink it too fast.” He said, pouring me a drink of some kind.

I had no idea what it was, but I trusted Louis. I took the cup from him and slowly took a sip, feeling the burn as it slid down my throat. I made a bit of a scrunched face at the strong taste but took another sip. It actually wasn’t all that bad.

He raised an eyebrow at me, waiting for a verdict.

“It’s not terrible.” I said, shrugging and taking another sip.

“What did I say?” He asked, a warning tone to his voice.

I looked at him with a mouth full of the liquid. I swallowed it and smiled cheekily at him. “Not to drink it too fast?”

“And you know what you’re doing?”

“Drinking it too fast?” I giggled lightly.

He nodded at me and went to take the cup away. I pulled it back and looked at him with a playful glare. He sighed and pursed his lips at me. I stuck out my tongue and suddenly felt a little woozy. I stepped forward, trying to regain my balance. Louis stepped in front of me and put his arms out, holding me up. He smirked at me, letting me go once I was stable.

We stood there for a little while, sipping on our drinks, not knowing what to say or do now. But a question kept bugging me, so I got up the nerve to ask.

“Who were those girls?”

He looked at me, eyes almost wide at the sudden mention of them. “No one.” He answered simply.

“Well you were clearly someone to them.” I mumbled.

“They aren’t imp-“

“Hey! There he is!” A voice interrupted us.

“Lucas! How you doing, buddy?” He greeted the man happily.

“I’ve been looking for you! I knew you were here somewhere. Come on, you’re needed on the dance floor!” He said, pulling at Louis’ arm.

Louis resisted and tried to decline, but the guy wasn’t having it.

“Come on, Tommo! I know you’ve got the moves! I’ve seen ‘em! Now come on, there’s plenty of girls out there just waiting to get a piece of you.” He said, laughing and patting Louis on the back rather harshly.

“Not tonight, man. I’ve got guests. And besides, I don’t want to dance with those girls.” He explained.

“She can come with you.” He said, still trying with all his might to drag Louis even though he wasn’t budging.

I giggled a bit at the unusual situation, taking another sip of my drink. I started to feel a little dizzy again and I finally put the cup down, realizing that I had already downed about half of it. I could already feel it affecting me and I had enough for now. I grabbed my head with my hand, shutting my eyes for a few seconds, hoping that the spinning feeling would go away for a second. I felt Louis’ hand grab the wrist that was hanging at my side and I opened my eyes, looking up at him.

He looked a bit concerned and within a second, laughing because of the friend still tugging at his arm, until finally someone came out to help and they both dragged him to towards the dance floor, but he never let go of his grip on me, causing me to be dragged with him.

I kept up with them just barely, feeling the alcohol getting to me more and more as the seconds ticked by. We finally stopped and I realized that we were in the middle of the dance floor. I looked up at Louis, a bit disoriented at the moment.

“Are you okay, love?” He asked, his tone full of worry as he raised my chin upwards and felt my forehead.

I slowly and gently pushed his hand away, smiling. “I’m fine, Lou.” I giggled, letting myself lean into him as the spinning feeling started up again.

He put his arms around me, not sure how to react exactly. “I told you not to drink it too fast.” He said, sighing and pulling my hair over to one side.

“How come you’re not drinking?” I asked, slurring more than I meant to.

“Because I assumed you weren’t going to drink. And I don’t really want to drink around you anyway. Besides, I’m actually not much of a drinker.” He shrugged, brushing my hair soothingly.

I smiled up at him and hugged him back. I was in such an odd mood and I couldn’t pin point it, but I would be willing to bet it had a lot to do with the alcohol. I felt much more relaxed and comfortable in the environment suddenly.

I started to laugh lightly at myself and looked up at him.

“What?” He asked, confused by my random laughter.

“I don’t know how to dance. I’ve never danced before.” I told him.

His lips formed a small smile, his arms still holding me steady. “Do you want to dance? I was going to say we can just get off the dance floor if you’re uncomfortable…”

_Why not? It won’t hurt anything to try. I might as well learn._

“No, I want to. Show me.”

“Well, it’s a bit…well dirty. I’m not so sure you’d be comfortable with it an-“

“Louis. I don’t care, just show me.” I told him, huffing at his assumption that I was such a goody goody. Just because I’m innocent doesn’t mean I won’t do something dirty. It’s not like it’s life altering or anything.

He raised his eyebrows at me and shrugged before turning me around and placing his hands just above my hips, pulling me back, closer to him. There was very little room between us as he started to guide my hips side to side, moving with me. I picked up the rhythm quickly and tried to concentrate on that and not the warm hands gripping my body or the way we would brush up against each other every now and then, sending a tingle through my fingertips.

As the minutes and the songs passed, we grew closer to the other, like magnets until our bodies were pressed together, causing my whole body to tingle. The feeling of being so close to him was setting my skin on fire. It was thrilling and new and I felt dirty for enjoying it so much. I wasn’t even thinking about the people around us, or really anything else for that matter. I noticed every slight movement that he made, every breath that fanned my neck, and every inch of my body that his hands brushed over, and I didn’t fail to notice that his hands were resting comfortably on my thighs either, or how his lips just above my ear were mumbling the lyrics softly. I was leaning into him despite the fact that I felt a bit odd being so forward out of nowhere. I’m not sure where this confidence came from, but I wasn’t used to it and judging by my current situation, it isn’t always a good thing.

I could only stand a few more minutes before my inner thoughts started to get to me.

_I’m being a slut. This is so wrong. I shouldn’t feel this way. I should push him away._

_But I don’t want to. I like it._

_But I shouldn’t. What’s wrong with me? What would my parents say if they saw this?_

_But I need to learn to live a little, like Louis said._

_But is this what he meant?_

_Surely not. Louis wouldn’t use me like that. Would he?_

_No._

I turned around and grabbed his shoulders, using them to hold me up on my tiptoes as I tried to reach his ear. “I’m thirsty.” I said loudly over the music. I wasn’t exactly a lie anyway.

He nodded at me and led me away from the dance floor and back into the kitchen. “What do you want, love? Anything you like. Just no more alcohol. I’m cutting you off right here.” He said, only half joking.

I chuckled and rolled my eyes. “Yeah, I don’t seem to react well to alcohol.” I agreed, not oblivious to the fact that a small bit affected me badly. “Um…” I browsed the counter for different sodas.

“You brought this angel to the party? What a good neighbor you are.” Niall said, popping up out of thin air.

He gave Louis a quick hug and gave me one as well, stunning me for a moment. He smiled widely at both of us, looking as happy as ever. I couldn’t tell if he was drunk or not though.

“Well, I thought it would be nice for her to meet some of my other friends. You’re not a very good example to go by and I didn’t want her to get the wrong impression.” He joked, wiggling his eyebrows at Niall.

Niall’s face dropped into a confused one. “What kind of impression exactly?”

“That I only hang out with loud mouthed, nosy, skirt chasers.” He teased, laughing at his friend’s reaction.

“Hey!” He pointed at Louis, ready to defend himself. “I am not nosy.” He narrowed his eyes.

I giggled at his joking on himself and he smiled at me.

“She thinks I’m funny so suck it.” Niall taunted, wiggling his eyebrows before pouring himself a drink, smirking proudly.

“Yeah, whatever. You’re just jealous because you’re not sneaking into girls’ windows every night, so you feel like you have something to prove.” He smirked back at his friend.

Niall looked up and put the bottle down, mouth hanging slightly open. “I could if I wanted to. I bet there are girls all over this town that dream about me sneaking into their rooms.” He smiled cheekily, his eyes darting to me for a mere second.

“I think those are just your dreams, Niall.” Louis retorted, smirking at him in victory.

Niall scoffed and blinked rapidly, taken aback by his friend’s comeback. “Alright, alright, that one was good. I’ll give it to you.” He gave up, going back to making his drink.

“Hey I gotta piss, do you mind staying with her until I get back?” He asked the boy with his nose stuck in a cup.

“Yeah sure, no problem.” He nodded.

“Don’t go anywhere, don’t get her into trouble, and do not even dare to touch her. Got it?” He warned the cheeky boy.

Niall pulled a serious face and stood tall, saluting the brunette. “Sir, yes sir.”

“I’m serious. No fucking around, Ni.” He pointed at him before looking at me. “Is that alright? I’ll just be a second.”

“It’s fine. I’ll be right here.” I smiled at him, on the verge of laughter at his over worrying and his friend’s odd sense of humor.

“Alright. I’ll be right back. Don’t let him touch you.” He told me as he disappeared into the crowd of faces.

I giggled at the after thought of it all. I turned back around to see Niall leaning against the counter, one foot crossed over the other as he sipped out of his cup, all while staring at me.

“You sure are quiet.”

I smiled faintly, not saying a word.

“Are you always like this? How does Louis even get a word out of you?” He questioned, still studying me.

I smiled a bit wider, amused at his one sided conversation and tilted my head, staring back at him.

He looked as though he was waiting for me to say something, but I didn’t. He raised a brow, still trying to get a response.

“Oh come on, darlin’. Say something for me, yeah?”

“Um, hi.” I waved meekly, giggling at his obvious building frustration.

“Sheesh! That’s it? Well don’t be too generous. No really, I don’t deserve it. Tone it down a bit.” He joked sarcastically, making me laugh.

He smiled at my laughter and eyed me for a few seconds. “You were much more talkative earlier today.” He commented.

I shrugged and smiled at him, keeping quiet still.

“Are you doing this to poke fun at me? Do you like seeing me beg?” He joked.

I giggled at him again, finding his jokes and sarcastic nature amusing.

“Niall! Someone is messing with your car!” A deep voice alerted us both from the doorframe of the kitchen.

“What?! What are they doing?!” He asked, clearly panicked.

“They’re writing stuff on it with markers! You better get out there before someone draws a dick on it!”

I couldn’t find words faster than Niall had sprinted out the door, leaving his cup overturned on the counter. I watched the liquid travel towards the edge, spilling over slowly onto the floor. I was left there, mouth parted in search of words, but it was too late. I was officially alone in the middle of this party full of people I had never met.

_It’s okay, Evelyn. Just stay right here. Louis will be back in a second and you’ll be fine. Just remain here. Simple as that._

I took a big breath and let it out slowly, calming my nerves. I grabbed a hand towel hanging off of the oven handle and wiped up the drink that Niall had spilled on his dash out the door.

“Are you the cleaning lady?” I heard an unfamiliar voice from above me.

I looked up and saw an unfamiliar face as well, but a handsome one. I stood up from my crouched position and put the cloth on the counter. “Oh, no. Someone just spilled their drink and I was j-“

“I know. It was just a joke. A rather bad one.” He smiled.

“Oh.” I laughed nervously.

“I’m Denver.” He introduced himself, charming smile and all.

He was tall, about Louis’ height, with chestnut colored hair and clear green eyes. He looked decently in shape, his muscles visible through his dark green t-shirt. He was definitely good looking, but I had never seen him before, which meant I wasn’t about to trust him.

“Hi.” I responded shyly.

He gave me an expectant look, lifting a brow after a second. “Do I get a name from the lovely lady?”

“Oh! Sorry. I’m Evelyn.” I said politely, still feeling uneasy. At least he was nice.

“Well Evelyn, why are you here alone?” He asked, looking genuinely interested.

“I’m not actually. I’m here with my friend, he just left for a second.”

“Your friend? You mean your boyfriend, right?”

“No, no. We’re just friends.” I faked a smile, covering my nerves.

“Oh. Do you not have a boyfriend?” He asked, shifting his body and putting his cup down.

“Uh, no.” I answered timidly.

“I don’t know if I believe you. A girl as gorgeous as you? That’s got to be a lie.” He looked at me skeptically, a small smirk on his lips.

I blushed and looked at the floor. “I’m not lying.” I mumbled.

“Well, I honestly can’t believe it. Why not? Can’t find the right guy?”

“Well no, I j-“

He cut me off, stepping closer to me. “Hold on, it’s hard to hear your cute voice out here, let’s go somewhere quieter to talk.” He grabbed my hand and pulled me behind him.

I panicked and tried to resist, failing with my small, shorter frame. “U-Um actually I need to stay here so my friend can find me. He told me to stay put.” I tripped over my words as they spilled out quickly in my moment of panic.

He smiled back at me, still dragging me along. “Don’t worry, it’s not that big a house. He’ll be able to find you.”

“But-But I can hear you just fine in there.” I called out to him as we squeezed through all the other teenagers.

“Maybe, but I can’t hear your voice and I want to hear it.” He smiled back at me again, but somehow his smile wasn’t comforting at all like Louis’ was.

_I don’t feel good about this at all. It’s unsettling and I don’t know what to do. I think I’m in danger. I’m scared. For the first time in my life, I’m actually scared of someone._

_Louis, where are you? I don’t know what to do._

_Please help me._


	10. Chapter 10

~Saturday, May 16th, 2010~

I watched him shut the door behind us, making the nervous feeling in my stomach grow stronger. I could tell that my face was displaying the fear I was feeling. He turned back to look at me and came closer. I stepped back, not even trying to hide my suspicions any longer.

“Hey now beautiful, I’m not going to hurt you.” He tried to assure me, but it was wasted breath.

“I-I don’t think I should be here. I need to find my friend.” I spoke slowly and rushed at the same time.

It was like everything was happening twice as fast and I couldn’t react quickly enough, my feelings and thoughts becoming scrambled.

He stepped toward me again, an unconvincing smile upon his face. I took another step backwards, trying to keep my distance for as long as possible. Being alone with him now was bringing about a more uncomfortable air than in the kitchen. Out there he was just another face, but in here he was looking like more of a threat.

“Come on, now. I’m not a villain, there’s no reason to be so wary. I just want to talk.” He poked his bottom lip out a bit for emphasis.

He walked past me, causing me to tense up, but he just sat down on the bed. I turned to him and raised an eyebrow to myself, a little surprised that he actually seemed to want to talk after all. But I wasn’t about to let my guard down just because he could act.

“Come sit with me.” He offered, patting the empty space next to him.

“I’m fine here.” I said a bit coldly.

“Okay then.” He shrugged. “So, you seem a little innocent to be at a party like this. What are you doing here anyway?”

“I came here with my friend. And like I said, I really should go back and wait for him.” I tried again, this time not waiting for his approval and instead turning and advancing towards the door since I had the advantage of being closer anyway.

I grabbed the handle only to realize it was locked. I huffed and went to unlock it before a hand slammed against the door, making me spin around and gasp in fright. Of course I knew it was Denver, but I wasn’t expecting that.

He grabbed me by the waist, standing uncomfortably close to me. “Don’t go just yet. Your friend can wait a little longer. Stay and talk to me? I love American girls.” He chuckled.

I could smell liquor in his breath, a smell I had grown used to after tonight. I lifted my hands to his chest, attempting to keep him a small distance from me at least. I was trying to find words, but they were escaping me in my moment of fear.

“Come on, have some fun. It’s a party, isn’t this what you came here for? I’m the perfect guy for this.” He spoke, his lips coming nearer to mine.

My hand immediately covered his face, pushing him away. “Stop. I’m not a cheap whore here to fulfill your nasty needs. You can probably find one on the corner though.” I said, again surprised by my sudden burst of confidence.

I took advantage of his slight shock at my words, and I pushed him as hard as I could. But disappointment lined my features when he only stumbled back a couple of steps, quickly retaliating. I squinted in fear as he came back at me quickly, grabbing ahold of my upper arms and pulled me away from the door, towards the direction of the bed.

I jerked out of his grip and drew my hand back, letting it land a hard slap across his cheek. I watched the skin turn pink as he held it in his hand.

He looked at me with intimidating eyes, but eventually let out a chuckle. “You’re a fighter. This could work in my favor, really. I like a girl who makes me work for it.” He smirked, stepping close to me again.

I put my hands up to keep him off me, but he only grabbed them and held them behind my back with one of his own. He gave me another smirk before looking down at me.

“You’re a cocky asshole who just happens to be good looking by chance and you use that to your advantage to charm girls because otherwise no one would want you. Even you aren’t oblivious to the fact that you’re a desperate man whore who can’t keep it in his pants. And you’re sick for saying that rape gets you off. This is not a game, and I am not a ragdoll.” I spat at him venomously. My fear and panic was turning into some kind of rage at the fact that there were people in this world inconsiderate enough to try and take something so precious to me without caring in the least. It absolutely enraged me.

He stared me in the eye for a few seconds, his jaw clenched in anger. He suddenly started laughing. “You have quite the mouth on you, little girl. You’re lucky I’m not a violent type. That kind of talk will get you hurt. I’d be more careful if I were you, you never know when I’ll snap.” He warned, his smile turning into a scowl.

I struggled in his grip, knowing I had to get out of this. I tried kicking him and thrashing my arms about, but he had a firm grip on my skin, leaving a burning sensation as I twisted under his hold. He tried to grip me tighter, but I slipped free and tried to make a run for it, but I only got a few steps before he grabbed me and pushed me into the wall.

“Hey!” He grabbed my face harshly, his fingertips digging into my jaw. “You think I’m going to let you waltz out of here and let you tell everyone what happened? If I’m going to let you go I’m going to at least get something out of it first. It only makes sense, right?” He taunted, licking his lips like an animal.

I started shaking and gripped his wrist, trying with all my strength to pull his hand off of my face. “You’re not getting anything from me. You’re sick.”

I considered screaming at the top of my lungs, but realized that was stupid. The music was much too loud for anyone to hear me well enough. I could still hear it clearly in this room. And they would probably pass it off as some drunk chick anyway. I just need to do something about it myself, but that plan didn’t seem to be working too well right now.

He laughed again at my feeble attempt to remove his hand. He pressed himself against me, despite my pushing and shoving. I started to struggle with my entire body, trying to get him off of me. I was still scared and my fear was only growing with each failed attempt to keep him away from me.

He smirked down at me and tried to kiss me but I turned my head, leaving him to kiss my cheek. I was disgusted at even that.

“Please, get off me.” My voice cracked, knocking down another wall of my confidence, not that there was much to begin with.

“Keep struggling like that, it gets me hard.” He breathed against my ear.

I swallowed and stopped immediately, feeling absolutely sick. I was about to scream for help before the door swung open violently with a kick, revealing a horribly enraged looking Louis.

A feeling of safety washed over me at the sight of him. His eyes landed straight on me and he wasted no time in charging at us.

“You get off of her you sick fuck!” He yelled as he grabbed Denver and pulled him off of me faster than I could blink.

“Who the hell do you think you are, mate?!” He countered, getting out of Louis’ grip.

“It doesn’t matter! You don’t touch her with your filthy hands!” Louis pushed him into the wall, holding him in place with his arm across his throat. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?! I should kill you for trying something on her!”

My breathing was getting faster as I watched the scene. I didn’t want Louis to get hurt and here he was, trying to start something with this guy. I started to interrupt but decided it was dumb and useless.

“Like you wouldn’t take advantage of her? Yeah right, you’re just saving her for yourself!” He laughed.

Louis’ eyes grew wide with anger. “I’m saving her from suffering at your grotesque hands! And how dare you accuse me of being as low as yourself! You’re disgusting!” He drew back and laid a solid punch to the guy’s face.

I shrieked at the sight and covered my ears in fright. I watched in horror as Denver tried to throw a punch, but missed after Louis dodged it. Louis kept throwing his fists, causing the blood to drip from Denver’s face. Denver pushed Louis back and came at him with another swing, this time catching Louis in the jaw.

“No! Stop! Please stop!” I called out, but it was wasted on them.

I slumped to the floor and balled up against the wall, still covering my ears. I never wanted any of this. I just wanted to see what a normal life would be like, and if this was it, then maybe it wasn’t for me after all.

I watched on as Louis quickly retaliated, landing hit after hit. I wasn’t sure how Denver was still standing. He kept hitting and kept hitting, it seemed like it was endless. There was blood on Louis’ knuckles and all over Denver’s face, and it was hard to tell whether some of it was Louis’ blood or not. I could hear Louis yelling things at him. Although I couldn’t hear it all clearly, it definitely had to do with me. I caught my name a few times, as well as some threatening words.

It was scary to see Louis this way. I had never thought about this side of him before. It never came to mind. Him being angry didn’t seem like a possible thing to me. He was always so gentle and kind, this side of him seemed like another person.

Louis gave him a hit with all of his rage behind it, knocking Denver out. I watched him fall over, crashing to the ground. I was still shaking on the floor, speechless. Louis didn’t waste a second in getting to me, crouching down and brushing the hair from my face.

“Are you alright, love?” He whispered softly to me.

“I’m fine.” I replied, barely audible.

“Are you hurt?” He asked, worry clearly laced his voice.

I shook my head, more concerned for him right now. I looked at his face and reached out to ghost my fingers over his jaw. “Are you okay?” I asked quietly, my voice wavering.

He smiled and laughed dryly. “I’m fine, Evelyn. You’re the main concern right now.”

“No. You got hurt.” I argued.

He chuckled again. “I didn’t get hurt, I got hit. There’s a difference. I’m fine.” He assured, calming me slowly with his sweet smile. “Let’s get you home.” He said, gently scooping me into his arms and standing up, headed towards the door.

I heard Denver groan as we passed by him. Louis turned back to him and kicked him in the stomach.

“If you ever so much as look at her again, I will make sure you won’t ever pose a threat to girls again. Next time I won’t be so nice, dick.” He spat at him, carrying me through the door and into the crowd of clueless people.

A lot of them looked as we passed by, wondering why he was carrying me when I appeared to be fine. It was honestly a question I was asking myself. There were a few who asked why we were leaving, or who I was, or what happened, but Louis ignored all of them.

When we got outside, Nate and Sam stepped up to us.

“Whoa. What happened, mate?” Nate asked, looking me over. “Are you okay?”

“You’re not hurt are you?” Sam joined the questioning.

“She’s fine, boys. Stop crowding her.” He answered, still making his way towards the car.

“Then why are you leaving?” Sam asked nosily, not intentionally of course.

Louis sighed in an irritated manner after he opened the car door and set me down. “Because, something happened. I’ll tell you all later, but for now, I need to get her home.” He replied, shooting me a small sweet smile.

I smiled back weakly and returned my attention to the boys who were looking at me worriedly.

“I hope everything is okay. It was nice to meet you, Evelyn.” Nate smiled crookedly at me.

“Yeah, it was nice to meet you.” Sam agreed, giving me a small wave.

“Thanks. It was nice to have met you both too.” I gave them a polite grin and a short wave before Louis shut the door for me.

“See you boys later.” I heard his muffled voice from outside the car as he walked around and took his spot behind the wheel.

The ride home was almost complete silence, but it was a mostly comfortable silence. There was still shaky breathes coming from my lips, and frustrated sighs coming from his.

He parked in his driveway and held my hand all the way to my window. I climbed into my room and he followed right behind.

I turned to look at him. He stared back, a small comforting smile formed on his lips, and then I couldn’t hold it in anymore. I let it go and burst into tears.

Louis stepped up to me immediately, wrapping me in his arms safely and whispering comforting words into my hair. I buried my face into his chest and sobbed into his t-shirt, shaking and holding him tight.

“It’s okay, love. Just cry it out. I know you’re scared, but it’s okay now. I’m not going to let anyone lay a finger on you ever again. I promise you that.” He said softly, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear and lifting my face with his fingertips. “I promise.” He whispered, wiping my tears.

I stared up at him, an unspoken thank you in my eyes. He pulled me into him again, rubbing my back slowly. The tears continued to fall, but slowed by the minute.

“It’s okay. It’s all okay now.” He spoke comfortingly, kissing the top of my head.

I sniffled and looked up at him again. “I’m sorry.”

His brows furrowed and his head tilted. “Sorry for what, love?”

“For getting you involved in that. I should have stayed where I was anyway.”

“What happened to Niall? I left him to watch over you. Where did he go?” He asked, clearly getting irritated at his friend’s irresponsible behavior.

“He was with me, but then he rushed out because he had to check on his car.” I explained.

“That idiot.” He sighed. “I’m going to smack him.” He shook his head.

“No, don’t. I guess by the time he got back I was gone, and he probably thought that you had come back and gotten me. It’s not his fault anyway. I should have stayed where you told me to.” I said, looking down.

“Why did you leave?” He asked confusedly.

“Well, he kind of dragged me away and I-“

“He was talking to you in the kitchen?” He interrupted me.

“Yeah. Right after Niall left, he showed up. He seemed nice, but then he dragged me away. I tried to stop him but he was too big.” I shrugged slowly and childlike.

“So you didn’t actually wander off anywhere, and it was actually Niall’s fault.” He nodded.

“No, it-“

“Yes it is. It’s Niall’s fault. He and his precious car.” He mumbled to himself angrily.

My lip started trembling again and I turned, walking away and getting on my bed, sticking my face into a pillow to hide my tears.

I felt the bed dip down and a soft hand gently grab my shoulder, pulling me over. I pulled the pillow with me, keeping it pressed to my face. He tried to take it from me, but gave up when he realized I was resisting. I heard him sigh and it was quiet for a few seconds.

“Evelyn, are you trying to suffocate yourself?” He asked jokingly.

I smiled slightly at the return of his humor. I could practically hear the smile in his voice, but I still held the pillow tight between my arms.

“Evelyn. Come on, love. Show me your face.” He spoke softly. “I want to see your pretty face. Please?” He tried again.

“It’s not very pretty right now.” I warned him from under the pillow.

He let out a short laugh and tried gently taking the pillow again, this time succeeding. He looked down at my tear stained face and his small smile quickly turned into a sad frown. “Aw, love. Why are you hiding from me?” He asked, pulling me up and into a hug.

I let him cradle me in his arms and rested my head on his shoulder. “You probably think I’m such a baby for crying so much.” I sniffled.

“I don’t. It’s normal for someone to cry after something like that. It’s traumatizing. And considering that it’s you, who’s not used to those kind of situations, it’s not odd that you’re crying at all.” He chuckled lightly. “How silly of you to think that’s what’s on my mind at the moment. I would never think something like that of you, love.” He shook his head slowly, kissing the top of my head sweetly. “There’s no reason to hide your tears from me. I _want_ to know when you’re crying so that I can fix it.”

I picked my head up off of his shoulder, looking at him in awe of his sweetness. I kissed his cheek, feeling the need to show some form of affection after his sweet words.

He blinked, looking a bit shocked, but turned his head when his cheeks went pink and a small smile formed on his lips. He pulled me tighter to him, his warm body engulfing me completely. “I know you don’t want to think about it, but I need to ask you. Did he hurt you?”

I shook my head quickly.

“Did he…?” He asked hesitantly.

“No. You got there just in time.” I told him, staring at his jeans.

He let out a sigh of relief and hugged me again. “Good. I don’t know what I would do if I had let something seriously bad happen to you.”

“I’m fine, Louis.” I looked at his jaw again, brushing over it with the back of my fingers. “This is probably going to bruise a bit.” I mumbled.

“But I’ll be okay. I would take a million hits to make sure nothing happened to you.” He said, pulling me back to kiss me on the forehead.

I smiled at him and sighed tiredly. “I think I’m going to take a shower. I feel…dirty.” I told him, standing up.

“Okay.” He nodded. “Would you like me to stay?” He asked quietly, looking up at me through his eyelashes.

“Please.” It came out as more of a choked cry.

He smiled at me, causing a warm and calm feeling to wash over me. I went to my closet and pulled out some sleepwear and headed to my bathroom, looking at Louis again before shutting the door.

I looked in the mirror, my eyes traveling down my reflection. I looked myself in the eye, falling into tears again.

_What have I done to deserve this? And now I’m causing all this worrying in Louis. I’m such a terrible friend. No wonder I’ve never had one before…_

I stripped myself and got into the shower, taking a quick but soothing shower under the steaming hot water. It burned my skin, but it was calming, almost numbing, as my thoughts cycled through quickly in the noise that was my head.

_He said he would take a million hits for me. He said he would protect me. He promised me._

_He cradled me until I felt better. No one has ever been there like that for me before. And he saved me. He’s like an angel just for me._

_And he stayed. Even after all of that was over, he still stayed._

I got out and dried off quickly, slipping into my black pajama shorts and oversized t-shirt before towel drying my hair and brushing it out.

I walked out to see Louis still sitting on my bed, leaned up against the headboard. But he didn’t even notice me. His face was twisted in anger and guilt.

I raised a brow and walked over to him, standing by the bed. “Louis? Are you okay?” I asked softly.

“It’s my fault.” He said blankly.

“…What?” I asked, confused.

“It’s all my fault. I should have never taken you to that party. I’m such an idiot.” He scoffed at himself.

“It’s not your fault, Louis.” I argued, putting a hand on my hip and rolling my eyes.

“Yes, it is.” He argued back, still not even looking at me.

I sighed and climbed onto the bed, sitting next to him.

He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into him. “I’m sorry.” He apologized. “I’m so sorry.” He kissed my cheek softly and sweetly.

“Louis, there’s no need to apologize. You saved me, that’s all that matters. It is in no way your fault.” I assured him, hugging back.

“Evelyn, it’s my fault. I’m responsible for all of it. I should have never taken you there. It was so stupid of me. What the hell compelled me to do such a dangerous thing? You weren’t ready for that.” He shook his head as he talked, firing out words quickly.

“Stop. I said stop. It is not your fault. What are you not understanding? Quit beating yourself up for something that you have no control over. You’re being silly.” I told him.

He sighed and licked his lips. “Fine. I still blame myself though.” He murmured.

I rolled my eyes. “You’re such a difficult person to argue with.”

“Oh I know.”

I could tell he was smirking without even looking. I smiled myself, knowing that his sarcastic side had finally made a comeback.

“Louis?” I asked hesitantly.

“Yes, love?” He asked, brushing a hand across my cheek as I looked up to him.

“…Thank you.” I told him, smiling slightly in appreciation.

He smiled at the two simple words and kissed my temple. “I will always make sure you’re safe.”

I snuggled into his frame. His arms wrapped around me with ease, keeping me warm on the cool night. That’s when I realized that the window was still open.

I smiled at the sight, seeing it differently than I used to. It used to be just a simple window, but now it appeared as a gate to freedom for me.

“Get some sleep, lovely.” He said before yawning.

Even though this night didn’t go as planned, Louis was still there for me, and that’s all I really needed.

_Thank you, Louis._


	11. Chapter 11

~Sunday, May 16th, 2010~

I awoke to a gentle sound. Someone humming, or rather, stirring. A low, faint sigh caused me to open my eyes. I carefully turned my head to see a familiar boy lying beside me, breathing softly with one arm hanging off the bed. I could tell he was between sleeping and awake.

I thought back to last night and remembered the way that he held me all night, never complaining or loosening his grip on me. We fell asleep like that, and I woke with one of his arms still cradling me. I smiled at the thought.

As I looked at him, half expecting him to wake any moment, I found myself in awe of him again. His face, his hair, his body, even the way he slept, it was all beautiful to me. His sleep was so peaceful, his slow breathing calming to watch, and the way that his hair still looked good on him despite the fact that it was a mess, and how his eyelashes lay atop his cheeks and his lips ever so slightly parted. He stirred emotions in me that I wasn’t even aware I had.

I was brought back by his eyes opening slowly. I blinked a few times, a bit surprised, and watched as he did the same, a smile coming to his face as his eyes landed on me. I smiled back, a warm feeling washing over me.

“Morning.” He mumbled, rubbing his eyes and taking in a deep breath.

“Good morning.” I replied, a yawn taking over me.

He yawned as well and let out a short chuckle. “Don’t make me yawn.”

I giggled lightly and rolled my eyes. “It’s not like I did it on purpose.”

He smirked at me and rolled onto his side, bringing his other arm over me. I blushed as he pulled me closer to him, engulfing me and burying my face in his warm chest.

“How are you feeling, love?” His voice was gentle and quiet, not much more than a whisper.

There was a short delay before I answered. “I’m alright.” I shrugged softly.

“That’s good.” He replied, sighing slowly before the silence filled the room again.

It was a comfortable silence, but I still felt as though something needed to be said.

“I’m happy that you’re still here with me.” I managed to say loud enough for him to make it out, although a bit muffled by his shirt. I wanted him to know that I was truly grateful for the time he spent on me.

He stayed silent for a few seconds, making me question whether I should have said that or not.

“Is that your way of admitting that you don’t hate me?” He asked, a tone of playfulness clear in his voice.

I laughed at his question, shaking my head. “No, it’s my way of saying thank you.” I told him, moving to look at him. “I’m serious, Louis. Thank you. You’re always here for me it seems. You’re… the only one I have like that. I know I complain a lot and I seem to go through a lot, but thank you for what you’ve done for me. I owe you.” I smiled at him.

He looked at me with a thoughtful, almost expressionless face, not a word to be spoken for some time as he studied my face. A smile appeared finally, along with a single chuckle of amusement. “I haven’t done a thing but care about you, Evelyn. As far as I’m concerned, it’s just my job to make sure you’re always smiling. Everyone needs someone like that, right? Well I’m yours. I’m here to make sure a single tear doesn’t go unnoticed.” He hugged me tightly to him, rubbing my back slowly.

I let myself smile into him, relaxing into the soft motion of his hand. It turned silent once more as we laid there, simply enjoying the others presence. I could feel myself almost drifting back into sleep before he decided to speak again.

“Your bed is really comfortable. I could get used to it.” He joked, tracing small shapes on my arm with his finger.

“What is that supposed to mean?” I asked, hiding my slight blush.

“It means I could get used to it?” He chuckled.

I rolled my eyes at him and let them slowly shut again. They weren’t closed very long though, due to the knocking on my door.

“Evelyn? Sweetie, are you up? It’s almost nine thirty. You’re late for breakfast.” My mother’s voice came muffled through the door.

I looked at Louis in fright. “She’s going to want to come in. What do we do?” I whispered quickly.

“Don’t worry, you’re not going to get in trouble. Go let her in, I’ll be out of sight.” He assured me, getting up from the bed.

“Evelyn? Why is the door locked? I just need to get your laundry and then I’ll be out.”

“Okay.” I said, getting up quickly and running to the door, opening it for her without checking for Louis. But I trusted him when he said he’d be out of sight. He seemed to be good at this stuff.

I immediately looked back behind me, but I saw nothing. I let out a sigh of relief as my mother stepped in, gathering my laundry into the basket she held between her hand and hip.

“Are you okay, Eve? You don’t normally sleep in like this. Do you think you’re coming down with something?” She furrowed her brows, putting a hand to my forehead.

“No, I’m fine. Just couldn’t sleep last night. Bad night of sleep is all.” I spoke quickly, looking around for any signs of Louis. I couldn’t figure out where he had gone to. It didn’t even occur to me until my mother was walking towards my bathroom that he was probably in there.

“Uh, wait.” I stopped her.

She turned to look at me with a curious face. “Yes?” She asked, waiting for an explanation that wouldn’t come.

“Um, there’s no laundry in there, no need to waste your time going in there.” I lied horribly, faking a laugh.

“But you do shower. There’s towels in there at least.” She said, raising a brow and twisting the knob anyway.

I started to panic as she pushed the door open. She walked in and gathered the towels within seconds and walked back out, much to my surprise. If he wasn’t in there, then where was he?

“Why is your window open? No wonder you couldn’t sleep last night, you were probably freezing to death.” She commented, setting the basket of clothes down for a second to shut my window. “Well come down for breakfast soon. It’s already cold, but maybe you’ll get to it before it’s molded.” She said jokingly before walking out, shutting the door behind her.

I rushed to the window and looked out, just catching a glimpse of Louis’ front door shutting. I tilted my head and sighed to myself.

_Oh, he just left._

_Makes sense I guess._

~Tuesday, May 18th, 2010~

I closed my journal and put it back up on my shelf. I stood and stared at my ever growing collection of books, filling every crevice of the bookcase that covered my entire wall. I sighed, noticing the almost silence now that my thoughts had slowed down. I could hear a mixture of voices, one in particular being familiar, coming from across the street. I pulled my cardigan tighter around me and glanced out the window.

Louis and two of his friends were out there playing around and being loud. I smiled faintly at the sight. The same ruckus that used to annoy me, now made me smile. It was a sign that Louis was near, and that made me happy.

I decided that I would go out today. I figured that it had been awhile since I last did some exploring. I told my parents that I was going to go walk around a bit, having to assure them that I wouldn’t stay out too late. It was already four in the afternoon and the sun would be setting soon.

I walked out the front door and started down the sidewalk, keeping my gaze on the ground mostly, only looking up here and there to catch a peek of Louis watching me closely as I passed by him. I smiled at him but kept walking into town.

Before I even made it to the end of the block I got a text. I pulled my phone out as I walked.

**Louis**

**Where do you think you’re going? ;P**

I smiled at his curiosity and typed back as I stood at the stop sign.

**Nowhere special. Just going for a walk around the town.**

It buzzed back almost immediately.

**Louis**

**Where around the town?**

I kept walking, paying little attention to where I was going, but completely invested in the conversation with him. Our boring, unimportant little conversation.

**Wherever I feel like. :P**

I spotted a cute café and decided to drop in for a minute or two. I thought I would grab a bite to eat so I would have an excuse not to eat with my parents later tonight. Every now and again I enjoyed having some time away from them and eating on my own. Especially after all this tension we’ve been through lately.

**Louis**

**Well it better not be anywhere dangerous.**

I rolled my eyes as I sat down at a small table in the corner.

**Louis, it’s broad daylight. Besides, I’m in a café. I don’t think I’ll be in much danger here. I’ll make sure to avoid the alleyways though. ;)**

By the time I put my phone down the waiter was already waiting for me, pen in hand. I quickly scanned over the menu, not wanting to waste any more of this person’s time. I heard a soft, light-hearted laugh after a few seconds of flustered scanning of the menu.

“Take your time, darling.” A silky voice told me.

I looked up to see a nice looking boy with big brown eyes smiling at me. “Um, thank you.” I said politely, a little sidetracked by his looks.

He had brown curly hair and plump lips curved into a friendly smile as he waited patiently, standing tall. He was definitely cute.

I gave him my order and he wrote it down quickly, returning behind the counter. I grabbed my phone again, remembering the other boy I was talking to.

**Louis**

**Hah Hah. -_- I’m serious, Evelyn. Be careful and don’t stay out too late. I’m nervous over here. Please don’t prolong that. X**

I smiled at the tiny words for some reason.

I sighed and stared at the screen, long gone black by now, thinking over things.

_Is the reason that I smile at everything he says or does because I do like him?_

_Is there any other explanation? But how do I know exactly?_

_How does one tell the difference between friendship and romance? Or even just admiration? I don’t know the first thing about either of them…_

I propped my head up with my hand, sighing quietly. I appeared to be sighing a lot today, but I guess it kind of comes along with all the thinking.

I’ve only spoken to Louis via text since that morning, leaving me a lot of time to think about things that were probably ridiculous to begin with.

_What he have is certainly no romance…_

_But then why do I blush so much? Meh, that’s most likely just my awkward making an appearance. I mean, he’s very handsome. Who wouldn’t blush at his every smile?_

_But is that normal in a friendship?_

_Ugh. How are people just supposed to know these things? It’s frustrating._

_Life is so much simpler without romance…_

“Um, excuse me?” A voice interrupted me.

I looked up to see the cute brown eyed boy from earlier.

“Sorry. I know it’s really none of my business, but is there something troubling you?” He asked, a concerned expression on his face.

“…Excuse me?” I asked, taken aback by his inquiry.

“Well I…I’m sorry, it’s just that I noticed you seemed to be in deep thought about something. I only wanted to make sure you were alright?” He explained, one eyebrow raised.

“Oh.” Was all that escaped my lips as I stared at the boy, lost in a trance.

He furrowed his brows very slightly, coming off a little confused as he slowly nodded his head.

“Uh…um, I mean, yes. Yes I’m alright.” I spoke quickly, a little embarrassed that I had so much trouble finding the words. “That’s very nice of you though, thank you.” I gave him a polite smile and gentle nod.

He smiled back without a word and returned back to his job.

I checked my phone in hopes that maybe he had decided to text me despite our conversation being over, but the inbox was empty. I let my face falter a bit, crossing my legs the other way and staring blankly out the window to my left side.

“Here you are.”

His voice caused my head to whip around. I watched his hands as they gently set down my water and sandwich.

“Let me know if there’s anything else I can do for you.” He spoke with a friendly smile and nod.

I watched his brown curls move slightly as he walked, making me smile to myself. What an odd thing to even notice about someone. However, I found it amusing.

I turned back to the window as I nibbled on my food. I was lost in some other world as I watched the people pass the window, paying no mind to anyone but themselves as I made short, unspoken comments about them in my mind. My thoughts were random and meaningless and I seemed to be in a bit of a trance for who knows how long.

I finally forced my eyes to move away from the transparent wall and to my phone, with which I checked the time. 5:19.

_I guess it’s getting a little late to be out. Of course I’ve spent all my time sitting in a café not doing a thing._

I rolled my eyes at myself, not surprised that I would wind up spending my time in such a boring way. I can’t stop myself from thinking, and so I waste my time just sitting, staring at things as my mind runs in circles.

I pulled out the required cash from my jeans pocket and laid it on the table before grabbing my phone and standing, catching the eye of the nice boy who waited on me. I gave him a small smile and a short wave before passing through the door and starting back home.

~

As I walked up the driveway I noticed the figure sitting on my porch under the sunset, bringing a confused smile to my face.

“Where have you been?” He asked, standing up as I came to a stop in front of him.

“Louis, what are you doing sitting in front of my house?” I questioned curiously, ignoring his inquiry.

“I was waiting for Santa.” He replied with a sarcastic tone, a smirk on his face.

I giggled at his strange answer and quirked an eyebrow at him.

“I was waiting on you, of course. You were gone for a long time so just wanted to make sure you got home safely. You know, since you decided not to text me and leave me in agonizing wonder.” He crossed his arms.

“I did not ‘decide’ to not text you. I didn’t know I was supposed to. Sorry, father.” I mocked.

He looked me over once, tilting his head slightly. “I am certainly not your father, little girl.” He smirked at the end.

I stared at him, crossing my arms as well. “Little girl?” I repeated. “I am not a little girl.” I defended.

“Well your daddy sure thinks so.” He smiled.

I gave a short, bitter laugh. “Believe me, I’m aware. I get it enough from him, so I don’t need it from you too.”

He suddenly gave me a stern, warning look. “Just where did you go?” He asked again.

“I told you, I went to a café.” I shrugged.

“A café?” He looked at me questioningly. “You were at a café for over an hour?”

“Yes.” I confirmed, blinking at him plainly.

“What, were you reading one of your books?”

“No. I just sat there.”

He raised both brows at me. “You’re such a strange girl.” He teased, smiling and ruffling my hair.

I pulled away from his hand, glaring at him. “Don’t mess up my hair.” I huffed, hurrying to fix it.

He smiled sweetly at me as I combed my fingers through the strands. “Your hair looks fine. You needn’t worry about such trivial things when you’re with me. I always look at you the same.” He smiled again, grabbing my hands and pulling them away before they could finish their job.

I looked back at him, a calmness taking over me. One that I had missed all day.

“How long were you waiting here?” I asked, slowly pulling my hands away.

There was a pause as he smiled. “Half an hour.”

“Louis! You could have just texted me.”

He chuckled over my reaction. “Well I didn’t want to come off crazy.” He shrugged, half joking.

I pulled a confused expression. “So you just sat on my porch instead?”

He laughed. “What? Is that weird?”

I laughed at him, but gasped as the front door swung open. I stepped away from him quickly as he turned around.

I stared at my father standing in the doorway. “Hi, daddy.” I smiled nervously.

“I thought I heard voices.” He said, looking Louis over carefully. “Did you just get home?”

“Um, yes sir. I was about to come inside.”

He nodded his head slowly with narrow eyes, observing the scene. “Well, your mother needs help with dinner.”

“Okay, just a seco-“

“Now.” He cut me off, giving me a look.

I froze for a moment, taken aback by his sudden strict tone. I exhaled defeatedly before glancing at Louis and giving him a look of apology before waving politely and retreating into the house without a word.

Once the door shut, my father turned to look at me questioningly. His arms crossed and his face far from happy. “What are you doing talking to that boy again? I thought I made it clear that I didn’t want you around him.”

“I just ran into him on the way home is all.” I answered in a small voice.

He stared at me for a second, probably trying to decide if I was lying or not. “You weren’t out with him, were you?”

“No.” I answered, irritated. “I was by myself at a small, quiet café. I was in no danger and I made it home safely. Now if that answers all your questions, can we be done?” I asked venomously. All it took was one comment about Louis for me to turn sour.

“Evelyn, you better not be lying to me.” He warned.

I rolled my eyes and scoffed.

“Do I need to talk to him? Will that put an end to this foolishness?”

“No! Dad, there’s no need for that! It’s not like we’re hanging out or anything! He’s not dangerous!” I spat, crossing my arms in anger.

“You don’t need to hang around with people for them to be dangerous, Eve. I don’t want you to be alone around him at all. Ever. Do you understand me?”

I sucked in a sharp breath and huffed it out. “Fortunately I do speak the same language, so yes, daddy.” I smiled sarcastically.

He gave me a stern look. “Your smart mouth will not be tolerated, Eve.”

I went to make my way up the stairs before he stopped me.

“Where are you going? You have to help your mother with dinner.”

“No I don’t.” I said defiantly, continuing up the steps.

“Excuse me?” He warned again.

“I’m not hungry. Why don’t you two just go out or something?” I grumbled before slamming my door shut.

I pulled out my phone before landing on the bed.

**Louis**

**Is everything okay? Your dad was giving you some scary looks.**

I dropped the phone next to me and slapped my hands over my eyes, exhaling slowly.

_I’m so tired of this._

**Yeah, things are fine. It’s just annoying as usual. Don’t worry about it.**

I sat up and opened the window, looking out at Louis’ window.

“Oh how nice. You already opened the window for me.”

I jumped at the unexpected voice and stepped back as a messy head of hair appeared before my window.

“Louis? What are you doing? My dad is not happy right now, and if he finds out you’re in my room right now-I just dread the thought.” I rubbed my temples, looking down at the floor.

“Well I couldn’t just leave you after that. Honestly, I was a bit afraid for you. Your dad doesn’t seem much like the carefree, joking type.” He said, sitting down on my window seat.

I rolled my eyes but couldn’t help the smile on my lips. “He is, he just doesn’t take things well. He’s so easily pushed by the smallest things.” I shrugged, taking a seat next to him.

“…He doesn’t-I mean he isn’t...”

“Abusive?” I chuckled. “No, no. He’s not a violent person by any means. He’s just got a short temperament for things not going smoothly. Unfortunately, no one told him that raising a child doesn’t usually go smoothly.” I sighed, twirling my hair out of habit.

He nodded simply. “Good. I didn’t want to put the hurt on your old man.” He joked, that playful smile making an appearance.

“Louis, you’re not going to fight my dad. Like, ever. You can put that out of your mind right now. My dad might hold the title for most controlling, annoying father, but I love him dearly and you hitting him is not going to fix things in the least.” I laughed lightly. “Besides, why do you feel the need to act so tough? It’s just me, and I don’t care.” I smiled at him.

He looked at me with a raised brow. “Act tough? _Act_?” He scoffed playfully, putting his hand on my face and lightly pushing me back.

I giggled at his reaction and grabbed his hand in an attempt to remove it as he dramatically overacted.

“I am deeply hurt that you think I’m not a macho man. I have feelings too, and I would very much appreciate it if you would respect that.” He joked.

“Louis.” I giggled as he put his other hand in my face. I grabbed that one too and he stopped to look at me.

“Well, if you wanted to hold my hands you could have just said so.” He teased, flashing his all too familiar smirk.

I immediately let go and looked away. “I don’t want to hold your hands.” I mumbled, embarrassed.

“But maybe I want to hold yours…” He spoke softly.

I looked back at him, my cheeks flushed still. “What?”

“Maybe I want to hold your hands. Maybe I want to be with you all day and all night, maybe I want to gaze longingly at you, and kiss your cheek, or hug you for long periods of time. Are you going to deny me that? Can you be so cold?” He looked me in the eyes, his face so serious.

I could tell simply by the burning of my cheeks that I was most likely a bright pink by now. I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. I didn’t know how to respond or what to say, so I said nothing.

After a few seconds of tense silence between the two of us, he started to lean in, his eyes focused on my lips. I tensed up and watched as his lips came closer to mine. I was ready to squeeze my eyes shut in nervous anticipation, but he stopped before I had the chance. Just inches from my face, his eyes came back up to look me in the eye. I became confused when a smile slowly started to make its way across his face, and before I knew it, he had burst into laughter.

I only watched on with furrowed eyebrows as he laughed at something unknown to me while crossing his arms over his stomach and rolling back in laughter.

“You should have seen your face!” He said through his laughing.

“…Excuse me?” I was still confused as to what had just happened. Not to mention my already embarrassment at the obvious fact that I had missed something.

“So that was good then? Because it sure fooled you.” He chuckled.

“…You-You were just pretending?”

“Of course. Those are lines from a play I’m going to be in.” He explained simply. “So, was my acting good?”

I blinked back the tears that threatened to come. I don’t know why I would cry over such a silly thing. Even I felt ridiculous for it, but then I had never been tricked by someone like that before. It was…not pleasant.

“Yes, you’re very good. Very convincing.” I mumbled the last part, turning away and pulling my knees up to my chest.

I saw him smile in the corner of my eye, but it was a genuine smile. A happy, satisfied one. “Good.” He said. “I wouldn’t want to let everyone down by being a shitty lead role.”

I faked a smile and nodded to make some effort to respond.

He must have noticed that my mood suddenly changed, because he got quiet too and just sort of stared at me.

He finally sighed and rubbed his eyes. “Alright, what did I say?” He asked.

I didn’t bother looking at him but shrugged. “Why do you assume that it was something you said?”

“What did I do then?”

I gave a short, half-hearted laugh. “Why do you assume it’s your fault at all? For all you know it could just be my own problems.”

He smiled knowingly and shifted closer to me. “But it’s not.” He stated. “So what was it then? I’m sorry. I always screw things up.” He sighed again, clearly irritated with himself.

“Nothing, Louis. You didn’t do anything.” I assured him, complete with a fake grin.

“Evelyn, don’t lie to me.” He said sadly. “Is it because I teased you? Because I tricked you? I’m sorry, love. That wasn’t very nice of me. I didn’t think you would take it so hard.” He apologized.

I got up and threw my arms up. “I know, but I’m just such a fucking cry baby! That’s right, I cry over stupid things like that!” I raised my voice.

“Evelyn, I didn’t mean it like that.” He defended quickly, standing up and grabbing me by the shoulder, pulling me into him. “I didn’t mean it like that. I promise.” He hugged me tightly. “You’re not a cry baby.”

“Yes I am. I’m so stupid, Louis.” I fought against him, upset with myself.

He hugged me tighter, wrapping his arms over mine to keep me from fighting him. “Oh hush. You’re not a crybaby.” He chuckled. “You’re so overdramatic, love. Why the war against yourself so suddenly? I thought I was the one who messed up?”

“I don’t know. I’m just so stupid. Being around you makes me feel stupid and awkward. I thought I was a pretty normal person until I met you.”

He laughed at my words. “Well it’s not as if I’m a normal person either, darling. Don’t judge the outside world by me. If you’re expecting everyone to be as odd as I am, then you’re going to find yourself in a very boring world.” He smiled, pulling back and looking down at me. “And I happen to like the way that you are.”

I smiled back up at him, his words instantly brightening my mood. “Thank you, Louis.” I hugged him. “You always make me feel better. Whether your words are real or not, they help.”

He chuckled lightly, running his hand down the back of my hair. “They’re all real, I assure you.”

As we were smiling at each other, there was a knock on my door. We both froze immediately. Our breath even stopping for a second.

“Pumpkin? Your mother and I are going to go out for dinner. Are you going to be fine here by yourself?” My father’s voice came through the wood.

“Uh, yeah I’ll be fine. Take as long as you want.”

“Okay. You’re not going to go hang out with that boy are you?” He asked, his voice suddenly gaining a stern edge.

I sighed in aggravation and rolled my eyes. “No, dad. I’m probably just going to study or read or something.”

“Okay. Well we’ll be back later. Call if you need anything.” He finished our conversation before walking off.

I looked back at Louis only to be met with a raised eyebrow. “Oh, I’m ‘That boy’ now?”

“I don’t even know. My dad is so rude.” I brushed it off.

He laughed at the simple name for himself. “Well…” He let go of me and walked back over to the window. “So, ‘pumpkin’, what do you want to do?”

I twisted around quickly, giving him a look. “Don’t call me that.” I smirked.

“But it’s so cute.” He teased.

“Don’t.” I laughed, pointing a finger at him.

“Do you want to watch the stars with me?” He asked suddenly.

“Sure. Where?”

“How about the roof?”

“The roof? Isn’t that dangerous?”

“If you’re really clumsy, then yes probably. But I do it all the time. It’s fine, don’t worry.” He persuaded, smiling innocently.

I quirked an eyebrow. “Uh-huh, I’m sure.” I smirked.

“What? Come on, it’s fun. You feel closer to the stars up there.” He grabbed my hand.

“Alright, fine. You’ve convinced me.” I gave in, but not without a smile.

~

As I stared up at the stars, trying to make shapes and pictures with them, I couldn’t get one particular question out of my head.

“Louis?

“Hm?”

“What made you talk to me?”

“Well, I gained an interest in you the moment I saw you that day, carrying a box of stuff into your new house. I could tell that you were different, without having heard one word from you. Wouldn’t someone like that spark curiosity in you too?”

I smiled at the fact that he still remembers the first time he saw me. “Well I suppose. I just find it odd that you would take any interest in me of all people. I wouldn’t think that you would give me a second glance.”

He chuckled, his brows furrowed at my assumption. “Why do you think I was always outside?”

“Well I don’t know.” I shrugged, clueless as to what he was getting at.

He rolled his eyes, a smirk on his face. “For a chance to see you, of course. Why else? I was always out there in the hope that you might notice me. I mean, come on, football at night? That didn’t make it obvious enough for you?”

I smiled at the realization. “Oh. Well you know how horribly oblivious I am to everything. I mean you can’t honestly be surprised.” I laughed.

“Oh I’m not.” He laughed along. “I swear you’re trapped inside this bubble or something. It’s like everything gets past you. You wouldn’t know a hint if it introduced itself and took you to dinner. It’s almost like a useless super power you have or something.” He joked.

I giggled and hit him on the arm. “Do not make fun of me.”

“I’m not making fun of you, I’m simply highlighting your interesting traits and observing them.” He said in the most serious voice he could muster, but still laughing anyway.

I smirked and laughed. “Yeah, okay. That’s just another way of saying that you’re teasing me.” I pointed out. “You’re just lucky that I don’t pick on you.” I looked at him.

“You wouldn’t dare.” He narrowed his eyes at me playfully, trying to suppress a smile.

“Oh I would.” I challenged. “You just wait. Someday, Louis. Someday.”

He shook his head and returned his gaze back to the night sky above us.

“Hey, would you come to my play when we’re finally done with it?” He asked suddenly, cutting the silence.

“Uh, sure. I don’t see why not.” I smiled slightly, looking at him again.

“It will mean coming to my school though.” He warned, giving me a timid smile.

“I’m aware.” I laughed.

“Just wanted to make sure. I don’t want you to get there and realize there’s people and then leave.” He joked.

I let my mouth hang open in shock and slapped at his thigh. “I am not that much of a scaredy cat, okay?”

He chuckled and looked at me. “I know.” His lips barely formed a smile as we watched the other.

His hand slipped into mine and held it between us. My heart sped up and my thoughts shut off. It was like I was finally at peace in my mind. It was nice. The weather was perfect, the wind was just gentle enough, the stars were bright, and his hand was warm.

This is how I want to feel all the time. Just like this.


	12. Chapter 12

~Friday, May 20th, 2010~

I stared blankly at my empty cereal bowl as my father went on and on about this and that over breakfast. It wasn’t until I heard him mention one of his co-workers coming over that I started to pay attention.

“Tonight?” Mother repeated.

“If that’s alright? I told him tonight but I can call and reschedule if need be.” 

“No, no. Tonight is fine. I’ll just have to take a trip to the store to get things to make a nice dinner.” She replied, taking another bite of her toast.

“Do I have to be part of this?” I asked, hopeful that a no would be the answer.

“Of course.” My mother said excitedly. “It’ll be nice to meet one of your father’s friends.”

I sighed quietly to myself, lowering my head again and dropping my spoon back into the bowl, hearing it make a loud clinking sound.

“That reminds me, Eve. I do believe he has a son that’s about your age. Maybe you two will become friends or something. From what I hear he’s a very nice boy. Pretty smart too.” He added, giving me an encouraging eyebrow raise.

I raised one brow in return, not looking so excited.

“Anyway, tomorrow morning the president of the company is coming out. Me and a few of the other high ups are going to go play a round of golf with him. I’m just hoping that we can….”

His voice started to trail off more and more in my head as I began to panic about this dinner.

_His son? My age? Oh great. How am I going to make it through tonight?_

_I bet money that his son is just some spoiled airhead of a brat._

_At least it’s just dinner. No longer than an hour and a half at most._

~

I slipped into my gold glitter flats, inwardly rolling my eyes at the fact that I even have to wear shoes in my own house. I stepped back and looked into the full length mirror on my wall. Just a simple black, empire waist dress made out of stretchy material that flared out at the bottom and had sleeves that stopped after my elbows. It was my favorite dress because of how simple and comfy it was.

I tilted my head side to side, thinking that something was missing. I walked to my vanity and grabbed the gold feather headband that was hanging off the side of it, slipping it into my hair and adjusting it carefully.

_Perfect._

That’s how I liked things. Simple. Not quite basic, but not overly adorned. I had come to really appreciate natural beauty.

I turned around at the sound of my phone buzzing on my vanity. I picked it up and read it quickly.

 

I smiled and typed back, frowning a bit at my response.

**Well you know I would love to, but I have other obligations. :/**

I put my mascara on while I waited for his reply.

**Louis**

**Other obligations? What could you have to do that’s more important than me?**

I laughed lightly and shook my head as my fingers swept across the letters.

**If you must know, my dad’s friend/co-worker is coming over for dinner tonight and I’ve been invited. Lucky me.**

**Louis**

**Wow. Sounds fun. I might have to crash that party. Can’t let you go having all the fun without me now. ;)**

**Yeah. And to make things even more intense, his son is coming along. He’s allegedly my age. How exciting. -_-**

**Louis**

**Oh. Well try not to have too much fun. I’ll know if you do! And stay away from that son of his. He sounds like a twat.**

**I haven’t even told you anything about him. :P I haven’t even met him yet. But you may very well be right about that. I have a feeling I’m not going to like him.**

**Louis**

**Well let me know when you’re all done with your little party. I want to talk afterwards. I swear you’re the only sane person left in England.**

**Haha okay. Talk to you later then. :)**

**Louis**

**K. Don’t die of boredom. ;) xx**

I smiled at my phone, already excited to see Louis tonight. But I pushed that aside and forced myself downstairs, dragging my feet.

I had just entered the kitchen when the doorbell rang and mom hurried to put the last side dish on the dining room table before straightening out her dress and opening the door.

I turned on my much practiced fake smile and quietly stood to the side of the room until my father insisted on me being social.

I’ve never been a social person. Perhaps it’s just the way my parents raised me, or how I’ve always lacked friends. Or maybe it’s just my nature. However, I hardly enjoy being involved in things like this. And honestly, small groups are worse than the larger ones. In a small group it’s more likely that the attention will be on me at some point.

“And this is my daughter, Evelyn.” He introduced me, smiling warmly at me, like any proud father would.

I smiled politely and offered a small wave in their direction. That’s usually how I responded in situations like this. It’s how I was trained anyway.

“She’s very beautiful.” His wife commented, smiling back at me.

“Thank you.” Both mother and I replied in sync.

I noticed their son standing off to the side as well. He had remained quiet so far, not even so much as a wave from him. He had messy, jet black hair and the most striking golden eyes, with lips as plump as a model. The more I looked over him, the more I was beginning to feel overdressed. Yet somehow he looked perfectly proper in his black V-neck T with the long sleeves pushed up and his white jeans tucked into his black boots.

I let my eyes trail back up to his face, and in doing such realized that he was staring at me. Although an expressionless face, I still averted my gaze out of fear of him. He was intimidating. His looks were intimidating. But who am I kidding? His whole family is beautiful.

“Evelyn, this is their son, Zayn.” My father smiled between us. “You two are about the same age, so you should have something to talk about. I’m sure you’ll get along quite well.”

_Zayn._

The name sounded odd in my head. I kept repeating it, trying to figure out what exactly was so odd about it.

“Well, now that we’ve all been formally introduced, why don’t we get started on the food?” Father’s voice filled the room with a friendly feeling, motioning our guests towards the dining room.

We all gathered around the table and took our seats. Zayn and I were forced to sit across from each other, which made it hard for me not to stare at him.

I wasn’t paying much attention to the conversations that were had over dinner, finding a lack of interest in such things and more of an interest in my own thoughts.

_He’s so…quiet. He hasn’t said a word. Well, neither have I though._

_I wonder what his story is. He comes off as quite peculiar._

_Shit. He looked at me again. Ugh. I’m making this awkward._

_Okay, I’m going to stop staring. For real this time._

“So Evelyn, what are your plans after school?” Mr. Malik asked me, smiling kindly as he waited for a response.

I looked around the table in hurry, noticing that all eyes were on me in the hanging silence. The fact that this strange boy was just staring at me without an expression still, made it all the harder to find my words.

“Um, well I was…thinking about being a writer. I read a lot, so…” I stopped there, starting to clam up into my shell again.

His face lit up. “A writer? Well that’s wonderful! You know, I think it’s great to see kids express themselves in art. Whatever form of art that may be. It seems impossible these days to spot a youth reading a book. And if you find one, it’s likely that it’s not even a real book! Usually one of those electronics they’ve come up with now.”

“I know what you mean. It’s a nice sight to see my little girl with her nose in a book and not at some party.” My father replied, smiling over at me.

I could feel the guilt and the fear welling up inside of me as the thought of past experiences came up. If my father ever found out what happened to me that night, he would have a heart attack. I’m sure he would never in all of his life expect me to be somewhere like that.

I swallowed my emotions and put on a happy face for our guests. I took another sip of my water and kept my eyes low, trying to avoid any more questions. Thankfully they were still going on about kids and books and whatnot.

“You know, Zayn here is quite the artist himself.” Mr. Malik said, causing me too look up at said son.

“Really? What kind of art do you do?” My mother chimed in.

“He likes to paint and draw mostly. He seems to be fond of these super heroes and such things. But it varies from thing to thing. He’s really quite talented.” His father answered for him.

I was starting to wonder what his voice sounded like. I even considered the possibility that he could be mute.

“Well maybe the two of you could get together and make a comic book.” My father joked, sending the rest of the table into laughter.

Well, all but Zayn of course. Even while I gave a fake laugh, Zayn simply sat there not even cracking a smile. He was starting to come off a bit rude now. The least he could do is pretend to be part of this gathering. It’s not like I want to be wasting my time like this either, but at least I was being polite about it.

~

Dinner was finally over and I was finally free. I sprang up from my chair and grabbed my plate, heading straight for the kitchen. I put my plate in the sink and walked back to the dining room to wait for them to leave.

“This is really a nice home you’ve got here.” His wife complimented.

“Thank you! We just fell in love with it while we were looking around for a house. And it was only the second one we had looked at.” My mother said, smiling at the thought.

“Really? Well it’s just darling. And I love the way you’ve decorated it.” She commented, earning another thanks from my mother, who was as pleased as could be at the moment.

I was internally screaming for them to say goodbye and leave so I could go talk to Louis. My mind had been drifting to him all night.

“I’ll show you that eighty inch flat screen I was telling you about.” My father said, excited to show off his new toy.

I groaned inwardly as they all started to walk further from the door.

Mom turned around before rounding the corner, looking at the two of us. “Why don’t you and Zayn come with us?” She motioned for us to come along with her hand, almost spilling her red wine.

I rolled my eyes and trudged along behind them into our living room with the ridiculously big television. Almost embarrassed at what a child my father was sometimes. Although his friend seemed to be no different.

I sat down on the couch, watching as Zayn took up the other end. He looked over at me, causing me to look away quickly again. I diverted my attention to the adults as they stared at the screen, joking and chatting.

After a while, they turned back to us with their tipsy, smiling faces. “I think we’re going to hang out on the back porch. Why don’t you guys hang out in here? You could watch tv or something.” My dad said, leading them all out towards the back.

I just watched in agony as they all retreated outside. All of my hope for them leaving early was long gone now. I sighed quietly as the silence took over the room. I finally looked over at him and he looked at me.

“So, what do you want to do?” I asked timidly.

He still said not a word. Only shrugged.

I raised my brow and looked away. “Want me to turn on the tv?”

Again, all I got was a shrug.

I bit my lip and turned on the tv after a few seconds of debating it. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles came on and I smiled, remembering watching this from my childhood. I set the remote down and sat back, laughing at a joke that Mikey made.

After a few minutes, I heard an unfamiliar voice. “You like this show?”

I looked over at him, replaying his deep voice in my head. “Yes. Do you not like it? I can change it.” I went to reach for the remote.

“No, I like this show. I’m just surprised you like it, is all.” He said.

“Oh.” I replied shyly. “Why is that surprising?”

“Because you’re a book reader. I assumed you weren’t the type to watch much telly.”

“Well I’m not. But I used to watch it when I was a kid. You’re right, I do prefer books, but I can enjoy most anything.” I shrugged, eyes glued to the tv in hopes to avoid eye contact with him anymore.

“So you’re not some prim princess?” He asked.

“No. Not really. I am girly, but I’m not prissy if that’s what you’re asking.”

He nodded his head and looked back at the tv. “But you are shy.”

I looked at him, brows furrowed. “How do you know?”

“Because I can tell. It’s not like you don’t make it obvious anyway. But besides that, I’m a bit shy too. We can sense our own.” He joked, chuckling as he crossed his arms.

I giggled at him and tilted my head. “So you’re just shy then. Not stuck up.” I bravely said.

“You thought I was stuck up?” He asked.

“…Maybe a little bit. I mean, you do come from a pretty well off family.”

He smirked slightly, tilting his head like me. “Well so do you.” He pointed out.

“…I see your point.” I replied.

We stared at each other for a few seconds before we both started laughing.

“So you want to be a writer?” He asked, curiosity in his voice.

“Yeah, I’ve thought about it. I don’t know what else I would do. I would be lost without books, and I feel like there’s a lot of people out there who feel the same.”

“I know what you mean. Without art things would be harder for me. It’s always there for me. It’s an escape.

“Do you want to be an artist?”

“I haven’t really thought about it actually. I guess so. It’s the one thing I don’t seem to get tired of. I just hope I’m good enough.” He said, playing with the rip in his white denim.

“Yeah, me too.” I sighed.

He stood up suddenly. “I’m going to smoke. You can join me if you’d like.”

“Oh, I don’t smoke.” I tried to say in the most inoffensive way I could.

He chuckled a bit. “I assumed as much. I just meant that you were welcome to keep me company.”

“Oh.” I could feel my cheeks get warm and I looked down as I stood up, following behind him.

~

“Not one?” He asked, doubting the truth behind my statement.

“Nope.” I said, playing with the grass beneath my hand.

“You’ve never had a friend?”

“Nope.”

“But you’re so nice.”

I giggled. “Well maybe if my parents ever let me be around people I would have some friends. But to them everyone is ‘dangerous’ or a ‘bad influence’ so here I am, alone.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Are you trying to hang around with a biker gang or something?” He joked.

“No.” I laughed. “There’s just no such thing as too cautious to my parents.”

He laughed a bit, looking around at the neighborhood. “So, you don’t know anyone here?”

I looked at Louis’ house in front of us, smiling a bit. “I know a few people. But most of them I wouldn’t consider friends, just acquaintances.” I explained, thinking of boy from the bakery and Louis’ friend Niall.

“Oh. Well you know me now.” He smiled at me.

I smiled back, thankful for his being so nice. “You’re pretty nice too. I was afraid when I heard about you that you would be some spoiled bratty child.” I laughed.

He chuckled a bit too. “And am I?”

“No.” I smiled at him again.

“So where do you go to school?”

“I’m home schooled.” I told him, waiting for him to ask about that like everyone else does.

“Home schooled? Interesting. I’m guessing that’s also because your parents were afraid of you being around weird people?”

“You got it.” I laughed.

“Wow.”

“I know.”

We both turned back as we heard the front door open. Both of our parents came out.

“Well Zayn, I think it’s about time we go. It’s getting late and we don’t want to keep them.” His mother said, smiling at me toward the end.

He didn’t say a word and got up. I stood up with him and we both looked at the other.

“Maybe we’ll see each other again.” He said quietly.

“That would be nice. Fresh faces are always welcome here.” I smiled.

“Looks like you two are getting along well.” My mom commented, making me blush.

They all said their goodbyes and their thanks and headed for their car.

I waved them off and smiled at Zayn. He waved back with a toothy smile and got in the car. We all watched them drive off and then went inside.

They could hardly get a word out before I was racing up the stairs. I kicked my shoes off when I got to my room and landed on my bed, grabbing my phone and rolling over.

**They’re all gone now. You can come over if you want.**

I waited on his reply, but it didn’t come. After five minutes, still nothing.

I got up and went to my window, looking at his for any sign of him. His light was on, but that’s all I could see. I looked back at my phone, confused and anxious. I sat down on my window seat and opened my window, letting the cool night air reach my skin.

After a few more minutes, I heard the faint sound of grass being rustled. I looked out the window and saw Louis walking towards my window. My face lit up and I got up on my knees, waiting impatiently for him to get here already so I could talk to him.

He smiled up at me from the bottom of the house and started climbing up. I waited for him to reach the window and backed up once he got here.

He hugged me tightly. “You’re still alive.”

“Yep.” I giggled, hugging him back.

“So how was it?” He asked, raising a his brow in question.

“It wasn’t all so bad. They definitely stayed longer than I thought they would, but it turned out to be okay.”

“Really?” He asked, looking for signs of joking in my face.

“Yeah. Zayn wasn’t actually bad at all. He was quite nice actually.” I explained.

“Wait. Zayn? Who’s Zayn?” He asked, his face twisted up.

“Their son. He wasn’t bad after all.”

“You guys are on a first name basis now?” He asked.

“…Yes?” I chuckled. “We wound up talking all night. Turns out we actually have a lot in common.” I smiled.

I noticed that he was starting to look unsettled.

“So you’re saying that you actually liked him?” He asked, still sounding confused.

“Yes. Like I said, he was really cool. I think you would like him. He’s really nice.”

He gave me a doubtful face, clearly not buying it. “So why were you sitting in the yard with him?”

“How did you know?” I gave him a confused face this time.

“I saw you.” He said simply.

“Were you spying on me?” I smiled teasingly.

“No.” He replied quickly. “I was simply…protecting you from afar.” He defended.

“Oh okay. Well thanks for that.” I winked at him before laughing.

He smiled and rolled his eyes. “So you got on pretty well, huh?”

“Yeah. He likes art a lot.” I said, sitting down on the end of my bed. “He likes to draw and paint and he’s really good at it. Look, he drew Mickey Mouse on my arm.” I held out my arm, pointing to it.

Louis looked at it blankly, and then up to me. He rolled his eyes and sat down on the bed next to me. “Is that all you talked about? Him?”

“No. He asked a lot of questions about me too.” I smiled. “He even said that he might see me again sometime.”

“He wants to see you again?”

“Yeah! And I wouldn’t mind talking to him again. I think he could be a potential new friend.” I said, sure that Louis would be happy for me.

“A new friend? Am I not enough?” He asked, playfully pouting.

I smiled at him and hugged his arm. “Nooo. I didn’t mean it like that. You’re a great friend, Louis.”

“Then why do you need another one?” He asked, seriously this time.

“I don’t. I just thought it would be nice to have another one. You know, like most people do?” I chuckled.

He didn’t laugh though. Only continued to pout at me.

I started to pout too, now. Feeling bad for making him feel bad. “I thought you would be happy for me.”

“But I’m supposed to be your best friend. I’m supposed to be the one that you lay out on the grass with and talk all night to. I’m supposed to be the only one who knows anything about you.”

I smiled slightly at his childish nature. “You know, you’re being a bit selfish.”

“So? I don’t care. I want you all to myself. You’re my friend, and I don’t want to share you.” He said, crossing his arms like a little kid.

I giggled at his playing it up.

“He’s not funny, is he?”

“Well, yeah he was a little funny.”

“No!” He said loudly. “ _I’m_ the funny one! Only I’m allowed to make you laugh!”

“Shh! You’re so loud.” I laughed.

He smiled at my laughter. “That’s better.”

“Well Zayn wouldn’t care if I had another friend.” I said teasingly.

His face got tense for a second, his brows furrowing. “And what about it? Do you like him?” He asked suddenly.

“What?”

“Do you like him? You like him, don’t you?” He looked upset.

“No, I do not like him. I don’t see him that way, Louis. He’s just a nice guy.” I shrugged.

“Yeah, well he probably likes you.” He mumbled.

“No he doesn’t. He’s just being nice. Is there something wrong with people being nice to me?”

“Just boys.” He said.

“Why?” I asked, laughing bitterly. “So you just want all guys to be mean to me? Wow, what a nice thing to wish on someone.” I said, feeling a bit hurt.

“No, I never said that. I just don’t want them being sweet to you. That’s what I meant.”

“Well Zayn wasn’t being ‘sweet’ so you can stop worrying and being pissy about it. What’s gotten into you?”

“Nothing.” He mumbled again.

I looked at him, head hung low, face somber, and lacking life. It was unusual, and…sad.

“Louis, are you okay?” I asked, putting my hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He said, looking up at me. “Why?”

“You just don’t seem…well, like you at all.” I frowned. “I miss you. Come back.”

He smiled sadly at me. “I’m still here.” He said, chuckling. “I just…-You’re not going to replace me are you?”

I looked at him as if he were crazy. “Replace you? You? Louis, come now, that’s simply impossible. What are you talking about? I would never wish such a thing.” I kissed him on the cheek, knowing that it usually cheered him up.

He smiled and kissed me back on the cheek. “Promise?”

“On my life.” I smiled, sure of myself. The last thing I would ever want is to lose Louis.

I hugged him, not letting go and he hugged me back. The room fell silent and we sat there for a while.

“I’m sorry, I just have to know. It’s going to really bug me.” He said, breaking the peace and quiet.

“What is it?” I asked, pulling back to look at him.

“Do you honestly like him or not?” He asked, much to my annoyance.

I groaned and stood up. “Louis, really? I told you, I don’t like him. I don’t even see him that way. I don’t even know him.” I stressed.

He sighed and rubbed his face. “I really hope you’re not lying.”

“Louis, I’m not lying! Why would I lie to you?”

He stared at me for a second. “Okay, fine. I believe you.”

“Thank you.” I said, running my hand through my hair.

“Just stay away from him.” He said.

“What? No, I’m not staying away from him. It’s not like we’re just best buddies anyway.”

“Promise me that you will.” He stood up, grabbing me by the shoulders.

“Why would I promise that?”

“Because I’m asking you to.”

“Why?”

He didn’t say a word, but kissed me instead. He kissed me differently this time. It was much more forceful and passionate than the others. This wasn’t just some innocent kiss. This was like the ones in I always saw in the movies. His hands held my face and his lips moved against mine. I kissed back, although I was immensely confused as to what was happening.

His lips were warm and soft like I remembered them, and they made my stomach feel funny. I lost track of how long he had been kissing me but I didn’t mind. All of my thoughts were gone and the only thing I could concentrate on was the way he felt and the warmth of his hands on my face. I was a bit worried that I didn’t know what I was doing, but I’m sure he would expect that. He finally pulled away and let me go.

“Stay away from him.” Was all he said before he left out the window, leaving me to stand there, catching my breath.

It took me a few seconds to regain my thoughts.

_What was that about? I asked him a question and he gave me a kiss?_

_What an odd boy he is…_


	13. Chapter 13

~Sunday, May 30, 2010~

“Hah! I am the master of mini golf!” Louis said, raising his club up over his head.

I rolled my eyes and giggled at his behavior. “You know, it’s really selfish of you to be so good at everything.”

“He’s not good at everything. Ye haven’t seen him try ta cook yet.” Niall smirked at me.

“Hey! I make a delicious bowl of cereal.” Louis defended.

“I’m pretty sure making cereal isn’t considered cooking.” I chuckled at him.

“Nah. Of course it is. All that matters is that it’s made with love.” He smiled and winked at me.

I blushed and turned away, looking at the treasure chest decoration next to me.

Louis decided that we needed a day out instead of a night out, so he pulled me out of the house, only to run into Niall, who of course wanted to join us. Louis was against the idea, but I told him that it would be nice to have company. So here we are, playing mini golf on the cloudy afternoon.

“Listen Tommo, I’m gonna beat ye at this. So don’t go cryin’ when ye lose.” He taunted his friend, smiling confidently.

Louis raised a brow, not looking so confident in Niall’s abilities. “Sure, mate. Sure.” He patted him on the back, giving a smile of sympathy.

“You’ve never been a very nice person, have ye?” He returned the teasing.

“Never.” Louis agreed, smiling cheekily.

The blonde rolled his eyes dramatically. “Whatever. Evelyn knows I’m the nicer one.” He said, smiling and winking at me.

“Hey!” Louis called at him. “Don’t be winking at her! I see you, you skirt chaser. Keep your Irish charm locked up and away from her.”

Niall’s brow furrowed, his face contorting into a confused one. “But you wink at her all the time.” He stated.

Louis narrowed his eyes. “That’s different.”

“Different?” He chuckled. “Yeah, okay.” He muttered.

I laughed lightly to myself at their chatting. It was making it hard to focus as I tried to take my shot. But it’s not like I was wholly serious anyway. It was only mini golf after all, but that didn’t mean I wasn’t going to try and do my best.

I finally took my shot and watched it roll right by the hole. I pouted just slightly and looked up to see Louis watching me with the smallest smile on his face. I smiled back and stepped out of the way for Niall.

While I watched Niall take forever being so technical about his turn, Louis stepped up to me suddenly. He set his club down and stepped behind me.

“Let me show you something that’ll help you beat Niall.” He smiled at me and grabbed the club by placing his hand over mine, bringing it in front of me and grabbing the other hand, instructing me where to place it. Then he told me to bend my knees and step apart a little more.

I could feel the heat in my cheeks at the proximity of our bodies and stood stiff in the situation, not knowing what to do now.

“Now when you swing, you want to use your shoulders and not just your arms.” He explained, setting his head on my shoulder.

I could feel his breath on my ear and shuddered at the feeling. Right about that time, I noticed that Niall had turned around and was staring at us.

“Really?” He directed at Louis. “Really? Right now? While I’m here?”

Louis snickered and stepped away from me, allowing me to relax.

“I was only teaching her how to beat you. Because If I’m not going to do it, someone has to. I’ll be damned if I let you win.” He joked.

“Well could ya do it in a less cliché way at least?”

Louis laughed at his friend and punched him in the arm, leaving me to be confused as to what they were even talking about. Honestly, the fact that Niall had seen the two of us so close was still on my mind as it was embarrassing to me for some reason.

“Anyway, it doesn’t matter what ye do. You’re still gonna lose.” He smiled.

~

“How did I lose? I don’t understand.” Niall said, honestly confused at the outcome of the game.

He had come in second to Louis, but he had still beaten me.

“Hey, you could have done worse. I could have beaten you.” I shrugged, trying to lessen the blow of his loss.

“While that’s true, I still didn’t win. That’s the problem. I refuse ta accept defeat. I demand a rematch.”

Louis hit Niall on the back of his head. “Shut up. It’s only mini-golf you idiot.”

I couldn’t help but giggle a bit at the two friends, but it took me off guard to see Louis be so brash. It still felt a little odd to see Louis around his friends. He was different around them. He treated them differently. It made me wonder if perhaps it only meant that he was taking pity on me.

Louis looked at me, eyes full of curiosity as he watched me in my thoughtful state.

“Evelyn? You alright, love?” He asked, starting to worry.

I stared back, pausing only for a short second before replying. “Yeah.”

Niall looked back and forth between us as we stared at each other, a smirk forming on his lips. “So what are we doing now?” He asked, stretching out on his side of the booth.

Louis cocked a brow and pushed his empty plate forward on the table to make arm room. “ _We_ are going to do whatever we want. And by _we_ I mean Evelyn and I.” He smiled mockingly.

Niall furrowed his brow in a displeased expression. “What? I’m the life of the party! Why would you ever want to get rid of me?” He asked before slyly smirking at Louis.

Louis caught onto what he was implying and narrowed his eyes. “Would you get out of here with your bullshit?” He asked as if he were being polite.

Niall laughed and dug out some money for the bill that lay on the table. “Just don’t get sour when your girlfriend misses me.” He joked as he stood, winking at me.

Louis grabbed an ice cube and threw it at him, hitting him in the back before chuckling.

Niall looked back with a cheeky smile and laughed as he walked out the door of the restaurant.

“That asshole...” I heard him mumble to himself as he took another sip of his drink, a humorous smirk on his face.

I smiled, knowing he didn’t mean it, and faintly laughed. “He’s funny.”

“You think he’s funny?” He asked.

“Yeah. I like him. He reminds me of you in some ways.” I told him.

He looked at me with an amused smile. “Really?”

“Yep. You’re both cheeky and like a good laugh at the others expense.”

He laughed lightly at my observation. “You talk like you know him.”

“Don’t I?”

“Maybe. Not a lot of people know him as well as I do though. He’s more reserved when it comes to his home life.”

My expression quickly became concerned. “Is everything alright?”

“Oh yeah, things are fine. He’s just not one to involve people with his feelings too much. Everyone just sees him as the carefree joker of the school. No one ever bothers to ask him how he’s doing. To think that he could be anything but happy would just be…well odd.” He shrugged.

“But, is he always happy?” I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.

“For the most part. But everyone has their days.”

I chewed my lip as I watched Louis’ interlocked hands on the table. “You guys must really be close then if he’s willing to open up to you so much.”

“Yeah. Niall is probably my closest friend. He’s like a brother to me.” He said, a small smile growing on his face.

I smiled at the sight. It was positively adorable. I really did like Niall. Sure he was a bit forward and maybe a bit crude sometimes, but he managed to make it all charming in a way.

“So…” Louis started, looking at me with expectancy.

I only raised both brows at him, not sure what he was trying to get at.

“What do you want to do?” He made himself clearer.

“Oh. Um…” I put my finger to my chin, looking about as I thought. “Nothing is coming to me.” I said honestly.

He chuckled a bit. “Okay. Well, how about a movie?” He proposed.

“A movie sounds nice.” I agreed.

We got up and he left some money on the table before we left, headed down the sidewalk to his car.

“What do you want to see?” He asked as we got in.

“Don’t know. There’s not really anything out that I wanted to see.” I shrugged.

“Then do you want to just watch something at the house?” He asked.

“The house?” I repeated in question.

“My house, of course.” He clarified, smiling funnily.

“Oh. Um, I don’t know.” I suddenly got a bit uneasy at the thought of being in his house. I had never even thought about it before.

“Don’t worry, your parents aren’t going to find out.” He teased.

I stared at him in thought, still not confident about the idea. _Live a little_ Those words that Louis spoke to me so long ago. That’s always what I heard when it came to things like this.

“Okay.”

~

We pulled up and I couldn’t help looking across the street ten times every second for any sign of my parents. The thought of them seeing me get out of a car with Louis, it made my palms sweat. They would absolutely lose it.

I cautiously got out of the car when I was sure the coast was clear, and followed Louis to the door. He held it open for me and I stepped inside, already feeling uncomfortable.

“Your parents don’t mind?” I asked.

“They’re not home right now.” He said, making me even more uncomfortable. “And they wouldn’t care anyway.”

“…Oh.” I went silent, looking around. He had a nice house. It bared a resemblance to my own.

“Louis is that you?” I heard a young female voice call out from what sounded like the second story.

“It’s just me, Lottie.” He called back.

I gave him an inquiring look.

“My little sister.” He smiled.

No sooner had he said it, a young blonde girl appeared at the top of the stairs. She looked to be about twelve or thirteen.

She stood there observing the scene before her, most likely wondering who the stranger in her house was. She looked to me for a while before speaking up. “Mum said to remind you about the trip and not to wait till the last minute to pack.”

“That’s in two weeks. Why is she reminding me right now?” He asked.

The girl shrugged and started her way down the stairs. “Where’s Niall?”

“Don’t know. We parted ways earlier.” He answered, taking off his shoes.

She latched onto Louis in a tight hug and he hugged her back, picking her up for a second. “Did you clean your room like mum asked?” He questioned her, a playful smile on his face.

“Yeah.” She sighed, rolling her eyes.

“Good girl.” He ruffled her hair. “This is my friend Evelyn.” He said, gesturing towards me.

She looked to me once more, giving me a once over quickly before smiling. “I’m Charlotte. Nice to meet you.” She introduced herself, coming off quite mature.

I smiled back at her, getting the feeling that she was nice.

“Louis, can I borrow your PS3 for my friend’s party tomorrow?” She asked.

“Mmm, maybe.” He tilted his head.

“I’ll tell mum you had a girl over while she was gone.” She smirked.

He lifted an eyebrow at her manipulative ways. “Fine.”

“Thank you.” She sang sweetly, a triumphant smile on her face as she walked off.

“I’ve taught you too well.” He shook his head.

I laughed at their typical sibling conversation. “She seems sweet.” I commented genuinely.

“Yeah, sweet being the key word here.” He joked. “No, but in all seriousness she is.” He smiled.

I took my shoes off too, setting them next to his.

“Want something to drink?” He asked.

“No thank you, I’m fine.” I smiled.

I followed him upstairs and to his room where he shut the door behind him.

It most certainly looked like Louis’ room. It had black walls with posters and skateboards hanging everywhere. It appeared to be about the size of mine, maybe a bit bigger. He had a bed of white and red, with furniture that was white and a walk-in closet that was standing open. It reflected him perfectly. It was just a bit messy while still looking pulled together, and dark but warm and inviting as well as boyish and sporty.

I smiled to myself at the resemblance. “Nice room.”

“Thanks. A lot of people don’t get it. They think it’s too dark or something else like that.” He shrugged.

“Well I like it. It’s…different.” I said, still smiling.

He smiled back at me and went to close his closet.

I walked to the window, looking across to see my own. I wondered if he ever catches me walking through my room, or if he ever looks for me at all.

“What do you wanna watch?” He asked. “I’ve got a pretty big collection, so just name anything.”

I turned around to see him browsing his bookshelf of movies, and walked to him, looking through them curiously.

“I haven’t seen most of these.” I told him.

“Really?” He sounded a little surprised.

“Yeah. Parents, remember?” I looked at him through the corner of my eye, grimacing at the fact.

“Oh, right.” He nodded. “Well that sucks. Pick whatever you want then.” He smiled.

I laughed. “I feel like you’re my drug dealer or something.”

He chuckled at the comparison. “Except what I give you isn’t bad for you. Even though I’m your enabler, I _will_ shelter you from things that I do deem harmful or too harsh.”

I smiled sweetly at him. “I wish my parents could understand. You’re as harmless as a puppy.”

He grinned back, looking at me so gently, as if he feared I would break under his gaze.

I turned back to the movies before I could blush. One of them in particular caught my eye. A scary one. I smiled to myself and pulled it out from the shelf.

Louis eyed it and gave me an unsure look. “Uh, you do know what that is, right?” He scratched his head.

“Yes.” I giggled.

“You’re sure that’s what you want to watch?” He asked again.

“Yep.” I said confidently.

I’d never watched a scary movie before and always wanted to.

“…Okay.” He took it from me and put it in, turning on his tv and getting on his bed.

I looked at him, a bit uneasy about getting on his bed. It’s not that I didn’t trust Louis, it was just that it seemed an awkward situation. For me, at least.

“Come on.” He said easily, patting the empty spot right next to him.

I slowly moved to the bed and crawled onto it, feeling uncomfortable as he was watching me the whole time. I sat down next to him, making sure to leave some room between us, and leaned back against the headboard.

“If it gets too hard for you to watch, just let me know, okay?”

I looked at him and rolled my eyes. “I’m not a baby. I can handle it.” I told him.

“Whatever you say, babe.” He smirked.

~

We were halfway into the movie and I was shaking. I’ve never been so scared in my life. I kept telling myself it was just a movie, but that stopped working thirty minutes ago.

I hadn’t realized that I was subconsciously inching closer to Louis as the movie went on. It wasn’t until I shrieked and buried my face in his shoulder that I noticed how close I was now. I was laying on my side, pressed up against him with my hand on his shoulder. The sudden realization was enough to bring my mind out of the movie and back to real life, where I had apparently been shoving myself against Louis.

What’s more embarrassing is that he hadn’t said anything about it. The poor boy was suffering in silence.

I couldn’t bring myself to come out of his shoulder for the fear of having to face him in my now embarrassed state, but the longer I stayed there, the more awkward it got.

“You okay?” He asked suddenly, looking down at me even though he couldn’t see my face.

I nodded my head slightly.

“Do you want me to turn it off?”

I shook my head, still refusing to remove my red face from his shirt.

I felt him chuckle lightly and he brushed a hand through my hair. “It would appear you’re glued to my shoulder.” He said jokingly.

I finally forced myself to pick my head up, glancing up at him only for a second. “Sorry.” I murmured quietly, pushing myself away from him.

“I was only joking. I really don’t mind.” He spoke, staring at me despite my eyes being glued to the screen now.

I didn’t dare say a thing. Not even a glance in his direction.

He finally stopped and looked back to the movie on the screen.

This movie was honestly terrifying and I couldn’t help but get sucked into it. I was biting my lip and pulling my knees into my chest. It was a little while before I jumped again, but I resisted the urge to seek comfort in Louis this time, now aware.

I heard Louis laugh a little. I frowned, not finding my fear so amusing.

He reached over and wrapped his arm around me, pulling me back into him.

I looked up at him with a look of uneasiness, unsure of what he was doing.

“Relax, love. I’m not gonna let anything get you.” He winked. “It’s perfectly okay to cling to me when you’re scared. It’s natural.”

“It’s inappropriate.” I said, trying to push myself away again.

He kept his grip on me, chuckling. “Who cares? It’s just you and me.”

I stared up at him, thinking over his words.

“Come on.” He tried to persuade me with a charming smirk.

“…It doesn’t bother you?”

“Bother me? I like it.” He smiled. “I like the feeling of comforting you. Makes me feel important.”

I swallowed nervously with the look he was giving me and turned away as my cheeks warmed up. I settled into him and he kept his arm around me as the movie went on. It took the edge off my fear, but kept me from completely relaxing. It’s all I could think about.

I didn’t know what to do with my hand so I had set it on his stomach, next to his. I didn’t think a thing of it until I felt his fingertips brush against the top of my hand. I looked down at our hands, nervous as to what was happening.

He nudged his hand underneath mine and slowly laced our fingers together. His hand was warm and big compared to mine. I might have smiled a tiny bit at the contact. I’d never held a boy’s hand before. Not like this, for no reason than to touch the other. I liked it. It gave my stomach a weird, warm feeling. Just like when he kisses me.

I bit my lip and slowly shifted my eyes towards his face. He must have noticed because he looked to me and smiled such a sweet smile.

I finally turned my attention back to the movie, realizing that I was completely lost on the storyline by this time, but I didn’t much care. I was enjoying just laying here with Louis, my hand in his. It was nice.

~

“Bye.” I said as I hugged him.

He hugged me back like I was leaving for a long time. “Bye.” He said, kissing me on the cheek before letting me go.

I smiled kindly at him as he opened his front door for me. I stepped out but was quickly halted.

“Oh, hey!” He started.

I turned around to give him an inquisitive expression.

“Are you going to come to my game Friday?” He asked, sounding hopeful.

“Sure.” I smiled.

He lit up with an adorable grin. He looked like a young boy excited for ice cream.

“See you later then. Be careful crossing the street.” He said.

I giggled at his warning. “Got it. I think I’ll manage.” I joked before waving and turning around, headed for home.

I looked back when I got to my front door only to see that Louis was still standing there watching me.

I laughed to myself and went inside.

“There you are.” I heard my mother’s voice from the kitchen. “I was starting to worry about you, dear.”

I walked to the kitchen, standing in the door-frame. “Sorry. I lost track of time.” I shrugged.

“It’s okay. Just try not to make a habit of it. It’s a bit late for you to be out.” She said.

I contorted my face with confusion as I looked at the clock. “It’s only eight thirty.”

“But it’s dark out.”

I smiled and rolled my eyes at her over cautious ways. “Well I’m home now, so worry about me no longer.” I said, kissing her cheek before going to my room.

I shut the door and took off my shoes, placing them in the closet. 

_A football game. I’m going to a football game. At a school. Alone._

This could either be fun or terrifying. But I’m going because Louis asked me to. No matter what happens, I’ll know he’s happy that I showed.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. I paused for a second, a curious thought invading my mind.

I walked to my window, looking out across the way to see a light coming from a familiar window. I smiled at the sight. In the window, there stood a messy haired boy, with blue eyes and long eyelashes, looking back at me.


	14. Chapter 14

~Friday, June 4th, 2010~

I sighed as I inspected myself in the mirror one last time.

“This is as good as it’s going to get.” I murmured to myself.

I straightened out my plain black racer-back tanktop and pulled at the hem of my hunter green cutoff shorts. I let out another deep breath and just hoped that this was good enough attire for attending a football game. I grabbed my black vans and put them on quickly before starting downstairs.

“I’ll be back later, mom!” I spoke loudly and quickly before walking out the door faster than she could respond.

There was no way I was going to wait around for her to say no. I told Louis that I would come to his football game and that’s exactly what’s going to happen.

I actually found myself quite excited to attend such an event. Although I was nervous about all the people there, especially most of them being my age, but I think at this point my excitement and intent to keep my word was overpowering the feeling in my stomach.

I kept checking my phone to make sure I was taking all the right turns as I walked along. The anticipation was building the closer I got to the school.

I put my phone back in my pocket once I saw the building come into view. I looked around carefully, searching for a way to the field. I remembered when I came here before with Louis and smiled at the memory. I was unsure about going through the school building though. I didn’t know if that was allowed or not. So not wanting to break any rules, I walked my way around the building, following the undefined path of people walking back and forth until I saw the field.

I walked toward the seating, looking for an open seat. There was a lot of people here and I could feel the unsettling tingle in my stomach get stronger as I made my way up the stands to one of the few empty spots. I could feel the stares and hear the whispers coming mostly from the girls as I passed by quietly and took my seat.

I scanned the field for Louis, hoping to find the one familiar face here. I spotted him on the sidelines, talking to some of his teammates. I smiled to myself seeing him in his uniform. He looked so boyishly adorable.

After a few minutes of sitting and observing my surroundings, I looked back towards Louis, who just so happened to be looking right at me. A small smile found its way onto my face as he grinned at me and gave a wave. I waved back at him, but laughed silently to myself when a number of girls in front of me waved back to him excitedly, giggling to themselves and some even calling his name.

_He wasn’t exaggerating when he said he was popular…_

The game would have to start any minute now. I watched and waited patiently, ready to see Louis play for real. I watched him kick around in his front yard all the time, but this was different. The atmosphere was much more intense and exciting.

“Well look who I found.”

I heard a masculine voice beside me and turned to see the boy from the bakery.

“Harry.” I said simply, surprised that we were running into each other at such a place. “What are you doing here?” I asked him curiously.

He smiled that bright smile of his at me. “My good friend Charlie is playing. Didn’t have much better to do so I decided I’d come out and support him. But lucky me I ran into you.” He ended with another smile, looking me over once.

“Oh. Well what a coincidence.” I smiled back, pulling at the hem of my shorts again. Somehow they always ended up just too short.

“I was afraid I wasn’t going to know anyone here and wind up having to sit all by myself.” He chuckled. “Mind if I join you?” He asked politely.

“Not at all!” I smiled nicely, gesturing to the open space next to me. “Maybe you’ll be able to explain to me what’s going on.”

He sat down rather closely, grabbing the bench on either side of him. “Not a big football fan?”

“Actually I really like to watch. I just haven’t the slightest what’s going on.” I laughed lightly at myself.

He smirked humorously and nodded. “I see.” He said, surveying the field. “So you go here?”

“Oh, no. I’m just here to support a friend as well.” I told him, smiling at his assumption. “I don’t know anyone here either.”

“Really? Who’s your friend?” He nodded towards the field.

“Louis.” I said simply, smiling as the name left my lips.

“He’s the captain, right?”

“Yep.”

“Ah. You guys are pretty close, huh?”

“We’re good friends, yeah.” I smiled, watching him walk across the field.

~

I watched in anticipation as Louis weaved his way effortlessly through all the people coming at him and once clear, he made the shot. It just barely made it past the goalie and before I could take in another breath, the crowd erupted into a loud cheer, myself included. I might not know much about football, but I could figure out that meant they took the game.

Louis looked right at me, an excited smile on his face. I smiled back, happy to see him so pleased. He ran with his fists in the air at his teammates as he shouted in victory. He was covered in sweat and dirt, out of breath and tired, but he was happier than I’d ever seen him.

Everyone wanted to get near him, and I watched as they all started to close in on him. I was surprised when he started to make his way straight to me, smiling at me adorably. But he was stopped in his tracks by all the people desperate to get in on the celebration. He got distracted only for a minute before returning his gaze to me.

“Well, looks like your friend took the whole game. He’s quite good.” Harry commented, stealing my attention for a second.

“Yeah, he is. I’m so happy they won.” I smiled brightly, searching once again for Louis in the sea of people.

I found him staring back at me, but his smile dropped, replaced by a confused expression. I in turn became confused as to what he saw. But before I could figure it out, one of his teammates grabbed him and pulled him further into the crowd, chattering excitedly.

I smiled faintly at his back. He needed to celebrate with his friends and he couldn’t fully enjoy it with me here.

“Well then.” I turned to Harry. “I suppose I’ll be going. I’ll see you at the shop soon.” I smiled and waved as I squeezed by him and made my way to the stairs.

“Alright. See you around. Be careful going home!” He smiled.

I waved back up to him once more before passing the field. I spotted Louis again, arms draped over the shoulders of teammates as they all laughed and talked, enjoying themselves. I smiled at the scene and kept walking. It wasn’t too late so I took my time walking home. It was a nice night.

~

I sighed and shut the book I was writing in, putting it back on the shelf. I walked into my bathroom and put my hair up in a messy ponytail and took my reading glasses off. I stared blankly at myself in the mirror as I brushed my teeth.

_I didn’t even talk to Louis once today._

I saw him but not so much as one word spoken between us. I enjoyed watching him play though. But still, I felt kind of sad that I didn’t even get to hug him. I found myself wanting to be part of the excitement too.

I put my toothbrush back and decided it was about time to change into my pajamas.

I started to lift my shirt over my head as I turned back into my room, but I screamed when I saw Louis standing by my bed and quickly pulled my shirt back down to cover myself.

I stood still as a doll, only staring at him in slight shock and embarrassment. He had a faint smirk and a cocked brow.

There was a sudden beating on the door. “Eve!? You okay honey?!” I heard my mother’s voice.

“Yeah! Just a spider!” I quickly lied through the door.

“Oh okay. You scared me to death. Good night, then.”

“Night.” I replied, waiting for the sound of her footsteps to fade.

“I’m a pretty big spider.” He joked, chuckling at me.

I rolled my eyes and smiled at him in spite of the fact that he just gave me a heart attack. “What are you doing?!” I threw my hands in the air as I questioned him.

He smiled at me and shrugged. “Just standing here at the moment.” He answered sarcastically.

I narrowed my eyes at him and gave a short laugh. “I meant what are you doing here. I’ve really got to stop leaving my window open.”

“I came to see you. I never even got to say hi today.” He said, coming forward to give me a hug. “I’m glad you came today.” He mumbled into my shoulder.

“I’m glad I did too. It was fun. And you guys won! I’m so happy for you.” I smiled as he pulled away slightly.

“Thanks, love.” He smiled gently.

“Did you go and party with everyone?”

“Yeah. We just all had dinner. It was loud.” He laughed lightly. “How come you left?” He asked suddenly.

“What do you mean? I came to watch you play, but I’m not exactly part of your friend group.” I shrugged.

He contorted his face in confusion. “So? Doesn’t mean you couldn’t join us. I looked everywhere for you after the game. I got really sad when someone finally told me they saw you leave. I missed you at dinner.” He pouted.

“Oh really?”

“It was awfully boring. I lost interest about ten minutes in.” He laughed.

“Well, that’s unfortunate, Mister MVP.” I pretended to pout for him while I took a spot on my bed.

I noticed that he was staring at me with a more serious expression. “You didn’t think that I wouldn’t want you there, did you?” He asked, sounding a bit hurt.

“What? No. I just felt like it wasn’t appropriate to invite myself so I just came home.” I shrugged again, honestly unbothered by the whole thing. “It’s all good. I came home and just relaxed. It was nice. Good day, really. I’m happy.” I continued, trying to make sure he knew I wasn’t half as upset about it as he was.

“If you say so.” He mumbled. He sat down next to me on the bed. “I noticed that you came were sitting with Harry. What was that about?” He asked.

“What do mean? He just happened to show up because one of his friends is on your team.”

“Yeah.”

“He was alone too, so we just sat together to keep each other company. It was nice. He taught me a few things about football.” I smiled at him, a bit proud that I actually knew some things now.

“Well that was nice of him.” He said in the flattest tone I’ve ever heard

I raised a brow at him. “Yeah. I felt a bit weird at first, just sitting there by myself.”

He looked at me, an almost sad look upon his face. “I’m sorry. I figured you might feel a little out of place, but you don’t know what it means to me that you came.” He smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

I giggled at the soft touch of his lips. “Well I had a lot of fun.” I smiled back. “Now, I’m going to go change into my pajamas and when I come back out, you’ll be gone and sleeping soundly in your bed.” I told him, giving him a stern look while I gathered my sleepwear.

“Noooo.” He whined like a little boy.

“Yes.”

“Nooo. I just got here though.” He poked his bottom lip out at me as if that would change my mind.

“I know you’re extremely tired, and you probably need the sleep anyway. Tonight is not the night to stay up.” I fought him.

“But I’ve barely talked to you today. I’ve hardly even seen you.”

I turned around and looked him in the eye. “Louis, look at me. Sleep.” I stressed the word before closing the door and getting undressed. I slipped on the black shorts and I pulled the soft T-shirt over my head and yawned, just now realizing how tired I am myself. I turned off the light in the bathroom and opened the door, smiling involuntarily at what I saw.

Louis had fallen asleep on my bed. He looked like a tired out little boy.

“I didn’t mean here, you idiot.” I softly spoke to myself.

I rolled my eyes and smiled as I climbed into bed, careful not to wake him, and snuggled into the covers. I pulled them over him too and watched his peaceful face. Even so worn out, he still looked angelic and beautiful.

I smiled and let my eyes drift closed with another yawn.

_I guess we do get to spend some time together today._


	15. Chapter 15

~Thursday, June 10th, 2010~

I inspected the same leaf for the fifteenth time and finally let it fall from my fingers, staring down at it blankly. I let out a small sigh and rested my chin on my palm before rolling my eyes up towards the cloudy sky.

I was waiting on Louis to come home from school since I had already done mine earlier this morning, but now I was bored. Somehow lately, I hadn’t much of an interest in reading anymore. It wasn’t permanent, just for the time being. I was having so much fun with Louis now that I didn’t think about staying cooped up with my books so much anymore.

I had been sitting in my driveway for a slow, solid hour with nothing better to do, but he hadn’t showed yet. It was drawing close to an hour after he got off school and I was beginning to wonder where he was and who might be keeping him.

I reached to my right and pulled out a handful of grass in slight frustration at my thoughts. I don’t mind admitting that I was selfish about Louis because while he might be friends with the entire school, he was the only friend I had. I was ready to see him already, but seeing him anytime soon wasn’t looking too promising right now. I chewed on my bottom lip as I ran my fingers down the blade of grass repeatedly. 

“Oi! What’s this beauty doing sittin’ alone and lookin’ so sad fer?”

I looked up at the familiar voice, although not the one I had been hoping to hear, it still put a smile on my face.

“Hey, Niall.” I waved gently at him as he made his way to me with that toothy grin of his.

“Have yeh been waitin’ on me all day?” He joked.

I laughed lightly at his teasing. “Sure. I was waiting on you all day. So glad you’re back.” I played along, smiling playfully at him.

“Aww! Yeh didn’t need ta do that. But it makes me feel real special, havin’ a pretty bird awaiting my return.” He chuckled and took the spot next to me on the concrete.

I smiled at him and looked back out at the street. I really liked Niall I had decided. He was a genuine person and he was so upbeat. It would take a sour kind of person not to like him.

“Nah, but Louis stayed after school for drama stuff. Somethin’ ‘bout rehearsing and whatnot. He said that he would catch up with me later. I guess he didn’t mention it to ya?”

“No, he didn’t say anything about that. Haven’t even talked to him today, actually. I suppose I’ll just find something to do myself. Not like I’m not used to it.” I shrugged nonchalantly. 

He shook his head for a second before suddenly looking my way with a raised brow. “Hey, would ya want to hang around at mine?”

I looked at him with a bit of a puzzled face. I wasn’t expecting that at all. And although I liked Niall and felt I knew him well enough it was just, well, a bit weird I guess. Mostly because I hadn’t ever really hung around anyone but Louis and never thought about hanging around other people at all. Well not without Louis there anyway.

He kept his eyes on my face, awaiting my response. “I don’t have any plans fer the day, and I’m sure havin’ you there would be more entertaining than just playing by meself.” He shrugged, his mouth forming a laidback kind of frown.

“Playing by yourself?” I giggled at his wording. “What do you play with? G.I. Joes?” I joked.

He furrowed his brow and gave a quick nod upwards. “Hey, don’t poke fun at a man’s hobbies.” He joked back, laughing at the thought.

I laughed and shook my head at him. “Niall you crack me up.”

He smiled at me and chuckled a bit himself before adjusting his snapback and crossing his arms over his knees. “See? I can be fun like Louis.” He announced proudly.

“I see.” I raised an eyebrow and smirked.

“So, don’t ‘spose you would want ta waste some time with me? Offer still stands.” He asked, bringing us back to the earlier topic.

I looked at him for a few seconds, thinking it over. “Alright, sure.” I told him.

“Yeah?” He asked, seeming the shocked one now.

“Yeah.” I nodded quickly. “Why not?”

He smiled sweetly and got up, lending me a strong hand. I took it thankfully and gave him a smile in return.

I followed him down and across the street a little ways to his house. He jogged up to the front door and held it open for me like a gentleman.

“Thank you.” I muttered shyly to him, looking at my feet as I stepped through the door, now feeling a little nervous about this.

_I wonder if Louis would actually be okay with this?_

“Somethin’ ta drink?” He asked like the polite host he was.

I realized how dry my mouth was as I swallowed. “Actually, a water would be great if you don’t mind?” I timidly responded.

“’course.” He gave a nod and headed to what I guessed was the kitchen.

I followed quietly and graciously accepted the plastic bottle as he handed it to me, grabbing one for himself.

“What ya wanna do?” He asked before taking a sip of his chilled drink.

“Oh, I don’t much care really. Whatever you want to do is fine with me.” I shrugged lightly, too shy and worried about choosing something he might not be interested in.

He gave me a smirk and crossed his arms over his chest. “I’ll go ahead and tell ya that isn’t something ya want to be sayin’ to a guy. Probably not best ta leave it open too much. We’ll take any chance we can get.”

I blushed at his implication and averted my eyes from his gaze. Now I was nervous _and_ embarrassed. Maybe this was a bad idea after all.

“Don’t worry beautiful, I’m not gonna jump on ya. I was tellin’ ya that fer future reference. You’re safe with me. Besides, if I even looked at ya wrong by accident Louis would have my head.” He chuckled.

I looked back up at him and chewed at my bottom lip.

“Didn’t mean ta scare ya.” He smiled humorously. “I’m a good guy I swear.”

“It’s okay.” I giggled. “I know what you meant.” I said, trying to smooth things over.

“How ‘bout a game? You have any favorite video games?” He asked, walking into the living room.

His house was really nice. Although it was a bit odd that his family was nowhere to be seen. There was hardly any evidence that anyone lived here but him.

I followed behind him and watched as he started scanning over his large collection of games.

“Um, actually I’ve never played a video game before.” I murmured, rubbing my arm slowly.

Niall came to an immediate stop, turned around as stiff as a robot, and looked to me with disbelieving eyes.

“I’m sorry, it sounded like ya just said ya’ve never played a video game before.” He said, almost laughing at the ludicrous thought.

“I haven’t.” I reaffirmed, smiling at his reaction.

“That’s mad, that!” He threw his arms up. “What d’ya mean ya’ve never played? That’s the saddest story I ever heard!”

I laughed at his blown up reaction. It’s like he was almost offended.

“Parents.” Was all I said.

He gave me look that said he understood. “Well we’ll fix that.” He said, patting a spot on the couch before walking back to his gallery of games.

I took a seat where he had gestured just seconds before and laughed a bit at the almost ridiculous collection he had. “I’m going to assume that you’re a gamer?” I joked as he picked over the cases.

“Nah, just like ta play every now and again.” He turned around and winked playfully before putting the game in and joining me on the couch.

“You are gonna be so sad when ya realize what ya’ve been missin’.” He shook his head and grabbed the two controllers in front of us.

~

“Oi, oi!” He raised his voice at no one in particular as I scored again. “Come on now! Ya’ve only just started playing an hour ago! How is this even fair?!”

I laughed at his frustration as I picked up my ringing phone. It was mom and I immediately put my finger to my lips in an attempt to shush his ranting for a second.

He gave me a strange look before acting like he zipped his mouth shut and gave me a thumbs up.

I chuckled at his miming and answered the phone. “Hey mom.”

Niall gave a nod and look of realization as he continued to watch me speak.

“I’m at the park. Just thought I would take a walk around since the weather was so nice today.” I cringed at my own lie, just hoping it was convincing enough.

Niall cocked a brow at me and tilted his head, a slight smirk appearing on his lips.

I just stared at Niall’s knee for some reason, chewing on my lip and mentally crossing my fingers.

“Okay. Yeah, I won’t be out too late…. Love you too… Bye.” I said before hanging up and looking up at Niall’s curious voice.

“Not supposed ta be here?” He asked.

“Not really. My parents are a little… overprotective. You can ask Louis about that.” I rolled my eyes.

He nodded slowly and smiled all of the sudden. “We’ve got a bad girl on our hands.” He teased.

I blushed a bit at his joke and shook my head, stopping when we both heard the door open.

I assumed that it was his parents or something but I was pleasantly surprised when Louis walked into the room.

He stopped when he saw me and raised his eyebrows, looking between Niall and I before settling on me. “Wasn’t expecting to see you here.” He made his way over and squeezed himself between the two of us, satisfied with himself. “So, what’s the story here then, eh?”

“I asked her if she wanted ta hang at mine and she said she’d love to. So here we are. Can’t get any simpler than that.” Niall shrugged.

Louis looked at Niall skeptically before turning to me. “Is that was happened?”

“Basically.” I shrugged, copying Niall.

“Oh so you guys have just cut out the middleman then, yeah? I’m not needed anymore?” He joked, pretending to be upset with his pouty lip.

“Oh shut up, Louis. It’s yer fault because ya left the girl alone in her driveway. She was waitin’ for ya and ya failed her. So I saved the day.” Niall smiled cheekily, winking at me.

I blushed at the fact that now Louis knew I was just pathetically waiting on him in my driveway. I must sound like such a loser.

“You were waiting on me, love?” He looked at me, smiling.

“Well I didn’t have anything else to do really.” I said, trying to make it sound like a more nonchalant situation, but I only made myself sound like a bigger dork. I mentally slapped myself as the words left my mouth. It was only now as it was put into words that I realized how actually embarrassing it is. I was even embarrassed about Niall finding me out there now.

“That’s adorable.” His smile widened as he put his arm around me on the back of the couch.

I looked down to try and hide my grin and pink cheeks. “Shut up.” I muttered.

He chuckled to himself and crossed his ankle over his knee, leaning back into the couch.

“How did the rehearsal go, Lou?” Niall asked.

“Pretty well. Almost everyone’s got their lines down perfectly. At first I didn’t think that we would have enough time for some of the people, but now I’m confident that it’ll all turn out really well.” He smiled a bit to himself and turned to me, wiggling his eyebrows.

I giggled softly at his childish manner.

“You’re gonna come, right?” He asked.

“Come to what?” I asked back, a little off track now.

“To my play. I’m the lead you know?” He grinned at me, shaking his foot repeatedly.

“Oh. Of course I’ll come! When is it?”

“It’s next week. Saturday at seven. Will you be able to make it?” He asked again, suddenly looking nervous.

“Definitely.” I smiled at him in an attempt to try and ease his sudden case of nerves.

“But what if-“

“I don’t care what my parents say, I’ll be there. Don’t you worry, I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” I poked his cheek.

He smiled genuinely at me and wrapped his arm around me and Niall, pulling us both into his chest. “You guys are top, you know that? I love you both.” He said happily, kissing us both on the head, gaining a groan from Niall.

“Well someone’s happy.” I chuckled at his sudden mood swing.

“Why wouldn’t I be? I have so much to be happy about.”

~

“Evelyn?”

I raised both brows and turned around to face Louis.

“Niall isn’t weird to you when I’m not around, is he?”

I scrunched up my face at such a strange question. “No. What makes you ask that?” I laughed.

“Just wondering. Don’t want him making you uncomfortable or anything.” He said quietly, playing with the hem of his shirt as he laid on my bed.

“Oh no, he’s perfectly nice. A gentleman really. Nothing to worry about there.” I assured him, returning to hanging up the laundry in my closet.

It became silent again for a minute before Louis spoke up again.

“Hypothetically, you would tell me if you liked someone right?”

I turned around and looked at him with a crooked smile of amusement. “What?” I laughed.

“If you liked a guy, you would tell me? Even if it was just a crush?” He asked, finally looking up to me.

“Uh… I guess? That’s kind of an odd question to be honest. I don’t like anyone anyway.” I told him, tilting my head and studying him. I wasn’t sure why he was suddenly concerned about this.

“But what if say, you came to like one of my friends. Would you still tell me? Because you know I wouldn’t even care.” He shrugged, sticking his bottom lip out slightly.

I laughed and rolled my eyes. “Louis, I don’t like Niall that way. I mean he’s nice and he is cute, but that’s jumping ahead a bit, don’t you think?”

He pouted a bit and looked down at his hand. “Just asking.” He said like it was no big deal and grabbed one of my pillows before sitting up with it in his lap. “What did you and Niall do all day anyway?”

I smirked at him, amused with all of these questions about Niall suddenly. “Well I wouldn’t say all day. It was really only like an hour and a half if that before you barged in.”

“Barged in?” He asked, sounding a bit offended. “Sorry I didn’t realize I was interrupting something.”

I shook my head, my smirk still plastered on my face. “That’s not what I meant.” I laughed.

He still looked a bit upset and turned away from me, staring at my bathroom door.

I sighed and sat down next to him on the bed. “Louis, how come every time I hang around someone else you immediately assume that I prefer them to you?”

He looked at me finally, a serious look in his eyes only for a moment. “What are you talking about?”

I stared into his eyes, looking for some sign of emotion. Anything I could find. “You’re insecure about that, aren’t you?” I spoke barely above a whisper.

He took a little while to respond. “Maybe.” He shrugged it off.

“Louis, you can talk to me.”

He looked at me with an unfamiliar expression. “I’m just scared to lose you, okay?” He blurted out.

I knitted my brows together at his statement, confused at his thought. “Louis, how could you ever lose me? You’re my only friend. My first friend, at that.”

“That’s not true. What about Niall? Or the boy from the bakery?”

“Okay, well Niall maybe, but Harry is just an acquaintance.” I corrected him.

“But what if you decide you like Niall more one day? Now that you’re getting out in the world and experiencing things and different people I’m not the only thing you know anymore and that scares me. What if you decide that I’m boring?”

“Louis, you’ll always be my first choice.” I promised him. “And besides, the day that you become boring is the day that the world crashes and burns.” I joked with a smile.

He studied my face for a second before a smile slowly spread across his face. “Okay. I believe you.” He pulled me into a hug.

I laughed slightly at his worrying over nothing and hugged him back. “You’re not going to lose me, Lou.”

“I won’t let it happen.” He promised back, tightening his grip around me.

“Don’t. Don’t ever.” I mumbled into his shoulder.

“You’re so important to me, Evelyn.” He pulled away just enough to lay a soft kiss on my cheek.

I could feel my face start to flush as I kept my eyes low. “You’re important to me too.” I replied shyly.

I could just catch the smile on his lips out of the corner of my eye and smiled a little myself.

The silence in the room was thick, and the feeling thicker. I finally raised my eyes to meet his staring ones and barely bit my bottom lip, suddenly feeling like I was under a spotlight.

His hand slowly came to my face, his fingers gently sweeping some of my hair behind my ear. The corner of his lips turned up slightly and he let his knuckles graze against my skin before cupping my chin between his fingertips.

“You’re beautiful, Evelyn Knight. Breathtaking.”

~Saturday, June 19th, 2010~

I found a seat near the front and to the left a bit. It seemed like a good enough seat to see everything. Although it was a bit hard to tell at the moment because the curtains were still drawn.

I looked around at the rest of the people in the theater. It looked like mostly students and parents. People were still flooding in, stopping here and there for acquaintances and friends, chatting excitedly.

I turned back to the stage and waited patiently. I was so excited to see Louis act. He was really natural at it from what I’d seen and I was excited to see him in an actual play. I was just happy to be back at a play at all. It had been so long since I had been to one. And now it was more exciting than ever because my friend was the starring role.

The thought of seeing Louis was making my body warm and my lips curve into a smile. Ever since that night he called me beautiful, my heart has been swelling for him. I couldn’t quite describe what I was feeling. I got giddy when I saw him now, and my stomach turned at every touch of his skin. It was rare that an hour passed by without thinking of him, and every minute between our meetings grew longer and more boring. I longed to hear his voice, or see his eyes every second of every day.

It had always been that way, but now it was stronger than ever and it had completely taken control of my thoughts.

I don’t know how long I had been daydreaming before the lights went dim and the room came to a hush as the curtains opened. I had to stop my legs from shaking excitedly as I anxiously awaited his arrival on stage.

When he appeared, I could hear a few people in the crowd cheer or call out to him. I smiled at the fact that he was so loved and admired by so many people.

I watched him intently as he moved around the stage, giving his lines as if they were his very own thoughts. He was so natural at it, I almost forgot that he was acting sometimes.

It didn’t take long for me to realize that this was a romance. My stomach tightened a little at the thought. I didn’t want to see him acting like this girl was so special to him. I felt slightly threatened at the female on stage, not even noticing that I was glowering at her subconsciously.

My thoughts started to wander to places that they probably shouldn’t have and I made myself snap out of it.

_It’s just a play, Evelyn. It’s not real, it’s scripted. They’re empty words._

I tried my hardest throughout the entire play to keep a poker face and just hope that no one saw my tightly curled fists as I chewed on my lip furiously.

Even though I was enjoying seeing Louis get to act and do what he loves, in the same way it was almost torturous because he was so convincing at it that it hurt me.

He was so good at making us all believe that this girl was the light of his life that I’m almost sure there were girls in the audience that were scowling at the female as well.

And as time passed, I started to wonder if maybe there was a bit of truth behind his acting. Maybe he did have feelings for this girl. Maybe he did mean most of what he said to her. Maybe I’m not as special to him as I think.

It’s actually ridiculous of me to think that I’m so special or different to him when he has such a large group of friends. Not to mention all of the girls that I know are vying to get his attention. And I didn’t want to think about the ones that succeeded.

I could feel my heart burning. All of these thoughts running in my head, I couldn’t keep up with my emotions. I tried to swallow them all down and force myself to enjoy the play.

But then I heard it. Those words that he spoke to me not so long ago.

“Maybe I want to hold your hands. Maybe I want to be with you all day and all night, maybe I want to gaze longingly at you, and kiss your cheek, or hug you for long periods of time. Are you going to deny me that? Can you be so cold?” He looked at her with desperation on his features, his hands covering hers as he leaned closer.

I inhaled deeply, knowing what was about to happen. My eyes widened involuntarily as I watched the space between them become nonexistent.

That was it. All I could hear was the sound of my heart beat fading. Not so much as a breath could escape me as I watched their lips move against each other. It seemed like days as his hands held her head gently.

My body began to shake and I could feel myself about to break. I quietly grabbed my things and stood up, making my way across the row of people carefully and sprinting up the aisle.

I made it all the way to the outside of the school before I stopped and leaned against the brick wall, bursting into tears.

My heart hurt. I could actually feel it. It was physical pain. Like a scratch or a pounding headache. My whole chest hurt. It was like I was on fire.

I wasn’t even sure what I felt. I was angry and upset and disappointed and hurt.

I started running again. It was making my chest heave even harder for breathe and my throat was starting to feel raw, but I didn’t care. I ran all the way home.

I busted through the door and stormed straight to my room where I only cried more.

I laid face down on my bed, hugging one of my pillows close to me. I noticed that it smelled slightly of Louis and I threw it across the room.

I thought I was mad. Mad at him maybe. Or maybe just the innocent girl on the stage. But then I realized that I was only mad at myself.

I let this happen. It was my fault. I could have prevented this, but I was too naïve, too careless.

My body was starting to feel numb. It was better than the pain I suppose.

I let out a long sigh and let my head fall into my hands.

It happened. I had completely, stupidly, fallen for the beautiful boy across the street.


	16. Chapter 16

I forced myself to get up from the bed, having not moved for a solid twenty minutes now, and shuffled my feet all the way to my bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror, cringing at the sight of mascara smeared all over my face. I didn’t fail to notice earlier that it was all over my pillowcase and along my arms. I looked especially attractive with my red eyes and heavy frown. Not to mention that I felt dead on the inside all the while.

I’ve never seen myself in such a state. It’s odd. I’ve never been this upset about anything before. But then again, I’ve never really liked a boy, or even cared about anyone as much as I care about Louis. It’s also odd to have a person affect me this much. Never have I had anyone have this much control over my emotions. I’m not used to it and it’s so frustrating. How do people do this?

I sighed heavily and forced my arm to reach for the toothbrush in front of me. Lifting my arm felt like lifting a boulder. However, making a fist around the object was all too easy. I’d bet that I could crush a pebble in my grip right now. It wasn’t so much that I was angry anymore, just that my fists seemed to have become accustomed to the position after gripping my pillow so firmly for over a half hour. My muscles were already sore and I could feel the tension in my back. It felt like I had just run cross country. But no, I only cried about a boy and did nothing but seethe for an hour. Who knew it was so tiring?

I rinsed my mouth and proceeded to wash my entire face. I slipped out of my clothes and into my black pajama shorts and a tank top, throwing the discarded clothes in my laundry basket and stopping in front of the built in bookcase that covered my wall.

It didn’t take long for me to realize that trying to read to keep my mind off of things was stupid because I couldn’t even focus long enough to scan over the titles. I ran my hands through my hair, grabbing fistfuls in frustration for the tenth time tonight.

I laughed sarcastically at myself and my situation before turning on my heel and taking lazy strides toward my all inviting bed again. I plopped down into my spot and pulled the covers right over my head, letting out a big puff of air as I narrowed my eyes in thought. If it wasn’t for the fact that I’m willing to bet there isn’t a tear left in my body, I would probably start crying again. All I can see anymore is Louis locking lips with that girl. It’s like it’s been stamped on the inside of my eyelids. It’s disgusting and I hate it. I just want to scream until my voice gives out. I don’t even know how to describe the emotion that I’m feeling right now. I’ve never had it before.

If this is part of being in love, then maybe I’d be just fine with dying alone after all. I’m not quite sure that anything in this world is worth this pain.

_He is._

I groaned at my own thoughts and rolled over towards the window. I swear I can see him, standing there with his twinkly-eyed smile and hands shoved in his pockets.

“I hate you.” I mutter to the empty space. “Why did you have to be so perfect?”

I narrowed my eyes further at the night sky. I hated the way it taunted me. The stars, the cool breeze, the faded background noises of night, they all reminded me of him. I let out an angry sigh and rolled back over, not wanting to look at the window anymore.

I know I’ll get over this moment, but it’s the future that scares me. I’ll always have to act like nothing’s wrong. I’ll have to go on pretending like I’m not aware of my feelings. He’ll go on being completely oblivious to the fact that I’ve fallen for him, and I’ll have to act like I haven’t realized just how deep in I’ve fallen.

But I let it happen. I dug this grave and now I’m going to have to lay in it.

“Whatever.” I murmured under my breath. “You’re stupid and I hate you.”

“Those are harsh words.” I heard the playful voice from behind me.

I sat up so quickly that I got a head rush before I even turned to look. But when I did, there he was, standing in front of my window with raised brows and half a smirk.

My heart started beating so rapidly I was afraid it would burn out any second. My eyes were locked on his and my palms started to sweat as my breathing increased.

“What are you doing here?” Was the first thing out of my mouth.

“Who were you talking about just now?” He asked his own question and ignored mine.

“No one important.” I said, but it came out just above a whisper. It seemed that acting as if nothing was wrong was going to be a little more difficult than I had thought as my words were coming out with a nastier tone than I had originally planned.

There was a thick silence between us for a small while as he kept his gaze on me.

He finally licked his lips and ran a hand through his perfectly styled hair, reducing it back to its normal messy state before saying something. “Are you okay?”

There was another pause while I considered my answers. However I came to the conclusion that there was only one I could give him.

“Yes.”

He cocked an eyebrow at me again. “Are you sure? Because that was a pretty stiff yes.” He barely laughed, attempting to lighten the dark cloud that was clearly above me at the moment.

It didn’t work though. I didn’t even give him an answer this time, not really thinking he needed one. I remained silent, eyes still boring into him.

He took in a big breath before letting it out just as quickly. He walked straight towards me, causing me to tense up even more. “Evelyn, what’s wrong? Now stop lying to me, love. It’s so pointless, really.” He reached out a hand to brush the hair from my face but I turned away from his touch and found a sudden interest in my chipped nail polish.

I could tell he was a bit shocked and even more confused. “I’m not lying.” I said plainly.

There it was again. That all familiar silence.

He studied my face intently as he pursed his lips. “Why do you do this? Why do you insist on lying to me? Just tell me what’s wrong and let me help you. It’s not that hard, love. Let go and open up a bit. It seems like you’re more shut off to me now then you were when we first met and that just doesn’t make any sense at all. Care to explain that?” He suddenly went off in one breath.

“Well maybe things have changed.” I shrugged, trying to be somewhat truthful without actually saying anything.

He just gave me a confusion twisted face. “Changed? Changed how? We should only be closer now. Evelyn, you’re not making any sense.” He shook his head gently.

I looked up to the ceiling suddenly, rolling my eyes and shifting my position on the bed. “Can we just not right now?” I asked harshly. I didn’t intend to be so hard on him, but it’s because of him that I’m hurting and I can’t exactly hide it as flawlessly as I thought I could.

He gave another confused expression as my sudden outburst. But now he looked a bit sad as well as shocked.

“Why are you even here anyway? Shouldn’t you be with your theater pals?” I returned to my previous question.

“Evelyn, don’t be dense. I saw you get up and run out. I know something’s wrong. Why wouldn’t I be here? You’re more important than some dinner, and frankly I’m a little hurt that you assume I would feel differently. You’re special to me, Evelyn. You know that.” He said, sighing sadly.

“But how many people are special to you, Louis? I can’t be the only one, so stop acting like I’m some rare gem.” I got up from the bed and went to lock the door. The last thing I need right now is my parents walking in on this.

He narrowed his eyes at me as his mouth hung open. “What’s your problem? Are you really accusing me of lying to you right now?”

“No, I’m just saying that you clearly embellish the truth to make me feel better.” I shrugged before crossing my arms and coming to a halt about five feet in front of him.

“Alright, what the hell went wrong? This is very obviously something I did, isn’t it? There’s no other reason that you would be going off on me like this, so what is it then?”

“What if I told you it’s my fault?” I challenged.

“But it’s not is it? Come on, what did I do? Do you want to slap me? Will that make you feel better?” He asked, offering up his cheek to me.

When I didn’t respond he only walked towards me and grabbed my hand, going to jokingly slap himself with it, but I pulled it away.

“Can you stand to be serious for two minutes?” I scowled at him.

He gave me a wide-eyed face. “What the bloody hell did I do? Just tell me!” He pleaded.

“Nothing, Louis.” I emphasized the first word to make my point before starting to push past him but he grabbed me by the shoulders.

“No! It’s clearly something! I’m not fucking blind and I can see that you’ve been crying, and if I had something to do with it I’ll be damned if I don’t go to the ends of the earth trying to fix it!” He raised his voice, finally starting to get fed up with my attitude towards him.

I was a bit shaken by his sudden stern tone and the serious look in his eyes. I had never seen him like this before and it was scary. But even with a raised voice and his grip on me, he was still as gentle as ever and I knew better than to worry about him hurting me in any way.

“I’m just tired of being so naive and believing everything you say! It only ends up making me feel like shit later.” I confessed, trying to free myself from his grip, but he wasn’t budging.

His face showed hurt immediately, causing me to question whether or not I should have said that.

“What? Evelyn, everything I’ve ever told you is the truth and nothing but. Where are you getting this idea that I’m lying to you?”

“Because, Louis, the world doesn’t work that way, okay? People like you don’t just like people like me. I may be clueless to the world, but even I know that. You’re not fooling me. I honestly don’t know why you bother to keep coming around me. If it’s really just because you pity me, then congratulations, you’re officially the nicest, most dedicated person. But otherwise I don’t get it.”

He scoffed humorously, not believing what he just heard. “First of all, I don’t see you the way you see yourself, and that is very clear. Second of all, I’ll agree that I’m a nice person, but I’m not _that_ nice. I don’t think anyone is, honestly.”

“Then why? Tell me why you’re still here.”

He raised his eyebrows before sucking in a sharp breath. “If you want the short answer, then it’s because no matter what crazy theory you come up with, you _are_ actually my best friend and someone that I care about very, very much and if I have to keep pestering the hell out of you to get that through your pretty little head then I will keep on till the end of time, love, because you’re just too special to me to be thinking such nonsense. And yes, there are other people who are special to me, you’re right about that. But if you want the whole truth, it’s that they could never begin to hold as big a place in my heart as you do. I’ve never become so attached to someone so quickly in all the time that I’ve been alive.”

Although his words did soothe my pain somewhat, I was still feeling the sting. “Well you seemed pretty attached to your stage girlfriend.” I remarked rather quickly.

His confusion returned once again before a hint of a smirk played at the corners of his lips. “Wait, wait… Are you jealous? Is that what this is about?” He asked, surprise evident in his voice.

I was caught off guard, not thinking that he would get it but I guess I made it a bit obvious with that line.

When I didn’t say anything he let the smirk come out. “You’re jealous.” He stated this time.

I averted my gaze to anywhere but his eyes. I’m sure my face was glowing red. I had been caught. This was it. This was the first time a boy ever found out that I liked him. I certainly never saw it playing out like this though. This isn’t at all how I saw my first crush going at all.

“I can’t believe this. I never, in a million years, would have guessed that this is what was going on.” He laughed lightly to himself, still a bit shocked.

“Well, you did.” I mumbled under my breath.

“So you’re just upset because I snogged another girl? Love, that wasn’t even real. Believe me.” He smiled at me.

“It looked pretty real to me. I’d almost be willing to bet money that you really liked her.” I told him honestly.

He raised his brows at me before smirking and stepping up to me, cradling my head in his hands and tilting it up to meet him as he placed his lips against mine.

I was so dumbfounded at what was happening that I didn’t fully register that I should be kissing back until he started to move his lips against mine. I could feel him smile at my obviously surprised state. I was still trying to process everything when the kiss became much deeper. I started to feel a little awkward because I wasn’t really sure what I was supposed to do. I rested my arms on his shoulders as I leaned into him for the first time, actually making some attempt to really kiss him back. This kiss was also ten times longer than any other time he’s ever kissed me, and it wasn’t looking like it was ending any time soon.

One of his hands slowly trailed its way through my hair and onto the back of my shoulder where it grazed over my skin softly, sending chills all the way down my spine before it finally rested on the small of my back before pulling me flush against his body. I could feel my cheeks starting to heat up even more, but in addition to that, I felt something else. Something I had never felt before, as the place between my legs started to heat up as well, and there was a slight tingle all over my body. I wrapped my arms around his neck now, pulling myself closer to him, if that was possible, wanting more. I was so close to completely losing myself in his embrace that I was confused when he suddenly broke the kiss.

“Does that tell you anything?” He smiled cheekily.

I was so out of breath that it was all I could do to stand there in his arms and stare at him in awe.

“Only you.” He said, brushing my cheek with his thumb. “I can’t explain it but I have a special kind of feeling for you that I don’t have for anyone else. You’re always the first thing on my mind. When I saw you get up and run out of the theater earlier, I could hardly restrain myself from jumping off the stage at that moment to follow after you. And the whole time after that the guilt of not doing it was eating me alive and I had to fight it all the way through because I was so worried about you that as soon as I made it off that stage I ran straight here. I didn’t even stay for the applause because fuck it, you are so much more important to me in every way. I thought my lungs were going to give out but I didn’t even think about slowing down for a second because I knew you needed me and I would never forgive myself if I got to you a second later than I could be and dammit I ran so fast I was tripping over my own feet and all I could think about was how much I regret not stepping off that stage the moment I saw you leaving. Do you understand me, Evelyn? Do you get it? If I had to jump to my death to make things right for you, I would. Without a second thought, I would. Don’t you ever, ever think that I don’t care about you. Do you have any idea how that hurts me? All I do anymore is care about you. I don’t give a shit that our lives are like night and day, I think you’re lovely and I wouldn’t change a hair on your head and I rather don’t care what society has to say about that.” He finished his rant, refilling his lungs with air before displaying the most genuine, gentle, heartwarming smile.

“…I don’t even know what to say to that.” I replied honestly.

There were so many thoughts running through my head at the moment that I couldn’t focus on any one of them so I simply gave up. Nonetheless, I was exceedingly happy.

“I…had no idea you felt that way.”

“…Yeah.” He confirmed, looking down all of the sudden, his bit of shyness catching up to him.

“I’m, um…I’m sorry.” I stuttered out.

“For what?” He inquired.

“For…not believing you, for treating you so horribly just earlier, for everything I guess. I should have known that if someone was going to bend the rules it would be you.”

I hugged him closer to me and snuggled my head into his chest as a form of begging for an acceptance to my apology.

He chuckled slightly and ruffled my hair like he’s grown so fond of doing and hugged me back tightly. “It’s okay, love. I understand. Quite frankly, I would’ve taken the chance to slap me if I were you. Who knows, I’ll probably deserve that somewhere down the road.” He joked.

I rolled my eyes even though he couldn’t see it and laughed to myself. “Well I’m nicer than you are I guess.”

“Oh, most definitely.” He agreed.

I pulled back just enough to look up at him. “Do you wanna stay?” I asked, biting my lip nervously at such a question coming out of my mouth. Regardless of the fact that it was one hundred percent innocent, it was still rather forward for me.

“Of course I do. How in the hell can I turn down this face? It’s just not possible.” He shook his head before pulling me into another kiss.

“Louis?” I asked him breathlessly as I pulled away.

“Mhm?” He responded, clearly distracted by my lips.

“…Nevermind.” I decided against telling him for now.

“Good, ‘cause I’m a little busy at the moment.” He smirked, planting his lips on mine again.

I was starting to feel a bit dizzy from the lack of air, and I’m sure if it weren’t for his grip on me, I would probably fall to the floor because my legs were refusing to keep me up at this point. I felt intoxicated, but in the best way.

If this is part of being in love, then I could get used to it I suppose…


	17. Chapter 17

~Sunday, June 20th, 2010~

I woke up to the feather light touch of fingers against my forehead as they repeatedly brushed my hair to the side. I glanced to my left to see his beautiful face watching me so lovingly. His bright blue eyes were glossed over, signaling that he was deep into a dream.

“Louis?” My voice came out barely audible.

“Hm?” He responded quickly, stopping whatever scene was playing behind his eyes.

I went to speak but instead only stared back for a while as the cool morning air coming in through the window nipped at my exposed skin.

“What is it, love?” He finally questioned after a long while of our admiring each other.

“Nothing. Only, I thought for a short moment that last night was a silly dream I had.” I confessed.

His lips turned up slightly at the corners. “I’m afraid not. You’re stuck with me now.” His playful tone was so pleasing to my ears.

“This may be odd of me to say but, you have a calming voice.”

He raised a brow at my quirky compliment. “Calming, eh?”

“Yep. It makes me want to find the snuggliest bed in the whole wide world and lay in it with you forever.” I smiled as I nuzzled my face into him, inhaling the familiar scent.

“That does sound horribly tempting. I rather like snuggling with you. I may have found a new hobby.” He entertained the idea as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in closer.

His head found its way into the crook of my neck, his lips nuzzling softly against the skin. It tickled slightly, causing me to giggle softly and pull away. His face lit up at the sound of my laughter. He picked up on what happened and gave a mischievous smirk before nuzzling his face into my neck relentlessly, earning quite the stream of laughs from me. His stubble was just prickly enough to tickle, and it was unbearable.

I finally pushed his head away when I couldn’t take it anymore. “Stop, stop!” I cried, still laughing at the whole situation. “I can’t take it. You win. I’m ticklish, okay?”

He gave a victorious smile, pulling me into a hug this time. I let my arms drape around his warm figure, smiling to myself. I was so full of happiness at the moment that I felt as if I were a character in a book. 

It was surreal to me, thinking about the situation at hand. A matter of months ago I was always by myself, a loner till the end of time I was so sure. But then I met a boy. Gentle, curious, inviting, mischievous and sweet, and I fell in love. All without having the slightest inkling of what was happening along the way. And now, I wish to never be parted from this unusual boy.

“What are you thinking about, love?” He asked inquisitively, his eyes downcast on me.

“You.” I whispered shyly, looking down at the ink on his tanned arm.

His entire face lit up with a smile. “Funny. I was just thinking about you.”

“What about me?” I asked, wanting to pick his mind.

“How I could lay here with you forever. I would never want for anything if I could just pause life at this very moment.”

“You’re not real, Louis.” I smiled up at him, quite amused at his thoughts.

“What is that supposed to mean?” He asked, curiosity in his tone.

“You’re too perfect. No guy actually thinks stuff like that. Those thoughts are only what girls write about in books, they’re not supposed to be real.” I shook my head slowly.

He looked softly at me, his sleepy blue eyes locking with mine. “But sometimes they are real. It just takes that special girl to bring it out of us. You aren’t supposed to be real, either.” He replied.

“Me?”

He nodded, pausing for a second. “You make me feel all funny and stuff. You’ve become my world, Evelyn. You’re all I think about. You’ve been a lot of my firsts too you know?”

“Firsts?” I laughed.

He smiled, chuckling lightly at my reaction before a small blush rose to his cheeks. “You were the first girl I really liked, really felt something for, the first girl that made me nervous, the first girl to make me blush.”

“Wow. I must be pretty important then.” I said playfully, although blushing at his confession.

He smiled at my comment. “So… how long have you liked me exactly?”

I gave him a wide eyed look, suddenly feeling a rush of embarrassment. “Louis.” I muttered, covering my face.

“What?” He laughed, genuinely confused. “It’s not exactly a secret anymore, babe.”

“Well it’s still weird. Don’t say it.”

“Say what? That you like me?” He smirked, obviously amused.

I pouted at him.

“Well, personally I rather like saying it. Makes me happy.” He smiled. “Evelyn Knight likes me. She _likes_ me.” He winked at me cheesily, causing me to laugh.

“Fine. But it still makes me feel a little embarrassed.”

He furrowed his brows together in thought over my odd way of thinking. “You’ve never liked anyone before, have you?”

I shook my head. “And I’ve never had anyone know that I like them either. I don’t know how to react.”

He smiled, brushing the hair from my face. “Don’t worry, it’s adorable. And you’ll get used to it.” He leaned forward and gave me a soft kiss on the lips.

I couldn’t help but blush. I was bad at this whole romance thing.

“Still blushing over a tiny kiss?” He teased.

“Well sorry I’m not some sultry minx but I’m not exactly used to this kind of thing. A ‘tiny kiss’ is still a big thing for me.” I shrugged.

“Well, I’m sure you’ll get used to it before long. Now I can make up for all those times that I wanted so badly to kiss you in the past. Besides, I don’t want a sultry minx. I love how shy you are. You’re so different from the girls I’m used to. It’s cute.”

I smiled, so happy to hear that. I always felt so stupid for being so shy about everything, embarrassed by the fact that most of the girls he had been with were probably confident and sexy. I’m glad he didn’t see it the same way.

I studied his face, so close to mine I could make out the tiny golden flakes in his eyes, and found that I became fixated on his soft lips. The lips that were touching mine not so long ago. Thinking back to last night brought an intense blush to my face once more. I could hardly believe I had experienced such an intimate moment with him. His kisses were so passionate, no matter how much he kissed me, they were never any less longing. But they were all so sweet and filled with care. He handled me like I could break any moment.

It didn’t take long for me to realize that I was daydreaming whilst staring at his lips, and it didn’t take him long to realize it either. However, I was already blushing so there wasn’t much of a reaction to be had from me, except redirecting my gaze to his shirt.

I heard him give a soft laugh before gently lifting my chin up and kissing me so softly I questioned whether or not it had actually happened.

I opened my eyes and looked into his almost questioningly. He rubbed our noses together like we were little kids and I giggled at his playful nature, even now in such a situation.

“You know you can kiss me if you want to, right?” He spoke softly, an amused smile coming through the corners of his mouth.

I only stared at him quietly, a little sheepish that he had so easily read my thoughts earlier. I nodded slowly, his fingers still supporting my chin.

He stared back, almost as if waiting for something. After a while he smirked. “Well, if you’re not going to then…” He cut himself off as he planted his lips on me again.

This time it was a proper kiss. I found his messy hair with my fingers and played with it, amazed at the softness of it. I decided that soft was a good way to describe him. His hair, his lips, his touch, his heart, they were all soft as silk. I could write volumes about this boy. He was proving to be perfect in every way.

The look on his face when we broke apart, the way he softly brushed my skin, I knew that I couldn’t be any luckier. None of this was adding up at all, but I wasn’t going to be the one to question it. I smiled for no particular reason and grabbed his hand, looking at the tattoo around his wrist. I kept tracing the knot with my finger as he watched me intently.

“Why is it broken in the back?” I finally asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.

“It’s a reminder that even thought things may look secure and strongly tied together, it doesn’t mean that they are.” He explained, his soft voice thoughtful and a little sad.

“…Things? What kind of things?” I kept digging.

“Well, people mostly.”

I frowned at the thought, not missing the melancholic expression that consumed his face. I almost wished I hadn’t asked. I felt bad for changing the mood to such a gloomy one and quickly tried to change it again.

“What time is it?” I suddenly asked. A little blunt, but it should at least change the subject.

“It’s nine forty two.” He informed me after glancing at the clock on my wall.

“Oh. I better get up then. My parents are going to come looking for me before too long.” I started to make an effort in getting out of bed but Louis’ arms stopped me in my tracks.

“Just a little longer? Come on, it’s a Sunday.” He begged with sad eyes.

I grinned at the fact that I basically had no choice anyway and settled back down next to him. “Ten minutes.” I stated simply, closing my eyes with a sigh of contentment.

~

“No, you have to pick one.” I said sternly, crossing my arms.

“But I don’t want to. I want _you_ to pick it. This is like, the first time for you at the cinema without your parents. It’s only right that you should pick.” He insisted.

“Ugh, Louis!” I was starting to feel the pressure even though it wasn’t a big deal. I knew that Louis would watch whatever I told him to, but I wanted him to enjoy it too.

“Well at least pick a genre.” He tried to make it easier.

I started to look back and forth quickly, almost making myself dizzy trying to think quickly. “Umm, what about comedy?” I suggested, even though that was the last thing I cared about at the moment.

He gave me a disbelieving look. “Seriously.”

“You don’t know! What if I really do want to watch a comedy?” I challenged.

He smirked, almost laughing. “You don’t.”

“…Fine. How about an action?”

Same look.

Damn, he knew me too well. But I was embarrassed and didn’t want to say what I wanted to see. It just felt too uncomfortable now for some reason.

“Thriller? …Horror? …Animated?” I kept trying, just desperate for him to pick one.

“How come you haven’t mentioned romance yet? That’s like, the classic girl genre.”

“Maybe because I don’t want to watch a romance?” I replied sarcastically.

He cocked a brow at me. “You’re a terrible liar.” He laughed as my cheeks became pink. “Come on, I know you want to see that one with the cutesy poster.” He teased, referring to my moment of distraction earlier outside the theater.

“I do not.” I argued defiantly.

He rolled his eyes.

“You know what? Let’s just see that one. It’s the closest we’ve come to agreeing on a movie since we got here. Let’s just go so I don’t have to pick.” I huffed, walking to the line.

Louis followed behind me, wrapping his arms around me and leaning down to whisper into my ear. “I knew you wanted to see that one.” He teased.

I was just happy he couldn’t see me blushing from this angle. I don’t know why I was suddenly embarrassed about admitting to Louis that I was interested in that kind of thing. We had watched romance movies in the past, so I couldn’t understand why it was weird now.

When we finally got into the theater and sat down, I had convinced myself that there was nothing weird about it, what with the way things were with Louis and I now.

I was really enjoying the movie. It was adorable and even hilarious at times. Louis was even laughing and that made me happy. I felt a little bad that I may have dragged him to a movie he didn’t want to see, and paid for no less, but he seemed to be enjoying it too.

About half way in Louis put his arm around me and snuggled us closer together. I smiled at the gesture, feeling like I was actually on a date for the first time, but then I could feel a strange sensation in my stomach. I think this is what people call butterflies. I’ve felt them before with Louis, but never this strongly. It was enough to get my attention now. I shifted a little bit, garnering Louis’ attention.

“You alright?” He asked in a hushed tone, a small bit of worry etched onto his features.

I simply nodded at him in response, giving him a faint smile for reassurance. He smiled back before directing his attention back to the screen.

I’d never been so giddy, nervous, and happy at the same time. At this point I was a little lost on the movie. My attention was on Louis and how his fingertips were brushing the top of my arm. I eventually forced myself to focus on the movie. However that might have been an ill choice at the moment.

Once my attention was glued to the screen, things started to get a little… inappropriate to say the least. My eyes started to involuntarily widen at what was appearing in front of me. The more it progressed, the more I was losing my composed thoughts. What was happening?

I inconspicuously made a side glance at Louis, but he was sat there with a perfectly normal expression upon his face as if the people on screen weren’t taking off their clothes in an intimate moment. I was a little confused. Was this type of thing normal in movies? None I had ever seen had this kind of content.

Before I knew it, there they were, seeming to have inappropriate relations before my eyes. I suddenly felt very uncomfortable, but I couldn’t tear my eyes away from it. I won’t lie I was… curious. It was very odd seeing something that was so private. Or so I thought anyway.

All the touching made me more aware of the fact that Louis’ arm was still draped around me and my skin started to tingle where his made contact. I started to chew at my bottom lip and shifted again, immediately giving myself a mental slap when I drew Louis’ gaze to me once more.

He only looked at me a bit curiously this time. I didn’t dare to look up at him. I could feel my face getting warmer at the increasing discomfort of the situation. I just sat there and tried my hardest to act normal. My act was quickly revealed when I felt Louis’ breath on my ear, his voice so quiet but so clear.

“Are you sure you’re alright?”

I nodded again, desperate for him to look at anything other than me. I was about to explode with embarrassment.

“Then why are you holding your breath?” I could practically hear the smirk.

My face must have actually morphed into a tomato it was so red. I had never been so embarrassed about being called out in my life. How did I not even notice that I was holding my breath?

“I’m going to the bathroom. Be back in sec.” I quickly stuttered out before getting up and making my way away from this awkward hell.

I didn’t notice until I made it into the hall that my fists were clenched and my palms were starting to sweat. I took a look in the mirror when I reached the bathroom to see that my face was so flushed I looked like I had run a marathon. I took in a big breath and let it out slowly, trying to collect my thoughts. That all took a turn into awkwardville very fast. It was like I could still feel Louis’ fingers on me and it made me shiver as the scene from the movie played back in my head. What had I just witnessed? My parents would flip if they knew what I just saw.

I washed my hands once my breathing was back to a normal pace, just letting the cold water run over them. My whole body was so warm that I felt as if I was standing directly in the sun. I dried them and held them to my cheeks, trying to cool them down a bit. I just hoped that the theater was dark enough that Louis couldn’t make out my scarlet face.

Is that sex? The infamous no-no in my house. I don’t know that I had ever heard my parents utter the word more than once. Even the word sexy made me blush as I wasn’t used to hearing it. I had heard a few people in my lifetime say the dirty three letter word. I wasn’t even used to hearing it, let alone seeing it with my own eyes. I never thought that I would experience something like that by watching a movie.

Well, they sure seemed to be enjoying it. The only thing I knew about it was that it was for reproduction purposes. I mean, I know that people do it for other reasons, but I don’t actually know how it… works.

I felt so dirty having sat there and watched something so intimate with Louis by my side. In a room full of people, at that. I’m not sure if that makes it more or less awkward to tell the truth.

I finally made my way back to the theater and found my seat through the dark. Louis watched me as if he were waiting for me the entire time. I couldn’t help but blush a bit at his gaze on me once again.

The minute I sat down, he put his arm around me. I couldn’t stop myself from tensing up a bit, but then quickly made myself relax into him. This movie was suddenly very long it seemed.

~

“Did you like it?” Louis asked on the way home.

There was a short pause before my reply. “Yeah. It was… good.” I stated simply, not really knowing what to say about it.

He chuckled a bit but kept his eyes on the road.

I had a feeling he was onto my thought process during the movie. “What?” I asked timidly.

“Nothing. You just seemed a bit uncomfortable for most of it.” He shrugged.

“Oh. Yeah, I was just worried about being out too late.” I tried to cover.

He raised an eyebrow and put on a tiny smirk. “Mhm.”

I turned my head to look at him now. I couldn’t help but smirk myself at the sight of his unconvinced face. “You think I’m lying.”

“Love, I know you’re lying.” He corrected.

“Psh. You think you know everything.” I teased him, sticking my tongue out in his direction.

“Am I wrong?” He finally turned his head my way with a cocked brow.

“….No, but that’s not the point. I-“

“Knew it.” He smiled triumphantly to himself. “Honestly Evelyn, why do you even try to lie to me anymore? Just admit that you were embarrassed because you wanted to see the typical date movie. It’s really not even weird, I mean, you are a girl and all. ‘s natural.” He smirked.

“Is that what people normally watch on a date?” I asked, honestly shocked after seeing such an indecent display in such a public place.

“Pretty much.” He shrugged.

Another question kept nagging at the back of my mind after his comment. “So… was this a date, then?” I finally got the up nerves to ask.

We came to a stop at the stop sign and he looked my way, lips slightly parted. “Well… I was kind of hoping it might be.” He confessed, looking similar to that of a small, shy little boy.

My lips curled into a smile slowly, a warmth consuming my chest. “Honestly Louis, you think I’m capable of saying no to that face? Just ask me next time. I _would_ like to be informed when I’m on a date. I didn’t even dress up properly.” I scoffed.

“No, you look perfect.” He said suddenly, a hint of a blush rose to his cheeks before he was able to turn around, starting the car moving again.

I only stared at him in adoration of the comment, not able to wipe the stupid smile from my face. “Thank you.” I murmured.

He only swallowed as we pulled into his driveway, and said nothing as he got out and came around to my door, opening it like the gentleman he was.

I smiled up at him and took the hand that was offered to me, pulling me from the car and straight into his arms so smoothly that it was my turn to swallow my nerves.

“I meant that. You look beautiful.” He captured my gaze with his own soft blue one. “You always look beautiful.”

“I think that’s a bold statement. Especially since I can look barely short of horrifying at times.” I tried to lessen the intensity of the mood.

“Oh shush love, I would take you around town in a trash bin with holes for legs and still smile smugly for having the prettiest girl on my arm.”

“A trash bin, Louis? Really?” I smiled humorously.

“I think you could pull it off.” He winked.

I rolled my eyes and turned my head, looking at nothing in particular as I laughed at this ridiculous boy.

Suddenly I felt a pair of warm lips on my cheek and cast my eyes down at the pavement beneath us.

“Since this is a date, do you think I could kiss you, or are you the type of girl that likes to leave them intrigued?” He smiled mischievously at me.

I smiled back and laughed a bit at the way he went about asking for things. “I don’t know. If I let you kiss me, will you not be intrigued anymore?”

He raised his eyebrows in an almost worried look. “Well, I have a feeling it might leave me completely, desperately wanting more of those enchanting lips.”

I didn’t know what to say, so I just let my pink cheeks do the talking for me.

He kissed me, so tenderly as he wrapped his arms around my body to pull me into him. His every touch sent an electric current through my body, leaving me breathless from such a sweet kiss.

As it seemed now, I didn’t appear to get used to his kisses, but only more and more taken by them. They were so good, but there always seemed to be something more I was craving. I was always left with a want for more. But I wasn’t nearly brave enough to act on it. I wasn’t even sure what it was that I wanted from him. It was such a foreign feeling to me.

“See you tomorrow?” He asked softly.

“Of course.” I smiled brightly, already excited to see him again.

He shot the same smile back at me and gave me a long, warm hug. “Well, goodnight, love.”

“Night, Louis.” I turned to leave, but there was more stuck in my throat. “Louis?” I turned back around.

He gave me a curious look.

I stood on my toes and kissed his warm cheek, quickly averting my gaze to the ground. “Thank you.”

“For what, may I ask?” He inquired amusedly, a soft smile on his face.

“You were my first date. Even though you didn’t officially ask me out on it, it still counts I guess. Anyway, this is the first time I’ve felt like a normal teenager. Now I understand what these girls in my books are always gushing about. It was fun, so… thanks.”

His smile widened at my rambling on, his eye twinkling at my nervous stutters and fumbling hand gestures. “Believe me, it was my pleasure. There’s nothing to thank me for. I had a wonderful time too. Even if we did just sit in a dark room and watch two random people falling in love. I could spend my days watching the clouds with you and it would not be a life I would regret.” He finished by kissing me on the cheek in return.

I bit my lip as my stomach did flips. “Then let’s watch the clouds tomorrow.” I said.

He smiled a smile that was so sweet I could hardly contain my feelings of adoration.

“It’s a promise then.” He held out his pinky.

I locked my own around it and turned to leave with the biggest smile on my face.

I made it to my front door and looked back for the boy with the shining smile, and there he was, still watching and waiting for me to say the last goodbye of the night. I sent him another elated smile along with a small wave before shutting the door.

This was going to be one of those nights that I would remember for a long time…


	18. Chapter 18

~Monday, June 21st, 2010~

**Louis’ POV**  


I sighed and ruffled my hair before I stepped out of the car. Not to be cliché, but Mondays really did suck bollocks. I trudged my way into the school hallways, headed straight for my locker like the living dead. I didn’t get much sleep last night. I had a funny kind of feeling after Evelyn left. It was like my stomach was in knots and I didn’t really know why.

“What’s up, man?” I heard Eddy’s cheerful voice behind me and turned to greet him with a smile.

“How was your weekend? I heard there was a big party at Sam’s.” I pat him on the back a few times before turning back to my locker.

“Oh, mate, it was bangin’. There were college girls everywhere! Ah, they were so fit.” He rolled his eyes in amazement and smiled cheekily. “Oh! And I finally hooked up with Ashley. Mate, she’s a great shag, let me tell you.” He bragged proudly.

I just faked a smile of interest and wiggled my eyebrows slightly.

“You missed it. You should have been there, Lou.” He shook his head in regret for me.

“Mm. Couldn’t. Had the show, remember?” I pretended to act upset, but I really couldn’t care less.

“Oh yeah, sorry I missed it. How’d it go?”

I mentally sighed at the thought of that night. “It was good. Went well.” I nodded, accompanied by another fake smile.

“Hey, coach said we need to have a team meeting after school today.”

“Alright, thanks. See you around.” I held my hand up in a goodbye and made my way to class, replying to all the greetings I received as I walked through the halls. They were all so fake. Everyone just knew you to say they knew you. No one actually cared, but then high school has always been about keeping up appearances. Something I happened to be quite good at.

~

I stretched my neck, hardly paying much mind to what the teacher was saying. It was probably important, but who the hell cares? I’m not going to remember any of this in three years’ time anyway. Besides, I had more interesting things to keep my mind occupied. Her voice, her touch, her smile, her laugh. God, I loved her laugh. I loved making her laugh. Nothing made me more proud than when I was the cause of the sweet sound of her giggle.

“Could you at least have the decency to pretend as though you’re listening, Mr. Tomlinson?”

I jerked a bit at the sound of Ms. Eason’s voice. I didn’t realize that I was smiling foolishly as I stared, star eyed at the wall. That’s when I noticed the whole class looking at me with confused and curious faces. Nosy bunch, they were. I sucked in a breath of irritation and let it out through my nose before rolling my eyes and slumping back into my seat. She gave a stern look that was wasted on me, and turned back to the board, continuing along with her never ending knowledge of history.

Before long my eyes landed on the piece of paper that suddenly appeared on my desk. I grabbed it and looked around quickly before opening it.

_You good, mate?_

I looked at Jaime, recognizing the handwriting immediately. He sat there giving me a look. I just ignored it, not capable of explaining something like this over such a simple form of communication.

I highly doubt any of my friends would get it even if I explained it to them in great detail. To be fair, I’m not so sure I understand it either. I’m acting all weird lately, and my train of thought has been pretty broken and fuzzy. It’s like my mind has only got room for her. Every little detail about her invades my thoughts constantly. Although I can’t say that I mind after all.

I heard the bell ring after a while and took my time getting up and making my way out of the class. I heard Ms. Eason as I neared the door. She was shuffling some papers against the desk and didn’t even bother to give me the courtesy of looking at me as she spoke.

“Mr. Tomlinson, if you would please, make some effort to pay attention from now on.”

I smiled to myself and turned around. “Now, now, teach, have I ever made a bad grade in your class?”

She side-eyed me with pursed lips. “That depends on what you consider a bad grade.”

“As long as I’m not failing, eh?” I shrugged at her and shot her a bright, cheeky smile before walking out.

“Louis!” I heard a familiar voice and turned around, catching eyes with Nate.

“What’s up?” We fist bumped and I gave a quick nod.

“Everything alright? After the show the other night you disappeared, and none of us heard from you all weekend. I mean you practically flew out of there. Something happen?”

I decided I wasn’t going to try and explain the shitstorm of emotions I’ve been having. “I just had something that came up. No biggie. Everything is good and the like, no worries.” I avoided the question.

He gave me an odd sort of face, clearly the wiser to my short stories. “…Okay.” He stuffed his hands in his pockets. “So, have you seen Annabelle today?”

My face immediately twisted in disgust at the name. “No, Nate. And I don’t want to either. If you see her, tell her that I said it’s a big fat fucking no.” I said, narrowly dodging a rowdy group of friends walking past.

“Alright.” He shrugged. “But you have to understand why we’re all really confused. I mean, if I had it that easy, I’d take advantage of it.”

“Yeah, well, I don’t know. I guess I got tired of it. She’s horribly annoying anyway.” It was my turn to shrug now. “If you wanna take my place, that’d be great actually. Just get her to stop pestering the hell out me. It’s like she lives up my ass.” I ran my hand through my hair, so tired of having to deal with such a nuisance.

“Whatever, man.” We kept walking in silence for a little while before he piped up again.

“Hey, this doesn’t have anything to do with that girl, does it?”

I could feel my body heating up in anger at the fact that he would simply refer to her as _that girl_. The very thought that she was just another girl to me was laughable. But it wasn’t his fault. It’s not like I’ve really told any of the boys how I feel about her.

“You mean Evelyn.” I corrected him.

He gave me a quick glance and smiled a bit. “Yeah, sure. Does Evelyn have something to do with this sudden change in your mood towards things?”

I didn’t know what to say. It’s not like I could deny it. He would know. But then again, attempting to explain how I’ve been feeling would just be foolish.

I simply shrugged and gave him a look of uncertainty.

“So that’s a yes.” He joked.

“And since when has any of this become your business anyway?” I took a jab at him, smirking.

“Since we’ve been best mates. Which is like, forever.”

“Okay middle school is not forever, Nate.” I raised my brows and smiled at his logic.

“Well it’s close enough. And anyway, am I wrong to assume? You always pick her over us. Not that we mind, but if anything says that she’s important to you, it’s picking her over your best mates. Not to mention the fact that everything reminds you of her. You might not have noticed, but you ramble on about her a lot. So fess up. You’re not fooling anybody, lover boy.” He nudged me in the ribs with his elbow.

I tried to keep the smile from my face but failed terribly. “And how is it that I always make friends of the nosiest people?” I squinted my eyes as if in deep thought about it before looking at him and laughing at his unamused face. “So what are you trying to say exactly?” I inquired as I sat down at a desk for the fourth time today.

“I’m just analyzing. I mean, what eighteen year old boy suddenly doesn’t give a shit about getting some? That’s got to be some strong emotions to make you turn down a girl like Annabelle. Not that there’s anything wrong with that. It’s just, well, fucking weird, mate. ‘s not like you.”

“I know it’s not like me. I think I know what kind of person I am.” I replied sarcastically.

“You mean what kind of person you used to be. She’s got you whipped.” He chuckled.

I narrowed my eyes at his rude joke. I know it was just lighthearted banter, but all I heard was him degrading Evelyn. “Look, man, I’m not _whipped_ , okay? I like her a lot. Enough to stop me from being the shitty person I am. And that’s because she’s a really awesome person, not because she’s manipulative.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that.” He immediately apologized, getting that I wasn’t having any jokes about her. “But damn, you’ve got it bad.” He smiled at me.

I stared back at him, a little annoyed at his amusement over the situation. “Is it funny to you?”

“No. It’s actually, dare I say it, cute. I mean, she must really mean the world to you to stop _the_ Louis Tomlinson from being a skirt chaser.”

I furrowed my brows at him, sending a punch straight into his arm. “I’m not a skirt chaser. The girls just always came to me. It wasn’t ever my intention or anything. Just happened that way.” I said boredly.

He rubbed his arm and sat down at his own desk diagonally from me. “Bro, I know you’re not a cocky arse, but man that made you sound like one.” He laughed.

“Shut up. You know what I meant.” I laughed, realizing he was right.

He couldn’t get another word in before people started to flood the classroom. I sat boredly as the guys would pass me with a nod or a fist bump and the girls would wink or smile, and I was polite enough to indulge them all, regardless of the fact that I could hardly remember any of their names.

The longer the day went on, the more I came to realize that I was just dreadfully tired of it all.

~

“You all behave yourself.” His deep voice echoed off the walls.

I smirked a bit at the serious side-eye from coach, grabbing my things before passing by him on the way out the door.

“Don’t worry your pretty little head about it.” I joked at him, pinching his cheek and grinning.

He looked as though he were about to laugh and rolled his eyes at my gesture. “Honestly Tomlinson, people would think you’re my kid by the way you talk to me.” He smiled and ruffled my hair, giving a slight push at the end.

“But I am your adopted son.” I said as though it were the most factual statement that ever left my mouth.

“Please, don’t give me such horrific thoughts.” He laughed.

“Later.” I laughed before leaving.

I made it all the way to my car before the inevitable happened. Her voice was like nails on a chalkboard to my ears, and I could smell her expensive perfume from across the lot. The same one she’s been wearing since eighth grade.

“Lou!” She drug out in an irritating manner.

I looked to the grey sky in annoyance. I realize it’s my fault that I’m in such a position, but I would do anything just to get out of her mind forever. She drives me crazy, and not in the exciting, positive way.

You know when you see a film trailer and it’s so good that you’re dying to see the film, but it turns out to be horrible and you wish you could get that time of your life back? She’s like the human embodiment of that.

“Annabelle.” I stated flatly before turning around.

“I’m so glad I caught you!” She exclaimed, coming to a halt in front of me.

I sighed indifferently, crossing my arms and leaning against the car. “What do you want?”

She started to open her mouth before I interrupted her. “Actually, why do I bother to ask that? I know what you want.” I mumbled to myself, watching the cars drive by with disinterest.

“Oh, come on. What the bloody hell is your problem? We haven’t fucked in months now.” She suddenly turned a bit sour, making a rather unattractive face.

I gave her a mocking smile and raised eyebrows, lifting my arms before letting them fall back to my sides. “And?”

She scoffed at my reaction, clearly not pleased with my lack of care for her presence. “I haven’t even slept with anyone else this whole time! I’ve been waiting and waiting for you, but I don’t understand what the bloody problem is!”

“And what do you want me to do about it? Just find someone else to fuck already. And the problem, is that you can’t understand that I don’t want anything to do with you anymore. We’re a thing of the past,  
Annabelle. We were over a long time ago.”

She narrowed her brown eyes at me, pursing her pink lipstick covered lips. “That was never a problem before.”

“Well things are different now, Belle. I don’t want to do this anymore.” I shrugged, already done with this conversation.

She was quiet for a few seconds, her eyes locked on my every move. She was thinking, observing. I knew that look.

“You’re fucking that girl from the party, aren’t you? Is that it? Got yourself a new bitch?” She suddenly blew up, making fists at her sides.

I had to laugh to myself at the ridiculous assumption, which only appeared to make her angrier. “Look, you can think what you want, but it’s not my obligation to explain my social life to you anymore.” I turned around and began to open my car door, only to be jerked back around.

“Where the hell do you think you’re going?” She seethed as her teal fingernails sunk into my arm.

“That’s not your business, is it? I can go anywhere I damn well please. And right now, that’s away from you.” I swiftly yanked my arm out of her grip and got in my car, pausing before I shut the door. “Oh and, if you would do me a favor and don’t go spreading your ridiculous assumptions through the school. That would be a big inconvenience for me, as you know I’m a busy man.” And not without a fake grin to her dropped jaw, I closed the door before peeling out of the parking lot.

~

“Louis!” I was greeted cheerily as I stepped onto the plush grass of Evelyn’s yard. I held my arms wide for her as she cutely ran towards me like a little kid happy to see Santa.

“Evelyn.” I stated with a small smile as I enveloped her, closing my eyes and enjoying her warmth. I could easily say that this was the best part of today so far. I breathed a sigh of relief that I hadn’t realized I was holding back. Her arms wrapped around me, her cheek pressed into my shoulder, her lingering embrace and calm breaths. I felt so at peace with her in my arms.

She finally drew back and looked up at me with a soft smile on her perfectly pink lips. “Okay, let’s go before mom or dad spots us.” She rolled her eyes playfully and started her way across the street to my house. I followed in her steps until we came to the front door and I opened it for her, gesturing her inside.

I hardly stepped foot into the house before the familiar sound of small feet pattering across the tile floor made its way toward me.

“Louis! I made this for you.”

I smiled down at Daisy, ruffling her blonde locks before taking whatever it was she was holding out to me. Upon closer inspection I realized that it was another thread bracelet she had made in her favorite colors, pink and white.

“It’s beautiful, love. Thanks so much. Hey, would you mind putting it on for me?” I asked her as I held out my wrist for her small hands.

She enthusiastically grabbed it and tied it on for me. “Do you like it?” She asked hesitantly.

“I love it! You did a great job, kiddo. And I’m glad you made me another one since the last one finally broke.” I gave her a sweet smile to mirror her own before pulling her in for a hug.

“Hi, Evelyn.” She suddenly turned toward the girl mentioned, much to my panicked embarrassment.

She raised her eyebrows at the greeting but quickly returned it with a smile. “How did you know my name?”

She looked at me and giggled as I silently begged her with my eyes to keep quiet. “Oh, we all know who you are. Louis likes to talk about you.” She smiled up at the shocked girl with an innocent façade.

I went completely silent and still as a rock. It was all I could do to keep my eye from twitching and my mouth from spewing some god-awful excuse in my defense.

I heard the tinkle of Evelyn’s giggling as she looked at me with a raised brow. I just smiled nervously back at her before scratching my neck.

“Uh, is mum home?” I inquired, desperately trying to change the subject.

“No,” She shook her head quickly, before walking back the way she came. “but I don’t think she’d mind Evelyn being here.” Daisy’s voice echoed down the hall.

At this point I was just aching with embarrassment. However I forced myself to look at her and laugh it off. “Come on.” I grabbed her hand gently, leading her through the house and out into the back yard.

I stopped abruptly, causing Evelyn to knock into my back. I chuckled to myself and looked back to make sure she was alright. As her bright eyes looked up at me, she gave a shy smile and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

One of her nervous ticks.

“Roof or grass?” I offered.

She puckered her lips in thought, looking between both locations mentioned. Finally deciding, she gave a smile and pointed past me. “Grass. It’s softer.”

I grinned at her strategic decision making, and lead her to the spot that seemed the most comfortable and sat down, elbows atop bent knees. I observed as she sat down carefully, taking care to tuck her dark green skirt under her before sitting on it. I smiled at her lady like ways and gave a short snicker.

“What?” She asked, suddenly looking a little self-conscience.

“Such a lady.” I poked fun at her, sending a smile and a gentle elbow in her side.

“Well that’s how my mother raised me…” She explained defensively, closer inspecting the blade of grass between her pale, slender fingers. Her hands were so lovely, so graceful. I wished nothing more than to plant my lips on the porcelain skin of her knuckles and have her touch my face in her gentle and caring manner.

I quickly became inquisitive when I realized that she was staring at me with a raised brow, expectant and confused. I guess I got too wrapped up in my vision and missed what she said.

“What was that?” I asked quickly, but not too quickly as not to blow my cool façade.

Her confused face slowly melted into one of genuine laughter, her melodious giggle falling from her lips, like music to my ears.

“I didn’t say anything, Louis.” She stated, obviously amused. “What’s going on in there that’s got your full attention?” She pointed to my head. “You’ve been kinda spacey lately and I can never tell what it is that’s captured your interest.” Her brows crinkled together, although a small smile was on her lips.

If she had any idea at all what was capturing my attention, she’d either slap me or kiss me.

 _Just tell her._ My inner thoughts screaming at me were so loud I had to fight the urge to cover my ears, not that it would have done any good.

I wasn’t sure what to tell her, so I just muttered an idiotic, simple, “Nothing.”

She cocked her head to the side before silently looking up at the clouds, the entire reason we were sitting out here in the first place.

“See anything unusual?” I asked curiously, looking for abnormal clouds myself.

“Not yet.” She murmured, already entranced watching the clouds drift lazily through the grey sky as the wind carried them forward, gradually changing their shape.

We sat in a peaceful silence for a while before I decided to lay back, hands behind my head. Evelyn soon followed, turning her head towards me, a restful expression on her delicate features.

“Are you really going to spend your time watching the clouds with me? Don’t you have things you’d rather do?” She questioned, doubt evident in her soft voice.

I shook my head lazily. “There is absolutely nothing I’d rather be doing right now, than this.” I assured her.

We exchanged grins and I reached for her hand, lacing my fingers between hers, where they fit perfectly, like puzzle pieces.

This is how I liked to see her. Happy, living and thinking about only now and not a moment ahead, not a worry or care in her fragile body, only joy in her laughter and content in her smile, and that light, that dazzling twinkle in her eyes that she got when we were alone, when she knew that she could be totally at rest, one hundred percent her real, raw self.

 _Tell her. Do it now. Do it now or you’ll regret it._ My head was throbbing with the voices echoing, bouncing around, reminding me of things I wish I was brave enough to do. I wish they would just shut up, they were bloody annoying.

She was still looking at me, her face soft and content. It didn’t help the ache in my heart one bit. It was soothing and nerve wracking at the same time. Sometimes she gave me a feeling akin to stage fright, like I was scared for her to see me, the real me, in fear that she might decide I wasn’t worthy of her time.

The truth is that I’m not. Not at all, did I deserve her innocently naïve smile or her caring, calming gaze. She was like the ocean, and I was but a tiny, measly grain of sand, wanting nothing more than the chance to be swept into her world, completely consumed by her magnificence.

I had no idea what it was that irritating voice wanted me to say, only bothering me to say something that I wasn’t entirely sure how to convey in such a lacking way of communication as speech.

At a loss for words, I responded in the only way I could think of.

I pushed myself up on my elbow, watching her closely with every move, I leaned over her, brushing the bit of wind swept hair out of her face and paused for a moment, admiring it quietly and letting my eyes rake over her features slowly. She only gazed up at me with eyes that shone in anticipation. Feeling much better about it now, I lowered my face to hers, gently brushing our noses in a feather light touch before lingering at her lips, her breath warm on my face and smelling of sugar and spice. I couldn’t be patient any longer and finally closed the almost non-existent space, letting the softness of her lips become burned into my brain, before kissing her deeper, cupping her cheek with my hand and feeling my whole body warm when she clasped her hand atop mine, having a silent victory for myself as she reciprocated the kiss, her lips melting into mine.

But I forced myself to pull away, not wanting to make her uncomfortable or scared. I simply looked down at her with a blank face, although inside I was running through a million emotions.

She looked at me with question, no, concern. “Is everything okay?”

It took me a few seconds, but I gave her a gentle grin and a nod. I suddenly laid back down, causing her to sit up and look at me, searching for something in my face.

I gave her a face that told her not to worry and slowly patted my chest, gesturing her to lie down with me. Her face softened and she lay down, her head gently rising and falling with each breath I took.

I wrapped my arm around her, a silent promise of safety, and let my eyes drift shut in happiness as another silence fell on us. Nothing but the sound of our hushed breathing as it became so quiet you could hear the wind through the blades of grass.

It was so calming, and so quiet. So…quiet….

~

“You know I bought you a bed for this very reason? But if the ground is more comfortable to you, then so be it.”

I heard a very familiar voice from above me. It took a few seconds to register, and I opened one eye to the person casting a shadow on me.

“Mum. When did you get home?” I asked, my voice thick with sleep.

“Oh, sometime ago. I felt like quite the Sherlock Holmes trying to track your whereabouts only to find that you were in the back yard this whole time.” She chuckled to herself.

I blinked quite a few times, adjusting to the light, and come to realize that the lighting was indeed strange. The sky was getting dark but there was plenty of light coming from the outdoor lights. I looked down to see a still peaceful Evelyn resting on my shoulder.

Had we slept for that long?

“What time is it?” I asked groggily, scratching my head and yawning.

“Just turned eight. We’re having a late dinner because of the wild goose chase you had me on. I even had to call Niall. When _he_ said he didn’t know where you were, then I started having a small heart attack. Lucky for me I found you before I dropped dead. My only son, missing. Now that’ll get your heart working.” She shifted her gaze to the girl at my side and a genuine smile painted itself on her lips. “You’ll have to introduce me, you know? I’ve been dying to meet her! But I guess that’ll have’ta wait until she’s not sleeping.” She winked at me and turned to retreat into the house, leaving us in the quiet of evening once again.

I lay there staring at the darkened sky for a minute or two, my mind mostly blank due to still being half asleep. Eventually I decided that I should wake the beautiful girl on my shoulder. I put my hand on her hip and gently rocked her until she stirred.

“Hm?” She propped up on her hand and looked around with half closed eyes. It didn’t take long for her to realize where she was, and her hand came up in a quick flash to fix any stray hairs that may have been sticking up.

I smiled to myself and restrained from pulling her into a hug and covering her in kisses. She looks adorable when sleepy.

“What time is it?” She asked first thing.

“I think a little after eight? That’s what mum said anyway.” I answered blankly as I got up.

Her head whipped around to me and a shocked expression covered her face. “Your mom? You mean your mom was out here?”

I raised a brow at her sudden panic. “Yeah?”

She didn’t give a reply, only covered her face with her hands.

“It’s okay.” I laughed. “She doesn’t care. She’s been wanting to meet you actually.”

“And you think now is a good time?” Her face was red. She was embarrassed.

“Yes.” I stared down at her, trying not to be so amused at her embarrassment. “Love, it’s fine. She really doesn’t care that we were sleeping on the back lawn. She adores you, trust me.” I reassured her.

“But she hasn’t met me.” She pointed out.

“I know. Look, my mom is a little…eccentric. Just go with it.” I said, offering her my hand.

She took it and I pulled her up with ease. “Ready?” I asked.

She looked at me like I was crazy. “Right now?”

“Well now’s a good a time as any.” I shrugged.

She quickly brushed off her clothes and hair, straightening herself out, regardless of the fact that she looked perfect already.

She sucked in a big breath and let it out slowly before grabbing my hand. “Okay.”

I chuckled at her. “Relax.” I stressed to her. “It’s just my mum. She’s nice I promise. The worst that’ll happen is she’ll like you too much.” 

“Too much?” She questioned.

“It can happen. Then she just acts like your mum and gets all weird and wants to take our picture and stuff. Kinda annoying.”

I shrugged and started to lead her toward the door. “Just relax, it’ll be fine. Just be yourself. She’ll love you.” I smiled at her as I twisted the doorknob.

“Mum,” I announced as we walked straight into the kitchen, interrupting her chopping of vegetables. “this is my friend Evelyn. Evelyn, this is my mum.” I introduced them simply.

Mom immediately wiped her hands and shuffled across the kitchen to us, all the while trying not to seem too excited. But she was, she was definitely too excited. I just sighed to myself.

She held her at arms length and looked her over approvingly with a huge smile on her face. “I’m so happy to finally meet you! I’ve heard so much. And you’re so pretty! My, your eyes. They’re just as beautiful as he said.”

At that, my eyes widened and I gave her a look that said to stop talking. “Mum.” I murmured, bringing my fingers to my temple.

“What?” She acted like she didn’t just say something to completely embarrass me. “Would you like to join us for dinner? I would just love to have you and-“

“Mum, you’re doing it.” I warned.

“Doing what?”

“You’re being pushy. A word of advice, Evelyn’s a little shy so being pushy is going to make her uncomfortable.” I explained.

“Oh. Wel-“

“She’ll let you know later. We’re going to hang out upstairs.” I told her, dragging Evelyn toward the stairs.

“But I-“

“You’ll have plenty of time to talk with her later.” I answered her, smiling at her childish excitement about my lady friend. Typical mum.

I pulled Evelyn into my room and shut the door. “Sorry. I know she can be a little overwhelming sometimes.” I apologized to the flustered girl standing at the side of my bed.

“It’s okay. She’s nice. And very pretty. You look a lot like your mom.” She smiled at me.

“Are you saying I’m pretty?” I asked teasingly.

“Why yes, Mr. Tomlinson, you are quite pretty.” She laughed at herself, and I cocked my eyebrow and smirked at her.

I sat down on my bed and looked up at her. She stared back with a sly smile on her pink lips.

“Speaking of pretty, did you really tell your mother that I have beautiful eyes?” She asked, somehow smugly and shyly at the same time.

I could feel the tips of my ears warm up and I swallowed before chuckling a little. “I suppose I did. I don’t like lying to my mum so, when she asked what you looked like, I had to tell her.”

The look in her eyes softened and her cheeks became a pale shade of pink. Beautiful.

“Thank you.” Her voice was as soft and quiet as a gentle breeze, but I heard it, and it lit my heart on fire. 

I made her feel good. I made her feel beautiful. I just want her to know it, how stunning she is. That’s all I want.

“I forget that you’re not used to being complimented.” I thought aloud. “What a waste. People should be writing songs about you.”

She continued to stare at me softly, her smile widening a bit with every word from my mouth.

I got worried when her smile dropped slowly, her eyes darting back and forth between the two of mine. She stepped closer to me, looking down with a serious expression. She was focused on something, contemplating, debating. And then her lips finally parted to say the last thing I was expecting.

“Kiss me.”

It was just two words, but my fingers to my toes were burning and my heart was beating like a drum in my chest. I had kissed her plenty of times before, but this time, this time was different.

I reached out to her and grasped her hips, pulling her into my lap. She sat down and put her arms around my neck, her gaze dropping to my lips. I joined our lips together at that moment, not able to resist the urge to taste her any longer.

She responded quickly, kissing back eagerly. I drew my hands up to hold her face, allowing me to deepen the kiss. She found the hair at the nape of my neck and preoccupied her hands with it, causing my eyes to roll back. I could feel her hunger for intimacy as her lips moved against mine with a newfound confidence. She always tasted sweet, and it was intoxicating, and I was addicted, shamelessly.

She started to lean backwards, towards my pillows, pulling me with her. I situated myself above her, looking down at her hesitantly. She looked so inviting under me like this, but the last thing I wanted was to frighten her or push her farther than she was comfortable with.

She only blinked up at me with innocent eyes and flushed cheeks, her lips slightly swollen and bright pink. She was waiting patiently for me to lead her. The problem is, I don’t want to drag an angel into hell.

That’s when I realized. I understood, why I felt the way I did about her, so strongly, so differently than any other girl. I love her. I completely, desperately, love her. I was a fool for her. I would do anything to make her happy, to protect her. I would do anything she asked of me.

I silently asked her if she wanted me to continue, and she gave me a silent answer back. A simple nod and a tug on my shirt collar.

I complied with her wish and kissed her again. This seemed like a dream as I felt the soft skin of her neck underneath my fingertips. Her whole body was warm, a result of the blood rushing through her veins. I let my hand drift along the curves of her body, across her collarbone, over her shoulder, down her arm, onto her hip, squeezing gently, she shifted slightly at the contact. I slipped my tongue into her mouth, shocking and confusing her for a second, but she just went with it, letting me taste her sugary sweetness fully. I sucked on her tongue and earned a small, delicate moan from her. She was starting to pant so I pulled away, allowing her to breathe. But by now she had made a greedy man out of me, and I craved her so badly, I couldn’t help but place my lips on the crook of her neck. I peppered it with kisses, delicate, soft. But I felt her body tense up, before relaxing again.

I stopped myself, looking into her eyes, now glazed over. “Is this alright?”

She nodded at me lazily and turned her head, shyly asking for more. I kissed her porcelain skin once more, moving slowly down, my kisses becoming harsher as I got hungrier. I paid special attention to a certain spot, nibbling at the smooth flesh. I heard her whimper as I sucked gently, causing a strange feeling to spread through me. I continued my assault on her sensitive skin and felt myself get hotter at every mewl she made. At this point I was certain there would be a mark, but I was too drunk on her pleasure to care. The sounds coming from her lips were driving me crazy. I laid my hand on her thigh and rubbed slowly, and her hands came up to grab at my shirt, her eyes squeezed shut.

A sudden bang interrupted my trance like state, causing both of us to look up quickly in shock and surprise.

And there stood Niall in my doorway, a look of equal shock and surprise on his face. It was just silent for a small moment.

“So this is what you two get up to when I’m not around, eh?” He didn’t miss a beat and shot us a cheeky smile.

I noticed that Evelyn was beet red and about to shrivel up in embarrassment. And that, well it just made me angry.

“Get out Niall!” I yelled at him before chunking a pillow at his face.

He dodged it and laughed. “Sure thing. Didn’t mean to interrupt such a good moment. Excuse me.” He left snickering, closing the door behind him.

Why did he have to pop up now of all times?

Dammit Niall.


End file.
